Issei el protector de la tierra
by Black998
Summary: En medio del raiting game de Rias contra Reiser, Issei muere pero gracias a esto se le fue revelado que es el decendiente de un linaje de personas que han protegido la tierra y con esos nuevos poderes sea capaz de proteger a sus amigos. Masivecrossover, harem, Issei overpower. [Reeditando, 59% para el siguiente capitulo]
1. El nuevo protector

Hola amigos este es mi nuevo Fic espero le guste

Hola me llamo Isse - Humano hablando

(Esto es peligroso) - Humano pensando

 **Boost Gear (Boost)** \- Técnica

 _ **Humano**_ \- Mounstro, invocación o Dios hablando

 _ **(Humamo)**_ \- Mounstro, invocación o Dios pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Capitulo 1: **El nuevo protector de la tierra**

Después de la gran batalla de Goku y Vegeta contra Omega Shenron ya pasaron más de 10,000 años y la tierra no a estado en peligro desde entonces todo a estado en paz, la vida siguió y el mundo se olvido de esa gran batalla.

Goku paso a ser el Dios protector de las esferas del Dragón y en esos 10,000 años pasaron muchas cosas como por ejemplo la vida de Goku Jr y cada cierto tiempo un nuevo guerrero protector de la tierra decendiente de Goku nacia y muchos nacieron, pero los tres más importantes, son Naruto Uzumaki (El Héroe de la cuarta guerra Ninja) , Natsu Dragneel (El Dragon Slayer supremo) y Mokey D. Luffy (El Rey de los piratas) todos ganaron fama como guerreros poderosos y cada uno de no algo para sus futuras generaciones Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi (Supremo = Saikōsai) Fue lo que Luffy dejo para sus sucesores pero hasta ahora nadie la logro desbloquear, el regalo de Naruto hacía sus sucesores era el royo de técnicas de Konoha y el Chackra de Kurama el entro en un estado de hibernación y Natsu dejo la marca del Dragón un sello de magia el cual se abría con ciertas condiciones y el poder Fairy y Goku dejo un sello divino que al abrirse hara que el aparecieria.

En la actualidad nos encontramos con un chico llamado Issei Hyoudo, el cual por asares del destino fue transformado en un demonio, por Rías Gremori la cual se casaría con Raiser Phenix si no ganaba el Riting Game.

En el cual del lado de Rías solo quedaba Issei y Rías y del lado de Raiser quedaba 5 peones 1 caballo 2 torre, 2 alfiles y la reina.

Issei: (Y ahora que ago Diafrag, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Raiser) - Desesperado.

Ddraig: _**(Disculpa socio pero no se como ayudarte, más bien, no puedo ayudarte)**_ \- Dijo desanimado.

Y afuera de Issei el estaba muy golpeado, sangrando además su ropa estaba toda rasgada.

Rías: Issei, detente por favor - Dijo con lágrimas.

Raiser: Ella tiene razón, rindete - Dijo con una risa muy grande.

Issei Tenia la mirada baja y hablo: Primero muerto antes que dejar que alguien como tu se quede con Buchou - Y levanto la mirada - ¡MORIRÉ PROTEGIENDO A BUCHOU DE SER NECESARIO AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - Y salio corriendo contra Raiser

Ddraig: _**(Boost)**_

Entonces Raiser se movió mucho más rápido que Issei, pero al colisionar se podía observar a Issei con un agujero en el pecho, totalmente en sangrentado.

Issei: (Morire...) - penso y empezó a desplomarse en el suelo.

Issei: (...Soy un inútil...) - Con lágrimas, a media caida.

Issei: (...Disculpa Rías Buchou) - Ya en el suelo.

Entonces Issei aparece en un espacio en negro no se veía nada y el estaba flotando y de repente una luz segadora se hiso presente.

¿?: _ **Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?**_ \- Dijo la luz.

Issei: Me llamo Issei, Issei Hyoudo Son - Y después se recuerda de todo lo que paso - Morí, ¿si morí que hago aquí? - Dijo triste.

¿?: _ **Bueno, técnicamente si estas muerto, pero**_ \- Y esto Issei lo viera extrañado - _ **puedes, revivir en cualquier momento  
**_

Issei: ¿Cómo es eso posible? - Dijo incrédulo.

¿?: **Soy un Dios, puedo revivirte** \- Esto asombro a Issei.

Issei: ¿Cómo te llamas? - Con curiosidad de saber que Dios lo quería ayudar.

¿?: _ **Me llamo, Goku, Son Goku**_ [En japones se puede decir el apellido antes o después, eso no importa]

Y la luz dejo de brillar y mostró a un hombre [Usa la misma ropa que en GT] de pelos punteado hacía todos lados y de color negro.

Goku: _ **Y yo soy uno de tus ancestros**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei estaba anonadado, pues de echo tenían un gran parecido, el pelo desordenado, el tono de piel y además su apellido era Issei Hyoudo Son pero ese apellido casi no lo usaba.

Goku: _ **Y observe todó tu poder y deseo de proteger a una persona tan preciada para ti**_ \- Entonces su rostro se hiso serio - _ **Y te voy a revivir, por tu gran potencial y desbloqueare tus regalos de tus antepasados, después de mi**_ \- Dijo viendo si estaba listo para algo como eso.

Y Issei estaba en shock no sabia que decir lo pensó un poco y recordó la promesa que le hiso a Rías.

Issei: acepto - Dijo con determinación.

Esto hiso que Goku sonreirá.

Goku: _ **Bien y aparte de eso te daré tu propia realeza**_ \- Esto hiso que Issei se sorprend.

Issei: y eso por que si no soy un Demonio de alta sociedad - Dijo muy intrigado.

Goku: _ **Solo por ser mi decendiente ya tienes derecho a ese tipo de cosas, pero no te dejes llevar por eso**_ \- Dijo haciendo que Issei asintiera - Bueno hagamoslo.

Y entonces Goku toca el pecho de Issei y este comienza a Brillar

Cuando deja de brillar Podemos ver a Issei, pero con el pelo de color negro y con mechones color Cafe, sus ojos eran el ojo izquierdo era color jade y su ojo derecho Azul y le salió una marca devajo de su ojo derecho

Issei: ¿Qué me paso? - Dijo apreciando su nueva apariencia

Goku: _ **Pues simple, al romper tu sello de ADN recuperaste tus facciones físicas originales**_ \- Dijo tanquilamente.

Issei: Entonces, haci soy de verdad - Y Goku asintió - Entonces como empezamos - Con curiosidad de saver que harían.

Goku: _ **Hací**_ \- Y chasqueo los dedos.

Y entonces tres hombres aparecieron.

El primero tenia pelo roza un tatuaje color rojo en el hombro derecho y cargaba puesto un chaleco azul obscuro y unos pantalones blancos. _ **  
**_

Goku: _ **El es Natsu Dragneel  
**_

El de la izquierda Hombre tenia el pelo rubio corto una camisa naranja y pantalones negros y tenia ojos azules .

Goku: _ **El es Naruto Uzumaki -**_

El hombre del centro tenia el pelo negro la misma carca de Issei ojos negros camisa roja de manga hasta los codos y desabrochada con una cicatriz en X en el pecho y una pantaloneta de color azul.

Goku: _ **Y e**_ l _ **es Monke D. Luffy -**_ Issei estaba estático estos hombres eran simples leyendas de las que escuchaban los niños y en todas eran reconocidas como guerreros de grandes poderes - _**Y al igual que yo todos somos tus ancestros**_ \- termino de hablar Goku.

Naruto: Y ahora te entrenaremos para que domines los poderes que te dejamos como legado - Dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu: Para que puedas proteger a tus amigos - Dijo Natsu también con una sonrisa

Luffy: Y puedas patearle el trasero a cualquier inepto que se meta contigo - Dijo igualmente con una sonrisa

Issei: Acepto - Dijo en afirmación a sus ancestros y maestros

Goku: _ **¡Qué bien! Ahora tu entrenamiento de 15 años comenzará**_ \- Dijo tranquilo, pero con Issei estaba estático y grito.

Issei: Pero tengo que salvar a Buchou de casarse con Raiser - Dijo alterado, pero su mano brillo

Ddraig: _ **(Hola socio)**_ \- Dijo la joya en su mano.

Issei: ¡Ddraig! - Dijo feliz.

Ddraig: _ **(Claro que soy yo, no puedo reencarnar en nadie si tu no mueres amigo) -**_ Y Issei se puso la mano en la cabeza _**\- (Y ¿quien son ellos?)**_ \- Y Issei procedió a explicarle lo ocurrido y le pregunto a Goku como iba a entrenar tanto tiempo.

Goku: _ **Bueno, pues soy un Dios así que se donde ese tiempo se puede cumplir**_ \- Sabiendo donde ir.

Y con eso usando la Teletransportación llegaron a el templo de kami sama el cual era cuidado por el hijo de Dende y se llamaba Gohan en honor a su gran amigo

Y mientras tanto con la realeza Gremory.

Todos estaban deprimidos después de la "muerte" de Issei.

Asia se encerró y lloro durante 2 días en la habitación de Issei.

Kiba estaba triste y su mirada se había vuelto bastante sombría.

Koneko bueno ella lo demostraba pero por ser algo inexpresiva solo se podía ver con una mirada muerta y con algunas lágrimas.

Akeno: Su lado amable y sádico se neutralizaron y se volvió algo fría.

Rías ella al igual que Asia se encerró varios días en su propia habitación a llollorar y seguía deprimida.

Y por eso la boda se pospuso unos 20 días.

[Me saltare el entrenamiento para que sus poderes sean una sorpresa]

Ya era el día de la boda y todo los 34 familias nobles estaban en la boda.

Sirzech: Sí alguien se opone o calle para siempre - Dijo ya que el estaba casando a Rías y a Raiser.

Rías todavía triste no dijo nada y Raiser estaba mucho más que feliz hasta que literalmente algo callo entre la fila de los invitados y se ecucho.

¿?: ¡Yo, me opongo! - Y de nube de humo sale un joven de 1, 79 de pelo Negro algo desordenado y punteagudo, ojos Azules derecho y Jade Izquierdo cargaba una camisa de color rojo [Cómo la de Naruto en Shippuden]pero esta esaba abierta, unos pantalones Gi [Como los de Goku] y una bufanda blanca que parecían escamas [Cómo la de Natsu] y por último un sombrero hecho de paja [El de Luffy] y tenia una mirada muy seria - Yo me opongo a esta boda - Dijo con una voz tensa.

Raiser: Y quien eres tu para venir y decir eso - Dijo de manera retadora.

¿?: Mi nombre es - Y ante esto todos pusieron atención - Issei Hyoudo Son Monke D. Dragneel Uzumaki - Realmente todos se sorprendieron por ese nombre tan largo.

Los Gremory estaban felizes Issei estaba vivo.

Raiser y los Phenix [Exepto, cierta niña rubia] estaban que ardían en Furia.

Sirzech estaba feliz.

Pero Zeoticus [El padre de Rias] se puso pensativo por esos apellidos.

Raiser: Acepto el duelo - Dijo confiado.

Issei: Por desgracia no es un duelo yo te estoy retando a un Raitig Game.

Raiser: Pero no creo que los Gremori estén en estado para pelear - Dijo, considerando que de hecho los Gremori estaban demasiado tristes y débiles

Issei: Pero yo jamás dije que ellos pelearán - Entonces saco 1 torre, 1 caballo y 2 peones - Lo hara mi nobleza - Entonces lanza las piezas y al caer al suelo empiezan a brillar

Los peones se transformaron el primero en un hombre de traje ninja amarillo que tenia unas cadenas en los brazos y unas espadas, de pelo negro con una cola

Issei: El es Hanzo Hasashi

El segundo peón se transformó en una chica de pelo rosa de pecho grande copa DD con una cadena en el cuello y ropa extraña de color blanco plata

Issei: Ella es Ikaros

El caballo empezó a brillar y se transformó en un joven con ropa tradicional japonesa de color negro y con un chaleco blanco de pelo Naranja y una mirada seria

Issei: El es Ichigo Kurosaki

La torre se transformó en un chico de pelos negros punteagudos y ropas verde

Issei: El es Ghon Freecs y ellos son mi nobleza y juntos te derrotaremos

Esto tenia asombrado a todos no por que estuviera vivo sino que tuviera una Nobleza

Time skip 1 hora

Todo estaba listo y las nobleza estaban preparadas

Sirzech: (Bien yo soy Sirzech Gremori actual Lucifer y seré el árbitro de la contienda, ¡COMIENCEN!)

Hanzo: Listo, ¿Cuál es la estrategia? - Dijo tranquilo

Issei sonrió y dijo - Eliminar a sus piezas iguales, Ikaros y Hanzo contra los peones, Ichigo contra los caballos y Ghon contra las torres - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos: Si - Y desaparecen dejando a Issei ahí con una gran sonrisa

Con Hanzo

Este estaba caminando muy tranquilo pero de repente una chica de pelo zalmon, otra de pelo azul aparecen y dos de pelo verde [Loli]

Li:Te derrotaremos en nombre de Raiser-sama

Ni: Exacto

Hanzo: No se confien, eso les causara la muerte - Dijo y despues se coloca en posicón de combate - **¡** **Come here! (¡Ven aqui!)** \- Y extendió sus manos de manera brusca y dos cadenas salieron de su brazo atrapando a Ni y Li Y con fuerza halo y las atrajo a el y antes de llegar sus manos prende fuego y le dan un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que escupan sangre, y caen al suelo las otras dos chicas Nel y kira prenden sus motocierras y lo atacan pero el saca sus espadas y empieza una pelea con armas Hanzo tenia una pela pareja con las dos pero en cierto punto dijo - **Flame Aura (Aura flama** \- Y su cuerpo prendió fuego al igual que sus espadas y corto las motocierras y con un movimiento certero corto a las dos chicas, de repente las otras dos se levantan y empiezan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero Hanzo las quemaba cuando lo tocaban y antes de terminar el les da un gancho que rompió sus mandíbulas y dice - **Teleport (Teletransportación)** \- Y desaparece en una pequeña nube de ceniza

Sirsech : (Ehh...bueno, 4 peones de Raiser an perdido) - Dijo algo impactado por tal brutalidad

En el palco de los nobles todos estaba horrorizados y azombra dos por tal poder y nadie había dicho nada hasta que

¿?: _ **Jajajaja jajajaja**_ \- La risa de alguien sono.

Todos voltearon a ver a un hombre bastante alto como de 1 90, tacuche blanco, con guantes y una rosa blanca. De pelo negro y ojos azules, con el pelo hacía atras.

Sirzech: Disculpe, como entro aquí - Dijo dudando de lo que hacía ese joven ahí

¿?: _**Y ¿eso que te importa?**_ \- Dijo de manera retadora haciendo que todos lo vieran con odio - _ **Hací quieren jugar, con gusto jugare**_ \- Y soltó un instinto asesinó demasiado grande que aria temblar a cualquiera.

Zeoticus: (No puede ser este hombre es...) - Con preocupación.

Y entonces el patriarca Gremori, Lucifer Gremory se arrodilló y ante esto todos se azombraron.

Zeoticus: Lo ciento, señor por favor perdone mi ineptitud al tenerlo enfrente - Dijo arrodillado.

¿?: _ **Oye, No debes vajar así la vista**_ \- Dijo tranquilo - _ **Vamos Zeoticus levántate y dame la mano**_ \- Dijo tranquilo.

Ante esto el se levantó y le da la mano.

Sirzech: Tou-san, ¿Quien es el? - Dijo con curiosidad.

Zeoticus: Honorables familias nobles quiero presentarles a un hombre el cual admiro, Shuzo Morisako - Dijo y ante esto nadie se asombro ni nada y ante esto Lucifer se enoja - El Dios de espacio y tiempo.

Esto hiso que todos se asombrarán y pidieran personas por su actitud.

Shuzo: _ **No hay por qué disculparse, vine a ver la pelea, por que un amigo me dijo que uno de sus decendiente pelearia y quiero comprobarlo y ese chico si sabe elegir a sus aliados**_ \- Dijo feliz y esto intrigó a las personas.

Zeoticus: ¿quienes son ellos? - Dijo con miedo a la respuesta.

Shuzo: _ **El es Hanzo Hasashi o mejor conocido como Scorpion el demonio que puede quemar las almas de su contrincante, Entrenado para el combate mortal y líder de un grupo de ninjas, los Shirairayu**_ \- Dijo y esto asombro a todos.

Mientras tanto con Ikaros

Ikaros caminaba y aparecen 4 chicas las cuales no esperaron y se lanzaron a atacarla ella simplemente se limita a esquivar los ataques y entonces le da una cachetada a una y literalmente la enterró en el suelo, después usando sus alas se eleba

Ikaros: **Misairu yajirushi (Flechas misil)** \- Sus alas se iluminan y empezando a disparar múltiples brillos que al impactar a las chicas las neutrizo

Sirzech: (Bueno, 4 peones más de Raiser pierden)

Palco de los nobles

Todos estaban atónitos por la eficiencia de la chica y Shuzo habla

Shuzo: _ **Ikaros Angeloid tipo Alpha o la reyna de Urano ella fue diseñada para la batalla a distancia o media, pero por eso cuenta con una gran fuerza física**_ \- Esto asombro a todos

Con Ghon

Ghon estaba tranquilamente sentado en una piedra pero de repente se pone de pie y habla

Ghon: Oigan ustedes dos no se escondan, si no la pelea no será divertida - Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero y aparecen dos mujeres - ¿Y como se llaman? - Dijo tranquilo

La primera dijo: Me llamo Izabella

Y la según: Shisui

Ghon estaba con una sonrisa que paso a una mirada seria: Bien, empezemos -

Ghon sale corriendo hacia ambas chicas las cuales intentan golpearlo, pero Ghon logra bloquearlo y con mucha fuerza las agarra de las manos y las manda a volar, el rapidamente brinca alcanzandolas y con una patada las manda al suelo y ellas se levantan Shisui usa fuego en sus manos y ataca a Ghon

Ghon: **Nen** \- Y una aura de color naranja claro lo rodea y de un golpe en el estomago la noquea y a la otra pues aparece en un Flash de velocidad atrás de ella y noqueadola con un golpe en el cuello la derrota

Raiser: (Bueno, 2 torres de Raiser han sido derrotadas)

En el palco

Shuzo: _ **El es Ghon Freecs, un cazador, el mejor y es especialmente fuerte, veloz y sus instintos lo hacen el mejor en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y es usuario del Nen**_ \- Esto dejo pues bastante asombrado

Con Ichigo

Ichigo caminaba como si nada pero de repente una mujer de pelo azul con una espada similar a la de el tenia antes de desbloquear su potencial, y aparece una mujer con porte de samurai

Ichigo: ¿cuales son sus nombres? - Dijo con molestia

Siris es mi nombre - Dijo la mujer de pelo azul

Karlmaine es el mio - Dijo la otra mujer

Ichigo: Bueno empecemos, **Zangetsu (Luna cortante)** \- Y una espada sin mango que tenia unas vendas en vez de mango, y con forma de cuchillo.

Y empezó la batalla de espadas Ichigo bloqueaba con facilidad sus ataques poco a poco ellas se cansaban, pero Ichigo ni sudaba, entonces con la parte sin filo las golpeó - **Shumpo (Pasos veloces)** \- Y apareció detrás de la primera chica golpeadola mandandola hacía un muro, después aparece detrás de la otra Chi a dándolo un golpe que la mando al mismo muro que la otra y aparece nuevamente frente a ellas a unos 5 metro y dice - **Getsuga Tenshō (Corte lunar que penetra el cielo)** \- Y el filo de su espada salio literalmente como aire hacía las dos chicas cortandolas

Y desaparece una vez más

Sirzech: (Dos caballos de Raiser fueron derrotados) - Dijo algo nervioso

En el palco de los nobles

Shuzo: _ **Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven Shinigami muy poderos que no tiene más de 1 mes de ser capitán del décimo cuarto escuadrón de almas, en el S.I.R.E.I.T un chico muy prometedor cuando alcanze a dominar todo su poder**_ \- Esto ya era el colmo para los nobles

En la nobleza de Issei, había un demonio infernal, una Angel [Ellos no comprenden la diferencia de Angeloid y Angel] muy poderos, un cazador [Los cazadores eran considerados humanos exepcionalea] reconocido como el mejor y Un Shinigami

Con Issei

Seguía sentando, entonces habré los ojos y se paró.

Ichigo: Termine - Aparecio en un flash de velocidad.

Hanzo: Los derrote - Dijo apareciendo en una nueve de cenisa.

Ikaros: La amenaza fue neutralizada, Issei-sama - Bajando del cielo.

Ghon: Fue facil - Dijo con una mueca, dijo llegando corriendo.

Issei: Bien hecho chicos, pero ahora es mi turno de divertirme, descansen un poco y cuiden la bandera, los veo luego - Y pone dos de sus dedos en su frente poniendo la cara seria y desaparecio.

Con Raiser

Estaba furioso solo le quedaba su hermana, una alfil, su reina y él.

Issei: Qué tal si terminamos esto, Raiser - Dijo Issei que había aparecido de repente.

Raiser: Chicas prepárense - Dijo muy enojado.

Y lo que quedaba de su nobleza tomo posición de pelea.

Y al fin la gran pelea pasaría.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

¿Les gusto, merece Rewiew? dígame lo que piensan en la caja de comentarios


	2. La batalla

Hola amigos, gracias por leer esta Historia

Mmmmmmm - hablando

(Mmmm) - pensando

 **Gomu Gomu no Bullet (Estira Estira Bala) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Monstro, invocación o Dios hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Monstro, invocación o Dios pensando**_

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Capítulo 2: **El nieto de un Dios**

Raiser estaba frente a Issei, junto a una de sus alfiles, Rabel Phenix su hermana y la Reina bomba su reina, todos frente a Issei el cual los veía de manera desconfiado

Raiser hiso el primer movimiento - **Fenikkusufurea (Llamarada Fénix)** \- Y de los brazos de Raiser salió una gran llama que impacta a Issei el cual no se movió para esquivar el ataque

Raiser: Ha, parece que el inútil perd... - No pudo terminar

[En honor a Fairy Tail]

Issei: Y tu llamas fuego a esto, es la más asqueroso que he comido - Y ante el asombro de todos Issei estaba comiendo el fuego como si fuera algodón de azúcar - Pero, gracias por la comida - Dijo terminando de comer las llamas

En el palco noble

Todos desde Koneko hasta Sirsech estaban impresionados pero por alguna razón Lucifer y Shuzo no.

Shuzo: _ **El fuego no funcionará contra Issei**_ \- Dijo viendo la incredulidad de todos.

Con Issei

Raiser: ¡¿Qué demonios eres?! - Dijo alterado.

Issei: Bueno ahora que he comido, es mi turno - Dijo con una sonrisa, entonces chocó sus puños y un círculo color rojo apareció frente de este, inhalo con fuerza llenando de aire sus pulmones y dijo - **Karyū no Hõkõ (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** \- Y un gran torrente de fuego salió de su boca arrasando con todo y Raiser por muy poco logro esquivarlo.

Y entonces los puños de Issei prenden fuego y sale corriendo contra Raiser dándole múltiples golpes.

En el plato noble.

Rías: ¿Cómo puede controlar haci el fuego? - Dijo muy pero muy extrañada.

Shuzo: _ **Pulmones de dragón para respirar las llamas, escamas de dragón para protegerse de las llamas, garras de dragón para controlar las llamas**_ \- Esto atrajo la atención de todos los dejo sorprendidos - _ **Es una magia antigua, como los mismos Dragones**_ \- Sí no estaban asombrados, ahora si lo estaban - _ **Magia Mata Dragones, Natsu Dragneel le enseñó a usarla**_ \- Dijo feliz.

[Referencia a capítulo 1 de Fairy Tail, no lo pude evitar]

Con Issei

Raiser: (Esto es imposible, se come mi fuego y lo devuelve, que demonios ago.)

Issei: ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos me aburro - Y entonces sale arremetiendo con patadas, cargadas de fuego, pero Raiser las esquiva por muy poco hasta que.

La alfil de Raiser se lanza contra Issei haciendo que deje de atacar a Raiser, y entonces Issei le da un golpe en el estomago cargado de fuego que la manda a volar y se entierra en la pared.

La Reina bomba también ataca pero por alguna razón Issei no la golpea, y así seguía durante 2 minutos embargo lo que Raiser se curaba.

Issei: Disculpa -Esto atrajo la atención de la reina bomba - Pero, tengo que ganarte, aunque seas una chica muy bella - Esto hace que se sonroje y Issei le da un golpe en la parte posterior de su cuello noqueándola - Oye, tú - Dijo llamando la atención de Ravel - Por favor, no interfieras no quiero lastimar a alguien tan bonita - Y con esto Ravel se sonroja y Issei habla - Además esto es entre tu hermano y yo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Raiser se curó y hablo - No puedes vencerme con fuego, soy un Fénix jamás podrás lastimarme - E Issei sonrió.

Issei: Bueno, que tal si te derrotó de otra forma.

[En honor a One piece]

Issei: **Gear Second (Segunda marcha)** \- Y de un segundo a otro apareció frente a Raiser dándole una patada, enterrándolo en la pared.

Raiser sale de la pared y a toda velocidad (su máxima velocidad) se pone frente a Issei dándole un golpe en la cabeza y la cabeza de Issei desaparece.

Raiser: Valla, de un solo golpe, soy el mejor - Pero se fijó bien y ve que el cuello de Issei se había estirado.

Issei: Eso no funcionará, porque soy de Goma - Y dicho esto pone una sonrisa - **Atamu busou (Endurecimiento de cabeza)** \- Y su frente se vuelve como de un acero negro - **Gomu Gomu no kane (Estira Estira Campana)**

Raiser: **Fenikkusu no hogo (Protección Fénix)** \- Y dos especies de escudos se colocan frente a él.

Y cuando la cabeza de Issei impacta contra esos dos escudos los rompe, levantando mucho humo, entonces Raiser apareció junto a Issei, intentando darle una patada y Issei dice - **Busoushoku kouka (Color de armamento: Endurecimiento)** \- Y su brazo se vuelve hierro y lo coloca en medio de la trayectoria de la patada de Raiser y la bloquea, después su pierna también se vuelve de acero y salta de manera inversa y se Estira dándole una patada en la cabeza a Raiser, estrellándolo contra el suelo y después de unos segundos Raiser se levanta y se aleja.

Raiser: **Fenikkusu no dangan** **(** **Ráfaga bala Fénix)** \- Y barias motas de fuego que parecen balas atacan a Issei el cual apenas se movía para esquivar y después se impulsa hacia Raiser.

Issei - **Gomu Gomu no Bullet (Estira Estira Bala)** \- Y su puño se vuelve de hierro se alarga y le da un golpe en el estomago que lo manda a volar.

[Inspiración de homenaje One piece capítulo 558, Luffy vs Hody]

En el palco noble

Shuzo: _ **Ese chico es bueno, quien diría que dominará tan rápido esos poderes**_ \- Dijo asombra do a todos ya que nadie sabía que había pasado Issei se estiraba como si de Goma se tratará.

Sirzech: Shuzo-sama - Atrayendo la atención de este - ¿Cómo Issei hace eso?

Shuzo: _ **Pues simple seguramente comió una fruta del diablo y aprendió a usar Haki**_

Y todos se pusieron pálidos, el Haki era una energía que hasta los demonios tenían problemas para usar y Las frutas del diablo se creían que eran solo un mito

Con Issei y Raiser

Y Raiser estaba estático no sabía qué hacer hasta que Issei lo toma de la cabeza con sus piernas estirándose, enrollando sus piernas - _**Gomu Gomu no Sladhammer (Estira Estira Martillo Giratorio)**_ \- Y sus piernas se desenrollan a una gran velocidad y con ese impulso lo impacta en el suelo, Issei Seguía unos 2 metros arriba de Raiser y dice - **Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling (Estira Estira ametralladora Stampa)** \- Y una lluvia de patadas que azotan a Raiser causando un gran daño.

Raiser que recién se estaba curando se empezó a levantar, se sentía débil y mucho, pero podía luchar todavía [Por que yo quise, no lo he hecho hacer sentir lo que se merece] y Issei dice - **Gomu Gomu no Misaru (Misil)** \- Y Estira sus brazos agarrando a Raiser y sale disparado contra él.

[En honor a Naruto, este es el más corto, perdón pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor]

Entonces Raiser se empieza a levantar y el fuego lo cubre generando alas en su espalda.

Issei lo mira indiferente, pero de repente una energía lo empezó a cubrir [Chacra normal]

Y con esto los dos salen disparados uno contra el otro.

Raiser: ¡Maldittttoooooo! - Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia al frente - **¡** **Fenikkusuinpakuto!** **(** **Impacto Fénix)** \- Y fuego se generó en su mano pero parecían relámpagos

Issei: ¡Raiserrrrrr! - Dijo igualmente estirando su brazo - **¡** **Rasengan! (Esfera espiral)** \- Y una esfera de color azul se generó en su mano impactando

[Esto es la escena final de la batalla del Valle del fin]

Raiser estaba en el suelo, a más no poder se sentía muy débil ya no podía pelear más estaba demasiado debilitado y sus heridas se sanaban pero el dolor se mantenía y lo sentía con mucha intensidad

[En honor a Dragón ball Z]

Issei se acerca a Raiser y le extiende la mano y un brillo sale de ella rodeando a Raiser

Issei: Te he pasado un poco de poder y así te podrás ir - Dijo en tono neutral

Entonces Issei le da la espalda y va caminando hacia la bandera pero, antes de llegar Raiser apretad sus puños y grita

Raiser: Muuuueeeeereeeeee - Y lanzó una Llamarada hacía Issei

Issei: ¡IMBÉCIL! - Y le dispara un rayo de energía dorado contra Raiser

El rayo fácilmente superaba la llamarada e impacto contra Raiser

[Tienes que admitir que ese pedazo de la saga de Freezer es genial]

Entonces Raiser tenía daños de gravedad y su regeneración era lenta

E Issei se acerca a la bandera y la toma.

Issei: Hemos vencido – Decía con una gran sonrisa.

Sirzech: (Y los vencedores de el Raitig Game, es Issei y su nobleza)

En el palco noble

Shuzo _ **: (Valla, Naruto y Goku también lo entrenaron, eso lo hace más interesante)**_ \- Y tenía una sonrisa muy placentera.

Y todos los demás, a excepción de Lucifer, estaban con la boca tan abierta que parecía que se les rompería.

Con Issei y su nobleza

Issei: Chicos gracias por ayudarme - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo: No había nada mejor que hacer, no tienes que agradecer fue un gusto - Esto lo dijo de manera perezosa.

Ikaros: Hi, Issei-sama - Dijo inexpresiva.

Hanzo: De nada, ya necesitaba estirarme - Esto lo dijo moviendo sus hombros como si fuera un calentamiento.

Ghon: No hay por qué agradecer, fue un placer - Dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: Bueno es hora de que vuelvan - Y con esto debajo de ellos un círculo rojo apareció - Oye Ichigo, salúdame a Rukia y al resto - Dijo feliz.

Ichigo: Claro, yane (Adiós) - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y desaparece.

Issei: Ghon, saludos a Kilua, Leorio y a Kurapica.

Ghon: Esta bien, te veo en otro momento – Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y empezó a desaparecer.

Issei: Hanzo saluda a tu hijo y a los demás de mi parte – Se acerco y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

Hanzo: Esta bien, nos veremos – Él imito la acción para después enderezarse y con una pequeña sonrisa, desaparece.

Issei: Ikaros, saluda de mi parte a Tomoki, Sugata, Nimph, Astrea y Sohara - Dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa.

Ikaros: Si Issei-sama, adiós – Entonces hace una pequeña reverencia y desaparece.

Entonces él brilla y aparece frente a todos los nobles.

Sirzech: Disculpe Shuzo-sama, ¿nos podría explicar quien fue le dijo sobre Issei? - Dijo con miedo a la respuesta ya que si había alguien que tenía contacto directo con Shuzo y era ancestro de Issei debería ser alguien muy importante.

Shuzo: _ **Pues para ser sincero fue Goku, el me dijo que viniera a ver**_ \- Dijo tranquilo.

Issei: Usted conoce a Goku-oji-san – Dijo apareciendo y con curiosidad.

Shuzo: _ **Claro que lo conozco, ¿Quién crees que le dio permiso de que viajarán a otras dimensiones para hacer tu Nobleza?**_ \- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

Issei: Ssssssuuuuuuuuggggggggggeeeeeeee (Genial) - Dijo con ojos brillantes, pero cuando se percató recupero la compostura y hablo - Gracias, por permitir que viajará.

Shuzo: _ **No hay de que Chico y dime como esta Ddraig**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Pues, porque no mejor lo ve usted mismo - Dijo de manera feliz.

Shuzo toca el brazo de Issei y aparece en un plano mental.

Shuzo: _ **Hola, Ddraig**_ \- Dijo viendo a la enorme criatura - _ **¿Cómo has estado?**_

Ddraig: _ **Hola Shuzo, eh estado muy bien, gracias**_ \- Con algo de nervios _._

Shuzo: _ **Quien lo diría, tu nuevo portador es nieto de Goku**_ \- Dijo haciendo que Ddraig asienta.

Ddraig: _**En eso tienes razón y mucha, eso me sorprendió, seguramente el sera mi portador más** **poderoso** _ \- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Shuzo: _ **Bueno aunque quisiera seguir hablando, tengo que salir.**_

En el plano real habían pasado 2 segundos.

Shuzo: _ **Y dime chico, ahora ¿Qué harás?**_ \- Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos - _ **Pues digo tienes control sobre el Ki y creo que puedes llegar a súper Sajajin,**_ _**puedes usar varios tipos de magia, puedo sentir que tienes unas 7 tipos y de los cuales 1 es de Dragón slayer, tienes uso de Chackra y de los poderes de Kurama y por último puedes usar Haki Y la Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi, que harás eres poderoso y mucho**_ \- Dijo asustando a todos y Issei lo mira y responde.

Iseei: Fácil, volveré a caso con Buchou y los demas - Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Y ante esto Rías lo abraza apretándolo con toda su fuerza y todos se le acercan y lo abrazan.

Rías: Y dime Ise, ¿Cómo obtuviste estos poderes? – Dijo muy curiosa.

Issei: Fácil mis abuelos me enseñaron todo lo que sabían – Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sirzech: Entonces han de ser guerreros poderosos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Pues claro, por algo eran conocidos como el Guerrero legendario, El Héroe de la cuarta guerra Ninja, El Dragón Slayer supremo y el Rey de los piratas - Dijo con felicidad.

Ante esto todos se quedan boqui abiertos, excepto él mismo Shuzo.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Está historia continuara…

Mándeme sus opiniones sobre la realeza de Issei, pero no de Fairy Tail, Naruto, Dragón ball o One piece y piezas son 6 peones, 2 alfiles y Reina es lo que me falta dígame quien les gustaría ya decidí el segundo caballo y Torre.


	3. Datos

Hola amigos aquí les dejo un poco de información sobre Issei y sus aliados que e decidido hasta ahora y para que sepan las piezas de la realeza de Issei es de piezas mutantes o sea que un peón es equivalente a un alfil o Reina, así que ninguno es débi, recomindeme personajes de juegos, todavía hay espacio para 4 peones, 2 alfiles y la reina

Nobleza de Issei

Peones

1\. Rina invers (Magia negra)

2\. Ravel Phenix (Poderes Fénix)

3\. Hanzo/Scorpion (Mortal kombat X Llamas infernales y Kenjutsu)

4\. Ikaros/Reyna de Urano (Poderes de Sora no otoshimono)

5\. ¿?

6\. ¿?

7\. ¿?

8\. ¿?

Torres

1\. Ghon Freecs (Nen, mega furza, velocidad y instintos super desarrollado)

2\. Toriko/Rey celestial (Mega fuerza, poder de las células alimticias)

Caballos

1\. Ichigo Kurosaki/Shinigami y Capitán del 14bo escuadrón (Riatsu, poderes al miximo)

2\. ¿?

Alfiles

1\. ¿?

2\. ¿?

Reina

1\. ¿?

Rey

Issei Hyoudo Son Monke D. Dragneel Uzumaki (Super sajajin fase ¿?, Magia Dragón slayer, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?,, Magia Fairy, ¿? y ¿?, Control del ¿?% poder de Kurama, Full Haki y Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi, Control ¿?% y Sekiteriu 100% Armadura)

[PODERES DE ISSEI SOLO MOSTRARE LOS QUÉ YO QUIERO O LOS QUÉ YA SE REVELARON


	4. Explicacion y Un mal presagio

hola a todos mis amigos, gracias por seguír esta historia

Mmmm - Hablando

(MMMM) - pensando

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Técnica

 _ **Hola humano**_ \- monstro, invocación o Dios poderoso hablando

 _ **(Humamo tonto)**_ \- Monstro, invocación o ser súper poderoso pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Capítulo 3: Explicación y un mal presagio

Bueno todos tenían una expresión, digamos peculiares [pero lo más acercado seria la misma expresión que tenia las Amazonas de One piece cuando Luffy derrota a Mari gold y Sander Sonia capítulo 416]

Issei se preguntaba por que esa expresión pero un Flash de un recuerdo vino hacía el y ahora si comprendía las expresiones y dijo - Bueno seguramente quieren explicaciones ¿no? - Dijo tranquilo

Sirzech: si, por favor - Dijo sin salir del shock

Issei: Bueno lo que paso, fue que cuando Raiser me "mato", pues realmente si morí - Y esto asombro a todos y Issei busca algo en sus pantalones y dice – Rias-buchou ten - Y le entrega 8 peones y esto pues ya se pueden imaginar la expresión de todos

Rias: ¿Cómo es posible? - anonadada

Issei: Se los dije yo morí - y esto hiso que lo miraran como si fuera un fantasma - Pero Goku-oji-san me revivió y junto con el resto de mis abuelos me entrenaron durante 15 años - Y esto hizo que lo vieran como si estuviera loco, menos 1

 _Shuzo_ _:_ _**Ya veo, así que entrenaron "Ahi**_ **"** \- Y esto atrajo la atención de todos - _**En la habitación del tiempo, un lugar en la brecha inter dimensional que hace que 1 día normal sea 1 año allí, puesto que yo le di el diseño al tercer Kami de la tierra**_ \- Bueno, no dudaron ya que tenia sentido si el Dios del espacio tiempo lo explica

Issei: Exacto, entonces entrene día y noche hasta alcanzar mi poder actual, pero el último día mi abuelo Goku llegó y dijo que había pedido un favor a un amigo me dijo que era para viajar por otras dimensiones y reclutar mi nobleza, pero solo 1 persona por dimensión se me permite traer y ustedes ya conocieron a parte de mi nobleza, no los presente a todos faltaron 2 peones y mi otra torre - Bueno todos estaban muy impresionados eso significa que él había viajado por el espacio y tiempo, pero después voltearon a ver a Shuzo

Shuzo: _**¿Qué? Me parecía divertido ver lo que Issei haría, yo puedo ver todas las realidades posibles a cualquier evento, pero esta es una que recién apareció y por eso la estoy monitoreando para ver que todo esté bien, pero no me pregunten sobre otras realidades, no les diré nada**_ \- Dijo de manera autoritaria - _ **Y si les dijera tendría que matarlos**_ – Dijo emanando instinto asesino

Esto asustó a todos, ya que Shuzo no por nada herá un Dios

Issei: Entonces cuando conocí a Hanzo me enfrente a varios guerreros que peleaban a muerte, y cuando conocí a Ikaros conocí a un chico que me recordó a mi mismo Tomoki y así todas fueron buenas experiencias y cada una fue excepcional además de muy divertida - Dijo con una sonrisa, que hiso que varias chicas se sonrojen - Pero he vuelto para recobrar mi vida y seguir al lado de mis amigos. - Esto lo dijo con un pulgar arriba

Y con esto todos tenían una sonrisa aunque todos tenían diferentes impresión es

Rais: (Ise volvió, por "Mi" que felicidad, parece más maduro que habrá hecho y se ve muy lindo) - Dijo con un sonrojo

Koneko: (Issei-sempai volvió por nosotros y es menos pervertido y más lindo) - Al darse pensarlo un poco mejor agito su cabeza avergonzada.

Yuto: (Issei-kun se ha vuelto muy fuerte y quiso volver aun con ese nivel de poder) - penso con una risa

Akeno: (Ara, ara, Iseei-kun se a vuelto muy atractivo y parece que tomó mucho cariño hacia nosotros, aunque preferiría que fuera por mi) - Con una gran sonrisa

Asia: (Issei volviste, yo lo sabia, no te ibas a detener por algo como esto, lo sabia y ahora podremos estar juntos) - Pensó con sonrojo

Sirzech: (Valla Issei es alguien muy impresionante, tal vez de vería hablar un poco más con el) - Con una sonrisa

Grafiela: (Issei-sama atrajo la atención de varias personas, pero no los culpo con esos poderes) - Pensó algo inexpresiva

Zeoticus: (Parece que ese chico, es amable, fuerte, honorable y leal parece que Goku-sama lo entreno muy bien) - Pensaba viendo a Issei.

Shuzo: _ **(Goku jamás me decepcionas y tu descendiente será alguien importante, esto será divertido)**_ \- Con una sonrisa

Ravel: (Es poderoso, al parecer cariñoso y dijo que soy muy bonita, tal vez debería conocerlo mejor) - Pensaba sonrojada

Sirzech: Casi se me olvida - Dijo Atrayendo la atención de todos - Issei, por favor decide quién de la nobleza de Raiser debería ir contigo - Y todos excepto Issei y Shuzo quedaron pasmados.

Ravel: ¿Qué dices? - Dijo muy confundida.

Sirzech: Pues veras lo que pasa es que, antes de la pelea llame a Raiser y Issei para discutir algunas cosas y lo que paso más o menos así.

Flashback 10 minutos antes de la pelea

Sirzech: Los llame aquí para discutir los términos del juego – Dijo viendo a ambos aludidos.

Raiser: Qué te parece esto, cánselo el compromiso con Rías - Dijo con mucha confianza

Issei: Acepto, pero con la condición de que una de tus piezas se pasa a mi nobleza si tu logras hacerme un rasguño yo te ofrezco mis servicios como una afiliado a tu Nobleza y podrás tomar a cualquiera de mi nobleza - Dijo tranquilo.

Raiser: Acepto – confiado.

Sirzech: Decidido, estos son los términos - Dijo viendo a los dos muy seriamente.

Fin de Flashback

Y con esto asombra a todos, pues efectivamente Issei ni siquiera tenía un rasguño [Con lo del fuego, recuerden que Issei es un dragon slayer haci que es inmune al fuego]

Issei: Bueno, no obligare a ninguna a venir conmigo, así que si alguna quiere la podemos recibir en mi nobleza - Dijo con una sonrisa hacía la nobleza de Raiser

Ninguna dijo nada pero unos segundos después se escucha

Ravel: Yo, iré contigo - Dijo la pequeña rubia.

Y esto asombra a varias personas ya que Ravel era muy cercana a Raiser y que se quisiera separar de él era extraño.

Issei: Esta bien, así que comenzamos el ritual - Y Issei cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió tenía una mirada seria - Tu aceptas ser mi compañera, en el combate y en la paz, para que juntos como una familia podamos proteger lo preciado para nosotros, Ravel Phenix - Dijo viendo a la chica y saca un peón.

Ravel: Acepto, pero dudo que un peón sea suficiente, ya que yo usaba un alfil - Dijo a Issei que sonrió.

Issei: Pues estos peones no son normales - Y eso intrigo a todos - uno de estos peones es equivalente a una reina normal - Y el peón de Issei se hace un polvo plateado que entra en el cuerpo de Ravel.

Bueno otra vez Issei asombra a todos y Rías habla.

Rías: Issei, eso significa que una de esas piezas podría haberte hecho de mi nobleza, con sólo un peón - Dijo muy curiosa.

Issei: Pues si - Y eso era impresionante por que mientras más poderosa sea la pieza es equivalente a que el creador es más poderos - Por eso Hanzo y Ikaros a pesar de ser peones vencieron fácilmente a los peones de Raiser - Dijo muy tranquilo - Bueno, Que les parece si volvemos a casa Buchou, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba... - Y Rías y Asia con algunas lágrimas acienten, Akeno con una sonrisa también aciente, Kiba dice "Claro" y Koneko se limita a asentir pero con una pequeña sonrisa, que solo Issei noto - Y Ravel- Atrayendo la atención de la chica.

Ravel: ¿Qué? - Dijo viéndolo algo asombrado.

Issei: ¿Qué dices si vienes a vivir con migo a mi casa? - Y con esto impacta a todos los Gremory y a Ravel.

Ravel: ¿Por qué, dices eso? - Dijo algo sonrojada, pero muy intrigada

Issei: Muy fácil, ahora que eres parte de mi nobleza eres parte de mi familia y - Y pues esto tomo por sorpresa a todos y causó celos a algunas personas - Oh ¿Qué no escuchaste el juramento? - Dijo algo intrigado y Ravel nego con la cabeza - "Para que juntos como una familia, podamos proteger lo preciado para nosotros" ese es el juramento de mi nobleza - Dijo como de lo más normal y esto deja atónitos a todos y la chica se quedo viendo a Issei

Ravel: Claro, quisiera vivir contigo - Dijo con ojos un poco llorosos

Shuzo: _ **Oye Issei**_ \- Llamando la atención del chico - _ **Qué tiene tu brazo**_ \- Dijo viéndolo seriamente.

Issei: ¿Te diste cuenta? - Y Shuzo asintió - Pues veras cuando morí con el **Dragon Shoot (Disparo dragón)** en mi mano perdí el brazo y recibí un brazo de dragón pero la apariencia que tiene es temporal, Goku-oji-san me dijo que si no me cuido el brazo se saldrá de control - Un poco triste.

Sirzech: Yo tengo una última duda - Dijo viendo a Issei.

Issei: Claro dime – Tranquilo.

Sirzech: ¿Por qué emanas energía divina? - Dijo serio y todos una vez más se azombraro

Issei: Pues veras Goku-oji-sano al ser un Dios y desbloquear mi ADN a su 100% Causó que me volviera un semi Dios, y por eso emano esa energía, pero tranquilos no quiero pelear con nadie yo solo quiero volver a mi casa - Con una sonrisa.

Zeoticus: Gracias por responder, joven Issei - El patriarca Gremory

Y con eso se despiden de todos y Issei dice - **Hirashin no jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del trueno volador)** \- Y en un relámpago amarillo desaparecen la nobleza de Rías y Issei con Ravel

Time skip de 1 semana después

Issei se estaba despertando, pero no se podía levantar pero al abrir los ojos lo que vio algo que casi todo hombre quisiera ver [Acepción de los Gay, no critico solo aclaro] Opais (Pechos) y era Rías que lo tenía abrazado a su brazo izquierdo y Issei piensa

Issei: (Nadie diría nada si le tocó los Opais si es por "accidente") - pensó con cara algo pervertida pero noto que no podía y volteó a ver para encontrar a alguien.

[Issei es menos pervertido, pero no significa que lo dejo de ser, solo que ahora tenia límites]

Issei: (¡RAVEL!) - Y con esto vio que ella también estaba desnuda y había atrapado el brazo de Issei en un abrazo

Rias: Buenos días, Issei, Ravel - Dice viendo al peli negro mientras rascaba uno des sus ojos.

Ravel: Hola Issei, Rias - Dijo viendo a ambos pero en su mente sonó un click por así decirlo.

Rias/Ravel: ¡QUÉ HACÉS AQUI, YO DORMIR CON ISSEI Y DEJABAN DE COPIARME, YA BASTA – Decían ambas de manera sincronizada y enojada.

Asia: Issei ya despertaste - Y entonces entra a la habitación y ve a Rías y Ravel desnuda y ella cargaba puesto el uniforme de educación física y dice - ¡NO DEJERE QUÉ RÍAS-BUCHOU Y RAVEL-SAN, ME GANEN! - Y se empezó a desvestir.

Ddraig: _ **(¿Oye socio, este será un día muy largo no crees?)**_ \- Dijo en tono burlón.

Issei: (Ni me lo digas) - Pensaba algo agobiado.

Time skip

Escuela kuho

Issei: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, estos últimos días Rías Buchou y Ravel han estado muy cariñosas conmigo desde lo de Raiser, y eso hace que Asia se enoje con facilidad - Dijo con pesar.

[En este Fic Issei no asistió a clases hasta este momento por que ha tenido muchos problemas con lo de que es noble y por lo tanto tiene que hacer trabajos]

Pero después su mirada se volvió pervertida - Pero no sería nada malo tener un "vinculo" con cualquiera de ellas - Pero después se quedo pensando y dijo para sí mismo - No Iseei, así no fue como te enseñaron a tratar a una mujer, pero igual son demasiado bonitas para dejar de pensé en eso.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la misma clase

Chica 1: Oigan ya vieron - Llamando la atención de todas - El chico nuevo, el que esta sentado en el lugar de uno de los pervertidos - Apuntando a el "Nuevo"

Chica 2: Sí es muy guapo, con esa cabellera negra

Chica 3: Ojos disparejos de color jade y Azul mar

Todas con lo miraban con mucho anhelo.

Aika: Oye Mothohama

Mothohama: Qué quieres Kirie -

Aika: ¿Donde está el tercer pervertido que tiene por amigo? -

Matsuda: Pues en realidad no sabemos, no a venido desde hace 1 semana pero hoy apareció ese chico de ahí - Apuntando a Issei.

Pero cuando lo apuntan todos ven que está hablando muy animadamente con Asia.

Asia: Gracias por lo de cuidarme - Dijo feliz.

Issei: Sabes que no es hay problema, siempre que me necesites, dime y te ayudaré en lo que pueda Asia - Dijo con una sonrisa que hiso que se sonroje.

Asia: Gracias, entonces te diré si necesito algo - Dijo tímida y sonrojada.

Y todos los que estaban alrededor miraban con mucha envidia

Pensamientos mujeres en general: (Es caballeroso, y guapo pero el problema es la nueva) - Con mucha envidia

Pensamiento hombres en general: (Suertudo desgraciado) - Pensaban enojados

Asia: Bueno te hablo después... - Pero no se percató de que todos la escuchaban - Issei-kun

Issei: No te preocupes Asia, recuerda si alguien te molesta o algún tipo se te insinúa avísame y te protegeré - Dijo con una sonrisa a lo Naruto y hiso que se sonroje la chica.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta de que todos los escucharon, pero lo que tenia asombrados a toda la clase era una cosa que para ellos podía significar el apocalipsis - (ISSEI, ESTA SIENDO CABALLEROSO Y AMABLE CON UNA MUJER Y NO HA INTENTADO NADA PERVERTIDO) - este pensamiento perturbaba a todos.

Matsuda y Motohamata - Iiiiiiiiissssssssseeeeeeeeeeeiiiiii - Dijeron, intentando golpearlo, pero los detiene con una mano a cada uno.

Issei: Yo, chicos, que pasa - Ignorando que lo intentaron golpear.

Matsuda: Ya acuchaste los rumores - Con malicia.

Issei: ¿Rumores? - Algo inocente.

Matsuda: Los rumores de que Issei Hyoudo esta tras una chica y le está haciendo maldades - Ante esto Issei solo arquea la ceja.

Mohamata: De que intimidas a Rías-sempai y Himejia-sempai con algo, y que les haces los más horrorosos y desagradables actos sexuales Y tus manos manchadas de sangre quieren ir tras Koneko-chan la mascota de la academia, para devorar su cuerpo poco a poco como una vestía a su presa - Dijeron con claro disgusto y luego ambos, Motohama y Matsuda voltearon al otro lado de la clase.

En el otro lado de la clase.

Chica 1: Qué bonito pelo tienes Asia-san.

Asia: No digas eso.

Chica 3: Cómo quisiera ser Rubia.

Aika: Echizaras a todos los chicos – Dijo con un poco de malicia.

Asia: ¿Hechizar? – Pregunto muy inocentemente.

Con Isse

Motohamata: Y como era de suponer la lujuria de Issei interminable llegó a la nueva estudiante de intercambio Asia-chan.

Matsuda: ¿Qué te parece esto? nosotros lo inventamos.

Issei: ¿qué? - Bastante extrañado.

Mohamata: Me volvería loco de los celos si no hiciera esto - Con enojo.

Matsuda: Pero a lo mejor ya estamos locos y por eso hacemos esto - Igual que el otro.

Issei: Oigan...- Pero no termino.

Matsuda: pero no te preocupes - Con la misma malicia.

Issei: Ah – Intrigado.

Mohamata: Tabien hay rumores "Homo" que tienes con Kiba – Molestándolo.

Matsuda: Eh oído que algunas chicas les encanta - Con complicidad

Issei: Miren par de carbones - Llamando la atención de la clase - Ya dejen esas estupideces, Rias-buchou y Akeno-sempai son amigas mías del club al que asisto y nunca en mi vida les he hecho algo que fuera en contra de su voluntad, y con Koneko-chan, ella no es una animal para que la traten así como si fuera una mascota y ella es totalmente capaz de elegir de sus amistades y si, que tiene de malo que yo tenga una amistad con ella, y a Asia la conocí cuando llegó al pueblo y no tenia donde ir así que le ofrecí una habitación en la casa de mis padres, y Kiba es un buen amigo mío, saben a veces es divertido estar con alguien que no sólo piensa en cosas pervertidas, y si ustedes son mis amigos para que quiero enemigos - Dijo muy indignado.

Esto asombra a todos Issei demostró madurez ante la situación y la trato calmado, pero ese fue un golpe muy duro en contra de Motohamata y Matsuda, se sintieron muy mal por haber esparcido esos rumores y las mujeres pensaban

Mujeres en general (Qué le paso a, Issei pervertido, ahora es amable sincero y bastante atractivo) - Pensaban todas

Time skip

Issei se encuentra con una toalla alrededor de su cintura sentado en un sillón y de repente la puerta se abre para mostrar a Akeno pero con una bata húmeda, al igual que su pelo

Akeno: Perdón, por la espera - Dijo viendo al peli negro

Issei: No hay problema, y Gracias por venir Akeno-San - Y extendía un poco su brazo - No es algo que pueda controlar, a pesar de mis poderes – Avergonzado.

Y entonces Issei se le queda viendo apreciando la belleza de la chica con ropa húmeda.

Akeno: ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo sabiendo que estaba haciendo Issei.

Issei: Es que tu ropa - Con un sonrojo.

Akeno: Es que me di un baño para el ritual, pero no tuve tiempo de secarme ya que tenemos prisa - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Gomen (Perdón) – apenado.

Akeno: No hay problema - Y tomo su mano y empezó a masaje ar sus mano - El poder de tu brazo es demasiado, para poder detenerlo tendré que chuparlo desde tus dedos - Y sin que Issei pueda hacer algo mete uno de los dedos de Issei en su boca - Eh quitado el poder del Dragón por el momento - Dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo

Issei con un sonrojo - Gracias

Akeno: En la batalla contra Reiser, no te rendiste y te ponías siempre de pie y te veías muy heroico, y llegaste al compromiso de Buchou para salvarla e incluso derrotaste a Reiser el proclamado inmortal y después de ver ese gran poder y tu forma de ser, he sentido algo extraño hacía ti ¿Esto es amor? - Dijo poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Issei el cual desliza hacía su estómago, causando que Issei se sonroje más - Nos vemos, más tarde.

E Issei se quedo viendo la nada.

Time skip, casa Hyoudo.

Rias: Bueno, empecemos nuestra reunión normal - Dijo Rías - Este mes hemos tenido Once contratos por Akeno, diez por Koneko, diez más por Ravel , ocho por Yuuto, tres por Asia - Pero para en ese instante - Y ¡¿Treinta y cinco por Issei?! - Dijo impactada.

Y todos lo voltearon a ver.

Issei: No me culpen con mis nuevos poderes los hago más rápido y fácil - Dijo tranquilo.

Pero de repente la madre de Issei aparece.

[A LOS PAPAS DE ISSEI ME VOY A REFERIR CÓMO Madre H y Padre H]

Madre H: Hola - Y todos la saludan - No quisieran ver unas cuantas fotos - Y empieza a mostrarles foros de Issei de pequeño.

Rías, Asia y Ravel: Issei/Kun/San de pequeño - Múltiples veces viendo la imagen muy sonrojadas.

Koneko: Historia vergonzosa de Issei-sempai - Dijo algo inexpresiva pero con un pequeño sonrojo.

Yuuto: Ella es una buena madre - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: Aunque detesto que haga esto, tienes razón.

Yuuto: Debe ser agradable vivir con una familia - Y lentamente cambia de página en el álbum - Si me Issei-kun y esta foto... - Con una mirada algo sombría.

Issei: El era un vecino, se mudo porque sus padres tenían trabajo en el extranjero - Dijo nostálgico - ¿Cuál era su nombre? AH ya me acorde es... - Pero no termino.

Yuuto: Dime Issei-Kun y esa espada – Pregunto de manera sombría.

Issei: Realmente no lo sé era algo de familia – Dijo pensativo.

Yuuto: Valla las coincidencias existen – Dijo para después retirarse.

Time skip noche.

Issei: Valla Kiba actuaba raro hoy - Recordando a su amigo, pero saca su detector demoníaco y dice - ¿Aquí es?

Viendo el enorme edificio lujoso al cual entro.

En el departamento.

Issei: No parece japonés, ¿Cuál será su trabajo? - Viendo el estilo Estado Unidense.

¿?: Quieres un trago - Dijo viendo al chico.

Issei: Gracias, aunque mi familia aguante muy bien el alcohol aun no soy mayor de edad, así que no gracias - Rechazando el trago con cortesía.

¿?: Qué mal y yo que quería alguien para tomar un trago.

Issei: ¿Ese es su deseo? – Dijo dudoso.

¿?: Si, lo es algún problema.

Issei: No, su deseo será compensado de manera adecuada.

¿?: Bueno, pero solo tengo agua, ¿está bien? - recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Issei.

Y después se sirve y toma de un solo el vaso.

Un pequeño Time skip.

¿?: Entonces viniste volando, ya que no puedes hacer círculos de tele transportación – Pregunto divertido.

[Issei solo puede invocar sus piezas de nobleza, no transportarse]

Issei: Si, por desgracia no me sale eso de los portales.

¿?: Bien *Hip* y dime ¿quieres mi alma? - Dijo tranquilo.

Issei: Cómo crees, ¿por esto? No podría cobrarte algo tan importante por tan poco.

¿?: Valla que amable.

Issei: Yo creo, que no debo ser alguien que les arrebate de manera injusta las cosas a otros.

¿?: Bueno, entonces que tal eso - Apunta a un cuadro - Es original.

Issei: Sí te parece justo no tengo problema.

Time skip

Issei está afuera del hotel y recibe un mensaje de Rías y usando Tele transportación apareció junto a ella frente a un almacén abandonado

Rias: Gracias por venir rápido – Dijo seriamente.

Issei: No hay de que – Dijo tranquilamente.

Rías: Aquí hay un demonio callejero, Issei, Koneko, y Yuuto por favor háganse cargo.

Todos los mencionados acintieron.

Ya acento son atacados por una especie de araña con cuerpo de mujer con un torso grotezco. Ella ataco lanzando una especie de acido contra Koneko la cual no pudo reaccionar.

Issei: Futon: Kiryū (Elemento aire: Corriente de aire) – De su boca salió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que logro hacer que el ataque fuese devuelto – **Hirashin no Jutsu (Jutsu del dios del trueno volador)** – Lanzó un Kunai hacia el demonio y se tele transporto frente al demonio y estiro su brazo - **Gomu Gomu no Pistoru (Estira Estira Pistola)** \- Y le da un puñetazo mando a volar hacía Kiba - ¡Oye Kiba, córtala! - Y reacción de último minuto lo corta pero no fue un corte mortal y fue atacado por el demonio pero antes ser lastimado fue detenida ya que Koneko la sostuvo y con fuerza la azoto contra el suelo.

Rias: Akeno, Ravel - Y Akeno lanza un relámpago y Ravel una Llamarada - En nombre de la familia Gremori te castigar - Y usando su magia lo destruye.

Y entonces Rias volteo hacia Yuuto.

Rías: ¿Qué tienes Yuuto? - Dijo preocupado - Por ese error pudiste haber murto

Yuuto: Perdón, pero este no ha sido mi mejor día - Y se va caminando.

Pero es alcanzado por Isse.

Issei: Kiba, alto - Y Yuuto se detiene al sentir la mano de Issei en su hombro - Qué te pasa estas algo, raro, dime somos amigos – Preocupado.

Yuuto: Amigos ¿Eh?, Eres muy apasionado Isse, pero acabo de recordar algo muy rudimentario, la razón por la que lucho - Con la mirada baja.

Issei: Para Rías Buchou ¿no? – Declaro dudoso.

Yuuto: No yo vivo por venganza - Y ve a Issei - Vivo para destruir Excalibur espada sagrada - Y se da la vuelta y empieza a retirarse.

Issei se le queda viendo un tiempo

Issei: (Esa mirada se parece a la que describió Naruto-ojisan cuando Sasuke-ojisan era un renegado) – Pensó muy preocupado.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	5. Datos 2

Hola, perdón pero este no es un capitulo, es información sobre Issei y sus aliados que e decidido y diré sus habilidades, sigo abierto a sugerencias, pero ya tengo decidido a la mayoría

Afiliados no demonios o de realeza

Le fe Pendragon (Maga, apoyo, no demonio)

Peones

1\. Rina invers (Magia negra)

2\. Ravel Phenix (Poderes Fénix)

3\. Hanzo/Scorpion (Mortal kombat X Llamas infernales y Kenjutsu)

4\. Ikaros/Reyna de Urano (Poderes de Sora no otoshimono)

5\. Tsuna Tsawada/Decimo Vongola (Poderes Hiper Mode, poderes de anillos de sus amigos y capacidad de imitación

6\. Terri Bogard/Lobo legendario (Poderes de todos los The king of Fighters convinados y unos inventados)

7\. ¿?

8\. ¿?

Torres

1\. Ghon Freecs (Nen, mega furza, velocidad y instintos super desarrollado)

2\. Toriko/Rey celestial (Mega fuerza, poder de las células alimticias)

Caballos

1\. Ichigo Kurosaki/Shinigami y Capitán del 14bo escuadrón (Riatsu, poderes al miximo)

2\. Kenshin Jimura/Batusai el destajador (Maestro de la espada, capacidad de ver las cosas lentas, incluso seria capas de ver a Goku en el 75 Porcientoe su velocidad)

Alfiles

1\. Kuroka Medaka (habilidades de la serie) pero será más Adelante

2\. ¿?

Reina

1\. ¿?

Rey

Issei Hyoudo Son Monke D. Dragneel Uzumaki/El semi Dios/El Dragon otharu de las nueve colas (Super sajajin fase ¿?, Magia Dragón slayer, Satan Soul, ¿?, ¿?, Magia Fairy, ¿? y ¿?, Control del ¿? poder de Kurama , Full Haki y Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi Control ¿? y Sekiryuutei 100% Armadura)


	6. Exalibur: La pelea y la llegada

Hola este es el nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste

Hola - Hablando

(Hola) - Pensando

 **Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (Estira Estira ametralladora propulsada)** \- Técnica

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Excalibur: La llegada y la pelea

Después de que Yuto se fuera

En la casa de Issei

Issei estaba sentado junto a Asia y Ravel y Rías en la silla del escritorio

Issei: ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir Kiba? - Dijo preocupado viendo a Rías

Rías: El peor enemigo de un demonio es una espada sagrada. Quema a un demonio simplemente al tocarlo y puede destruirlo con sólo rasguñarlo, una espada Sagrada puede matar a cualquier demonio incluso a un Mahou - Dijo viendo al suelo muy preocupada.

Issei: Ya veo, eso está muy mal - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Rías: Sin embargo, también es cierto que sólo unos pocos elegidos pueden utilizarlas. Es por eso que la Iglesia ha intentado crear un ser artificialmente para que pueda utilizar a Excalibur, una espada Sagrada. Y se le dio el nombre: Experimento Espada Sagrada - Dijo seriamente

Issei: ¿Experimiento Espada Sagrada? - Dijo confundido.

Ravel: Creo que una vez escuche a Tou-san hablar de eso - Dijo haciendo memoria.

Asia: ¡Nunca escuché hablar de eso cuando estaba en la iglesia! - Dijo algo impactada.

Rías: Eso no me sorprende - Y suspira - Sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Me dijeron que fue un completo fracaso - Dijo angustiada.

Issei: Valla – impresionado pero a la vez algo enojado.

Rías: Yuuto es un sobreviviente - Dijo con pesar

Ravel: Qué horror - Dijo impacta

Asia: ¡¿Kiba-san?! - Dije asustada

Issei: ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! - al percatarse de algo y Rías dice "¿Qué sucede?" - Un segundo - Y Después saca un álbum de fotos

Issei: Kiba vio esto y dijo que era una Espada Sagrada - Dijo viendo la foto

Asia: ¡¿Ah!? – impresionada.

Ravel: ¿Cómo es eso? - Dijo viendo la foto.

Rías: No es tan poderoso como Excalibur, pero tiene razón es una Espada sagrada - Dijo analizando la imagen.

Issei: Cuando la vio empezó a actuar raro después de ver la foto - Dijo con tristeza

Ravel: Valla, eso explica su comportamiento

Asia: ¡No puedo creer que hubiera una tan cerca de ti! - Dijo impresionada

Issei: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Fui a la iglesia con la familia de este unas 8 veces de pequeño y ahí conocí a Shidou - Señalado a la persona sentada junto a Issei.

Rías: Ya veo y ahora entiendo por qué desapareció. Pero... - Y se quedo en silencio

Issei: Buchou, estas bien - Dijo algo preocupado.

Rías: No es nada, solo ya se hizo tarde, ahora vayamos a dormir - Y empieza a desabrochar se la blusa

Issei: ¿Por qué te desvistes aquí? - Dijo sonrojado junto a Asia y Ravel igual de sonrojadas

Rías: ¿Por qué? Sabes que no puedo dormir con la ropa puesta, ¿no? - Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

Issei: Lo sé pero, ¡¿Por qué aquí, en mi habitación,! - Dijo sonrojado, mientras Asia se tapa la boca con una mano y Ravel asiente dándole la razón a Issei.

Rías: Pues claro voy a dormir contigo, por supuesto - Dijo de manera tranquila

Issei: ¡¿Qué?!

Ravel: ¡Ese es mi lugar, yo dormiré con él! - Dijo quitándose su atuendo.

Asia: Entonces,¡YO también voy a dormir contigo! - Dijo con vergüenza y quitandose la blusa, Resiviendo un "Ah" de parte de Issei - ¡Voy a Dormir con Issei-san ! - Y se desvistes demasiado rápido

Y ya las tres solo en ropa interior

Issei: ¡¿AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! - Dijo impresionado

En la antigua iglesia abandonada

Dos coletas con capucha blanca caminaban juntas

¿?: Esta muy deteriorada - Viendo el lugar.

¿?2: He oído que un demonio y un ángel caído tenía un conflicto... - También viendo el lugar

¿?: Esta muy retrasado. - Y se quita la capucha a una chica de pelo azul con un mechón verde de ojos amarillos claro - ¿Estás segura de que se supone que lo conoceríamos aquí? - Dijo con duda

¿?2: Por supuesto que sí - Ya sin capucha era una chica de pelo café claro de ojos violeta con dos coletas - ¡Yo vivía aquí con mis padres! ¡Bueno cuando era pequeña! - Mostrando la misma foto que tenía Issei.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad

Podemos apreciar a Yuuto pelear con Freed a una muy alta velocidad. [Esto es igual que en el Canon]

A la mañana siguiente

En casa de Issei

Suena una alarma

Issei: mi cuerpo se siente algo pesado - Y ve que a su derecha Rías una vez más [Maldito suertudo] Desnuda durmiendo con su brazo de como almohada y a Asia a su izquierda igual desnuda usando su otro brazo como almohada y por si fuera poco a Ravel sobre el durmiendo en su pecho y hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente - ¡¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?!

Se escuchó ese grito por toda la ciudad y Rías se despierta

Rías: Buenos días, Issei - Dijo viendo al chico.

Asia: Buen día, Iseei-san - de la misma manera que Rías.

Ravel: Hola, Issei - También como la otras.

Issei: ¿Qué hacen aquí? - asustado poniéndose en un rincón.

Asia: Caíste dormido con nosotros anoche - De manera inocente.

Issei: (Odio el dormir tan profundo, ¿POR QUÉ ME HICIERON ESTO BAKAS OJI-SANS) - Pensaba maldiciendo a sus difuntos abuelos que estornudaban en el otro mundo excepto Goku que estornudo en el templo de Kami-sama.

Rías: Asi que decidimos tomar un lugar para dormir - Dijo viendo a Asia y Ravel.

Ravel: Y como ellas tomaron tus brazos dormí sobre ti - Algo avergonzada.

Asia: Hai (Sí) - En afirmación a lo anterior) -

Issei: (¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?) - Con un fuerte sonrojo.

Asia: Se me olvido hacer el desayuno - Dijo algo preocupada.

Rías: Hay no - Y se levanta cubriéndose con la sabana - Te veo luego Issei - Dijo viendo a Issei.

Asia: Gracias por invitarnos, Issei-san -Poniéndose una prenda que la cubrían.

Ravel: Bueno, me voy, adiós Issei-Kun - Poniéndose una bata.

Y todas juntas salieron del cuarto y Issei se puso en una ose

Issei: La influencia de Buchou y Ravel está causando que Asia cosas sucias, pero porque y cuando intento no ser un pervertido supremo, por que cuando era pervertido no me pasaba esto, y ahora que no quiero serlo si me pasa - Y entonces ve dos mechones de color Rojo y Rubio - Aunque su llegar a tener algo con alguna de ellas, las otras se van a enojar y como diría Goku-oji-san, Natsu-oji-san y Luffy-oji-san la mujeres asustan - Y empieza a agitar la cabeza

Ddraig: **_Oye socio_** \- Y la voz de dragón hiso que Issei volteara a ver a todos lados - **_¿Te olvidaste de mi voz compañero?_** \- Con clara curiosidad

Issei: Lo siento Ddraig, es que me tomaste desprevenido - Dijo viendo ela brillo verde de su mano

Ddraig: ¿ ** _Nunca dejas de pensar en mujeres?_** \- Dijo molestándolo.

Issei: Es que cosas como esta me ponen a pensar en esto - Dijo algo depresivo.

Ddraig: **_Solo pon atención, que deje mi sueño para advertirte_** – Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Issei: ¿Tú también sentiste esa energía? - Dijo seriamente pero con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: **_Sí, he sentido una gran fuerza cerca tuyo últimamente, He tenido problemas para dormir._**

Issei: Ya decía yo que solo yo lo sentía - Dijo seriamente.

Ddraig: **_Mantente alerta, nunca sabes cuándo puede atacar el Blanco_** .

Issei: Si, puede que tengas razón, pero dime un poco más de el.

Ddraig: **_Dragón Blanco: También conocido como el Vanishing Dragón, y somos conocidos como los dragones Celestiales, pero jamás nos quisimos, y nuestros poseedores están a pelear entre sí._**

Issei: Quien diría eso un rival que no conocía, será interesante - Con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: **_(Definitivo este es un descendiente de ese cuarteto de tarados que tiene por abuelos)_** \- Con una gota de sudor.

Mientras en la academia Kuho

Podemos ver a Sona a Satiri y Tsubaki estaban caminando hacia la escuela, pero Sona se detiene y ve a las dos chicas de la iglesia en la entrada.

Sona: Una espada Sagrada - Dijo viendo a las dos con un poco de miedo.

En los pasillos de la escuela

Issei: ¿Karaoke? - Con una ceja alzada.

Mohamata: Sí queremos pedir disculpas por lo de los rumores - Dijo algo avergonzado.

Matsuda: Sí además ya a sido un buen tiempo desde que fuimos, y podemos insertar canciones de personajes - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Kíryuu: De que "Insertar" hablan - Dijo como siempre: metiéndose.

Mohamata y Matsuda: ¡¿Kíryuu!? - Volteando a ver sorprendidos.

Issei: Hola Kíryuu - Dijo saludando cortésmente.

Kíryuu: Vaya, Vaya. ¿O tal mañana hablan de cosas pervertidas? - Molestándolos [Excepto a Issei]

Mohamata: ¡Solo estábamos hablando de ir al Karaoke! – Dijo molesto.

Matsuda: Si, para disculparnos con Issei - Dijo apoyando a su amigo.

Kíryuu: ¿Karaoke? Suena divertido ¡Me encantaría ir también!, oye Asia

Issei: Claro entre más mejor - Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que su par de amigos y Kíryuu se sorprendano

Asia: Hai, ¡También me gustaría! - Con una sonrisa

Mohamata y Matsuda: ¿Nani? - Algo sonrojados pero reciben un golpe en la cabeza.

Issei: No miren así a Asia - Con humo en sus puños.

Time skip/edificio de sala de ocultismo.

Asia: Vaya esta reluciente - Dijo viendo el suelo.

Issei: Tienes razón es un muy buen acabado y está bien pulido.

Asia se percató de una puerta al fondo de un pasillo.

Asia: ¿Qué es allí, Issei-san? - Viendo la puerta

Issei: Pues no lo se, siempre está cerrado - Dijo viendo esa puerta - (Pero ahora que lo pienso, siento un poder bastante intenso que proviene allí)

En la sala de Ocultismo

Rías: Ahora de que estamos todos, empecemos - Dijo con Issei y Asia que residen llegaron.

Issei: ¿Y Kiba? - Dijo al percatarse de la falta de su amigo.

Koneko: Yuuto-sempai no vino a la escuela hoy - Tomando té de manera inexpresiva pero un tanto preocupada.

Asia: ¿No vino Kiba-san? - Extrañada

Ravel: Si, no ha venido hoy - Dijo ya que ella todavía no la podían inscribir en la academia.

Issei: Será que esto tiene que ver con la conversación de ayer Buchou - Haciendo que Rías baje un poco la vista - Dígamelo, no voy a permitir que un amigo mio este sufriendo, Sea sincera ¿Kiba tiene más que ver con las espadas sagradas? - Dijo viendo a la pelirroja.

Rías: Habían acido muchos más niños que podían ser compatibles con Excalibur - Con algo de pesar, a esto Ravel y Asia se sorprenden pero Issei se mantiene de manera seria - Esto sucede porque hay 7 espadas conocidas como Excalibur, Ya que la original fue destruida en pedazos hace mucho tiempo, la iglesia encontró esos fragmentos y utilizando alquimia crearon 7 espadas nuevas - Dijo explicando

Ravel: Un momento eso significa que él puede utilizarlas – Impresionada.

Rías: Yuuto y los otros sujetos de pruebas fallaron en ser compatibles con las Excalibur, el experimento fracaso. En consecuencia el líder de los experimentos decidió deshacerse de todos los sujetos de prueba - dijo Triste

Issei: Deshacerse eso quiere decir que lo asesinó - Dijo con enojo.

Rías: Si, Sin embargo era el único que escapo y con su vida terminándose, tenía un gran deseo de venganza, viendo su voluntad pensé en transfórmalo en demonio - Terminando con su relato.

Issei: Y así Kiba se transformo en demonio, por eso cuando le enseñe la foto, el se puso así - Dijo con pesar.

Rías: Solo lo mantendremos vigilado por un tiempo - Cambiando su expresión.

Y la puerta se abre.

Akeno: Vaya, Vaya ¿Ya estamos todos reunidos? - Entrando

Rías: Al fin llegas Akeno.

Akeno: Traje algunos invitados - Mostrando a Sona y Tsubaki

Issei: La presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vicepresidenta - Viendo a las invitadas.

Akeno: Ella tiene asuntos urgentes con Buchou.

Sona: Rías necesito que vallamos a mi casa hay nadie no interferirá - Hablándole a la pelirroja.

Rías: Suena delicado – Seria dijo parándose.

Sona: Si, es algo serio – Dijo retirándose junto con Rias y Akeno.

Time skip/Spa

Sona: Esta mañana tuve contacto con dos socios de la iglesia – Dijo muy seriamente.

Akeno: ¿Contacto? - Algo preocupado.

Rías: No los había visto en esta ciudad desde hace un tiempo ¿Y que buscaban? - comprendiendo la situación.

Sona: Buscaba, hablar contigo, Rias - Dijo seriamente

Rías: ¿Socios de la iglesia buscan hablar con un demonio? Debes estar bromeando - Con clara incredulidad - De cualquier caso, esto no es bueno. Y bien ¿Qué les dijiste? - Con curiosidad

Sona: Acepte, Mañana después de la escuela, visitarán su club - Recibiendo un "Eh" por respuesta - Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa - Limpiando sus lentes.

Tsubaki: Estos dos socios de la iglesia tenían una espada Sagrada con ellos – Dijo un poco preocupada.

Rías: ¿Socios de la iglesia con una espada Sagrada? ¿En esta ciudad de todos los lugares? ¿Tal vez hay una filial de la iglesia en esta ciudad? - Y en un Flash recuerda la foto de Issei - ¿No será qué? – Preocupada y apresuradamente se retira.

Con Issei, Asia y Ravel

Ya están caminando hacia casa pero se detuvieron

Asia: ¡Tengo escalofríos! - Asustada

Ravel: Es un objeto sagrado, puedo sentirlo - Asustada

Issei sentía una precencia fuerte pero ni lo asustba

Issei: Esta sensación es como cuando te conocí Asia y fui a esa iglesia y - Tuvo un flashback de Freed - Mamá - Algo asustando

Con Rías

Rías: Lo siento Sona, pero los demás están en problemas, tengo que ir a salvarlos - Yéndose junto a Akeno

En la casa Hyoudo.

Issei, Ravel y Asia abren la puerta.

Y escuchan - Sí es cierto jajajaja - Se escuchó de la cocina

Madre H: Y esta es cuando se lanzan a la piscina - Y Issei, Ravel y Asia se asoman y ven a las chicas de la iglesia hablando con su madre - Oh, Issei, ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! ¿Por que te ves tan sorprendido? -

Issei: (Esa presencia viene de esas dos) - Mientras Asia y Ravel se esconden detrás de él.

¿?2: Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, Issei-Kun - Atrayendo la atención del mencionado - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy yo! - Haciendo una sonrisa

Issei: (En efecto su Ki se me hace familiar) – Pensó intentando recordar.

Madre H: ¡Mira, esta chica de aquí! Shido Irina-chan - Enseñándole la foto de ella y Issei de pequeños

Issei: ¿Qué? Pero... - Dijo muy asustado

Madre H: Ella era tan masculina en esa época, pero ahora es lo opuesto! ¡Casi no la reconozco! - Con una sonrisa

Issei: : Vaya, yo realmente pensaba que era barón - Con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Madre H: Eso es realmente descortés, ¿sabes? - Enojada

Issei: Gomen, pero como actuabas te hacía parecer niño - En son de disculpas

Irina: Lo entiendo, admito que era muy masculina en ese entonces - Para que se calmará - Pero parece que has hecho amigas algo peculiares - Mientras que la otra chica las mira de manera fría a Asia y Ravel[Recuerden que Issei es un semi Dios así que no emana energía demoníaca, y no emana energía divina, ya que no ha utilizado sus poderes]

Pequeño Time skip

Rías: Me alegro que estén bien. Debería ser más cautelosa con las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor - Abrazando a Asía, Ravel y Issei - Vine preparada para lo peor, Estaré mucho, mucho más pendiente de ustedes tres de ahora en adelante - Tranquila

Issei: Buchou - Haciendo que Rías diga "Que" - Yo me puedo cuidar y proteger a las chicas

Después de una explicación

Rías: Esta hablando con tu madre - angustiada

Issei: Si parece que vinieron buscando un lugar para quedarse pero sintieron la presciencia demonica de Ravel y Asia.

Rías: No sé a que vinieron, pero igual tendré una reunión con ellas - De manera seria.

Issei: Ya me lo suponía.

Rías: Mañana después de la escuela, vendrán al club - Dijo de manera seria - Ah Issei aquí hay un nuevo encargo para ti - Dándole una hoja

Timeskip

A las orillas del río

Issei: (Quien lo diría mi amiga de la infancia, resulta ser presidente de la iglesia)

¿?: ¿Qué sucede, Demonio-kun? - el mismo hombre que lo había llamado un noche antes

Issei: solo pienso en algunos problemas personales, Gomen - Dijo reaccionando

¿?: Un demonio, no debería verse tan preocupado, los problemas suelen moverse por si solos, no encuentro ninguna necesidad en preocuparse por cada pequeña cosa que sucede, Oh demonio-Kun an picado - Y Issei saca la caña de pescar con un enorme pez.

Timeskip

Club de ocultismo

En la sala esta Rías sentada frente a Irina y la otra chica, y atas de su aciento están Akeno, Asía, Koneko y Ravel

Irina: ¿Por qué no comenzamos? - Dijo algo impaciente

Ravel: Esperamos a Mi jefe - Dijo viendo a las dos chicas

Y se escucha la puerta abrir

Issei: Perdón por la tardanza - Dijo sentándose en el sillón junto a Rías

Irina: ¿Issei-Kun eres un demonio? - Con decepción.

Issei: No, pero es my complicado - Haciendo que a Irina le de curiosidad

¿?: Les agradezco su cooperación soy Xenovia - Con una expresión fría y seria

Irina: Soy Shido Irina como algunos ya sabrán – Dijo animada.

Rías: ¿Por qué razón sirvientes de Dios desearían hablar con nosotros? - Dijo seriamente

Irina: Aunque aún una no ha sido ubicada, los seis pedazos de Excalibur se encontraron entres divisiones de la iglesia, pero tres de ellas han sido robadas por Ángeles caídos - Asombrando a todos menos Issei

Xenovia: Las que tenemos son, la espada sagrada de la Destrucción, Excalibur Destruction... - Dijo enseñando un gran envoltorio

Irina: Y mi espada Sagrada de Mimetismo, ¡Excalibur Mimic! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Issei: Y ¿que necesitan de nosotros? - Viendo a las dos

Xenovia: Este problema es entre nosotros y los Ángeles Caídos, no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear con demonios - Aclaro

Rías: ¿Pensabas que estaría de parte de los caídos para hacerle algo a las Espadas Sagradas? - Dijo con mirada seria

Xenovia: Los Demonios odian las Espadas Sagradas, están en la misma posición que los Ángeles Caídos - Causando el enojo de Rías y una mirada fría de Issei más el miedo de sus compañeros - Sí es necesario, los destruiremos completamente, incluso si eres la hermana de Satanás o el amigo de Irina - Dijo retando

Rías: Si sabes mucho, déjame decirte algo más: Yo nunca estaría del lado de un Ángel caído, en nombre de la familia Gremory juro que jamás haría ninguna cosa para humillar a Satanás - Dijo, mientras Issei también habló

Issei: Por culpa de un caído casi muero, primero muerto antes que apoyar a uno, es una primesa y jamás avergonzaría la memoria de mis ancestros - Haciendo que Xenovia sonría.

Xenovia: Me alegro oírte decir eso, ya que Edo es lo que esperábamos, estaba segura que la hermana de Satanás no sería tan tonta - Dijo tranquila.

Rías: ¿Entonces sólo querían saber que no estuviera en contra de ustedes y su Dios, cierto? – Aclaro.

Xenovia: Exacto, Solamente queremos que no interfieran en esta dura prueba - Para que quedará claro.

Rías: Entendido - Más tranquila.

Issei: No es que yo me quiera meter - Dijo dándole razón a Rías.

Xenovia: Gracias por su tiempo – Levantándose.

Rías: ¿No se quedan por un poco de Té? - de buena manera

Xenovia: Lo siento, pero no podemos entablar amistad con demonios - Empezando a retirarse

Pero Xenovia mira a Asia.

Xenovia: Me he estado preguntando esto desde que visite la casa de Hyoudo Issei ¿Eres Asia Argento?

Asia: S..si - Dijo asustadiza

Xenovia: Nunca pensé que vería a una bruja aquí - Causando que así se asuste más y Issei oscureció su mirada y se empezaban a marcar una vena en su puño.

Irina:¿Ah, entonces eres la Ex-Monja que se convirtió en Bruja - Haciendo que Asia baje la mirada - He oído que incluso curaba demonios y Ángeles Caídos, ¡Pero nunca supe que te habías convertido en Demonio! - Haciendo que Asia se ponga triste.

Xenovia: Pensar que un Santo se ha convertido en un Demonio, nadie es perfecto, supongo - Haciendo que Asia ponga peor causando más enojo en Issei - ¿Aún crees en nuestro Dios?

Irina: Xenovia, ella es un Demonio - Dijo haciendo que Así se deprimida más.

Xenovia: No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poco de su Fe, puedo sentir eso emanando de ella - Dijo dándole un duro golpe a la Chica.

Irina: ¿Oh, en serio? , Oye Asia-San ¿Todavía crees en el Señor? ¡¿A pesar de que eres un Demonio?! - Con algo de sorpresa.

Asia: Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Creeré en el toda mi vida - Empezando a llorar.

Xenovia: En ese caso, vamos a matarte ahora - Asustando todavía más - Los pecados que has cometido, te serán perdonados por Dios. Te Juzgaré... - Acercándose a ella

Rias: Es suficiente, si vs a menos preciar a mi sirviente - Levantándose del sillón

Xenovia: No la estoy menospreciando, este es mi deber como mujer de fe - Dijo muy tranquila, pero en ese momento Issei que estaba en el sillón desaparece y reaparece entre Asia y Xenovia.

Rías: Issei – Preocupada de lo que pasaría.

Akeno: No debería hacer… - Igual.

Issei: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Asia Bruja1? – Enojado.

Xenovia: Creo que es un término apropiado para ella - Dijo con un toqtoque de maldad.

Issei: Vete al infierno, ustedes fueron quienes la empezaron a llamar Santa, pero aún así Asia... - Recordando cuando la conoció - Siempre estuvo sola - Dijo con rabia.

Xenovia: Un Santo solo necesita el amor de Dios, aquellos que buscan más amor o amigos no son dignos de santidad - Dijo con claro disgusto por Issei.

Issei: Al diablo tu Fe y tu Dios, todos son idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia - Con más disgusto y enviando un poderoso instinto asesino.

Xenovia: ¿Qué eres para Asia Argento? – Dijo intimidada pero disimulándola.

Issei: ¡Su familia! ¡Su amigo! ¡Su Nakama (Aliado)! Si le haces algo a Asia, ¡No dudaré en luchar contra cada una de ustedes! - Dijo defendiendo a Asia.

Xenovia: ¿Puedo considerarlo como un desafío a toda la Iglesia? Una Audaz declaración de un débil demonio - Dijo levantando su espada.

Ravel: Issei por favor detente - Dijo preocupada al ver en lo que se metía su rey

¿?: Muy bien, yo seré tu oponente - Y todos voltearon a ver a Yuuto recostado en la puerta

Xenovia: ¿Quién eres? - Con la ceja alzada.

Yuuto: Tu superior - Dijo seriamente.

Afuera del club

Issei y Yuuto estaban parados frente a Xenovia e Irina.

Xenovia: Empecemos - Y se quita su túnica.

Akeno: Estas segura de esto Rías - Dijo preocupada.

Ravel: Si, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? - Igual que Akeno.

Rías: Esto es simplemente un enfrentamiento no oficial - Dijo viendo lo que estaba por pasar.

Irina: Sí alguno de nuestros superiores se entera, estaremos en serios problemas - Dijo sacando su espada.

Xenovia: Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por no matarlos - Preparando su espada y Yuuto ríe - ¿Te estás burlando? - Con disgusto.

Yuuto: Si, porque finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando para destruir - Y un montón de espadas salieron del suelo.

Xenovia: Nacimiento de espadas... Ahora recuerdo. Se decia que un sujeto experimental escapo con una espada Sagrada a su disposición.

Irina: Hyoudo Issei-Kun - Con estrellas en sus ojos.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa? - Manteniendo su mirada seria.

Irina: No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo se haya convertido en un Demonio durante nuestro tiempo separados ¡¿El destino está jugando con nosotros para provocar una tragedia?! - Con tono algo triste, pero Issei solo arquea una ceja - ¡Finalmente llegue a ser compatible con una espada Sagrada e incluso volé sobre el mar, pensando que podría ser de utilidad! ¿Esta ex otra prueba del Señor? ¡Aunque superar esto hará que este uno paso más cerca de él! Ven Issei-Kun ¡Déjame usar mi Excalibur práctica castigar tus pecados Amén - Y se dispuso a atacar a Issei.

Issei: (No había notado que era tan rara) – Pensó un poco nervioso - No importa eso, Boost Gear - Y el guante cubre su brazo

Y Irina salta y usando su espada intento cortar a Isse por la mitad pero el da un pequeño salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque

Issei: Veo que vienes en serio entonces yo te tomare más en serio **¡Boost!** \- Y su guantelete brilla

Mientras con Kiba y Xenovia

Xenovia: El guante del Dragón rojo, adicional a la curación de crepúsculo de Asia Argento, y tu nacimiento de espadas. Todas esas piezas sagradas son verdaderamente únicas - Analizando al clan Gremory y a Issei.

Yuuto: Mi habilidad viene del odio que tengo a mis secuestradores - Tomando una espada - Nacido de cómo fueron asesinados en las profundidades de la desesperación - Y empiezan a intercambiar golpes - Y usare esta habilidad para acabar con las Excalibur y sus portadores - Siguiendo la pelea

Akeno: estamos en desventaja - Viendo las peleas

Rías: Yuuto lo compensa con su velocidad - Y ve a Issei - Además Issei es lo suficientemente fuerte para esta pelea.

Observando cómo esquiva a Irina.

Issei: Será mejor que empezar de una vez este calentamiento me aburre - Dijo mientras esquiva a Irina alejándose y pone una mirada seria.

Irina: Qué onda con esa mirada - Dijo viendo a Issei

Koneko: Issei-Sempai tiene muchas habilidades que aún desconocemos - Dijo Koneko un tanto preocupada.

Issei: Koneko-chan porque se lo dices - Con una mirada pokeer.

Pero después Issei no quería lastimarla así que intento usar su Dress Brake como en la serie pero de la misma manera pierde con eso y cae al suelo [No se enojen, sigue leyendo más adelante lo entenderás

Rías: Shido Irina-san acep... -Pero no termino en su mente escucha

¿?: (No lo hagas) - Y resulta ser Issei usando la habilidad de Kami-sama para hablar con Rías - Buchou deme unos segundos quiero comprobar algo -

Pero en la vida real Kiba que intenta golpear a Xenovia con su espada cae al suelo producto de un golpe con la parte lateral de la espada de Xenovia

Xenovia: Tienes una gran variedad de espadas y agilidad, pero pensar nublado te hace lento por dentro eres lento, recupérate antes de volver a pelear, "Sempai" - Y le da la espalda y se dirige a recoger su gabardina - Ya acabamos ¿Estás de acuerdo Gremory?

Rías: Si, agradezco que no terminaras con mi sirviente con tu espada sagrada - Y con esto Xenovia supone que todo termino - Pero, creo que no se ha terminado -

Xenovia: ¿Qué quieres decir? - Muy intrigada

Rías: Qué derrotaste a mi sirviente pero no a Issei - Y con esto todos se impresionan

Irina: pero si Issei-Kun está ahí - Señalando a Issei que desaparece en Puf.

[Pongan la música de pelea de Naruto la que dura 5 minutos]

Issei: Me buscabas - Dijo Issei parado sobre el techo del club apareciendo nuevamente enfrente de Irina - Ahora que he visto de que son capaces las derrotare – Dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Xenovia: Sí claro - Con sarcasmo

Entonces Irina atacó a Issei el cual detuvo la espada con su mano desnuda Asombrando a Xenovia e Irina la cu al retrocede

Issei: **Ree-equip: Doresu no tatakai (Re-equipar: Vestimenta de pelea)** \- Y su ropa cambio, Ahora lleva el mismo pantalón Gi de Goku color rojo, la camisa de Naruto Shippuden pero abierta, amarilla y desabrochada, mostrando la Cicatriz en forma de X que le hiso Raiser, llevando la bufanda y sandalias de Natsu y el sombrero de Luffy - Bien empecemos - Y con esto se lanza contra ellas las cuales bloqueaban los golpes de Issei con sus espadas

Xenovia: Ten esto, Demonio - Y usando su espada intento cortarlo horizontalmente

Issei: No lo creo, **Busoushoku kouka (Color de armamento: Endurecimiento)** \- Y su brazo una vez más se cubre de Haki y con su mano detiene la espada - **Supa Supa no Naifuāmu (Filo Filo Brazo Navaja)** \- Y su brazo obtiene el filo de una espada y con eso intento cortar a Xenovia y utilizando las mismas mantuvo una pelea con Irina y Xenovia y sus espadas pero el filo desaparece y dice - **Bomu Bomu Burō bakudan (Bomba Bomba Golpe Bomba)** \- Y con su puño serrado golpea intento golpear a Xenovia que utiliza su espada como escudo pero al impactar su puño causó una explosión que hiso a Xenovia retrocederá y por poco se callera.

Irina: (¿Qué demonios es eso Iseei-kun?) - Dijo un poco asustada.

Issei Seguía intentando golpear a Irina con sus puños pero al impactar en cualquier cosa causaba una explosión - **Bara Bara Kōgeki bunri (Separ Separa Ataque de separación)** \- Y para impresión de todos su cuerpo se separó en varios pedazos y con eso distrajo a Irina y Xenovia logrando que se separen una de otra, pero ya separadas una de la otra Issei se rearmo - **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu de clones de sombras)** \- Y un segundo Issei aparece y cada uno se dirigió a una chica.

Con Xenovia

Xenovia: ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso el Boost Gear no puede hacer esas cosas? - Muy intrigada al igual que enojada.

Issei: Son técnicas Ninjas - Y puso una mirada seria - **Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu de super expansión)** \- Y sus manos se agrandan intentando golpear a Xenovia pero al ver que ella lo esquiva al ser muy lento - **Hari Jizō (Agujas Jizõ)** \- Y su pelo crecí o cubriéndolo como una especie de escudo y Xenovia intento golpearlo pero la repelió como una barrera pero de repente - **Nikudan Hari Sensha ( Bola de Tanque Humano Pinchante)** \- Y el pelo se volvió una bola que empezó a girar hacía Xenovia como una rueda llena de pinchos y Xenovia se mantenía esquivando la gran técnica.

Con Irina

Irina: ¿Cómo haces esos poderes Issei-Kun? - Con mucha curiosidad.

Issei: Son mis poderes como usuario de una fruta del diablo - Y de repente - **Doa Doa Air Door (Puerta Puerta: Puerta de Aire)** \- Y hace una puerta de la nada Desapareciendo y unos 15 segundos después Otra puerta se abre frente a Irina la cual se sorprendió - **Horo Horo Mini Hollow (Fantasma Fantasma: Mini Huecos)** \- Y de su palma sale un pequeño fantasmita el cual hiso que se le callera una gota de sudor a sus amigos pero - **Ghost Lap (Regazo fantasma)** \- Y para impresión de todos ese pequeño fantasmita creo una explosión bastante potente que mando a volar a Irina - **Bane Bane no Spring Snipe (Resorte Resorte Disparo de Muelle)** \- Y sus piernas se convierten en resortes que lo impulsan hacía Irina pero de repente los resortes desaparecen - **Gomu Spring no Hit resilient spring (Estira Resorte: Golpe de resorte elástico)** \- Y su brazo se Estira y le da un puñetazo a Irina pero al impacto su brazo se vuelve un resorte que le da un segundo impacto a Irina mandandola a volar y noquearla al golpearla contra un árbol dejándola inconciente.

Con Xenovia

Issei: Ríndete - Mientras seguía en su forma de Bola de tanque humano pínchate pero Xenovia no se rendía - Viendo como no te rindes, **Kage bushin no jutsu ( Jutsu multi clones de sombras )** \- Y 6 Issei más aparecen los cuales 2 se acercan a Xenovia - **Hyūga: 16 Tenohira (Ocho trigramas: Dieciséis palmas)** \- Y le dan 16 golpes entre los dos despues dicen - **Baika no Jutsu: multi hook size (Jutsu de super expansión: Gancho multi tamaño)** \- Y sus manos se agrandan dándole un gancho hacía arriba mandándola a volar 3 metros y otro clon salta - **Tsuga (Colmillo)** \- Y un potente remolino la golea haciéndola volar más alto – **Uzumaki no Jutsu: Shīru 10-bai zōka shita jūryō (Jutus Uzumaki: Sello de 10 veces peso aumentado)** \- Y le toca el estomago haciendo que caiga como un ladrillo pero entonces el original aparece sobre ella con algo en su mano - **Rasengan (Esfera espiral)** \- Y impacta la técnica dejando fuera de combate a Xenovia - **Ichizoku no Rendan (Rafaga de Clanes)** \- Finalizando con el nombre de la técnica.

Y así Issei demostró una vez más sus nuevas habilidades

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Díganme que opinan que combine Jutsus y habilidades de fruta del diablo Dígamelo en los Rewiew

Y ya complete la Nobleza de Issei, así que el viernes a más tardar lo público

Adios


	7. Datos 3

Esta es mi última actualización de nobleza me gusta en realidad así que perdón pero esta es permanente

Afiliados no demonios o de realeza

Le fe Pendragon (Maga, apoyo, no demonio, recomendada)

Guerreros K.O.F (Selección de mis personajes favoritos de King of Fighters, selección personal)

Teen Titans (Equipo de super héroes conformado por Raven, Nightwin, Chico bestia, Ciborg y Star fire, Recomendado por amigo personal)

Peones

1\. Rina invers (Magia negra, Recomendada)

2\. Ravel Phenix (Poderes Fénix, Personal)

3\. Hanzo/Scorpion (Mortal kombat X: Llamas infernales y Kenjutsu, Personal)

4\. Ikaros/Reyna de Urano (Poderes de Sora no otoshimono, Personal)

5\. Tsuna Tsawada/Decimo Vongola (Poderes Hiper Mode, poderes de anillos de sus amigos y capacidad de imitación, Recomemdado)

6\. Terri Bogard/Lobo legendario (Poderes de todos los The king of Fighters convinados y unos inventados, Personal)

7\. Genos/El ciborg Solitario (Mismas hábilidades que en One punch man, Recomemdado por mensajes PM)

8\. Noble seis/SPARTAN-B312 (Habilidades como espartan de Halo, armas y equipo de juego de Halo Reach, personal)

Torres

1\. Ghon Freecs (Nen, mega furza, velocidad y instintos super desarrollados, Personal)

2\. Toriko/Rey celestial (Mega fuerza, poder de las células alimticias, instintos super desarrollados, Recomendado por mensaje PM)

Caballos

1\. Ichigo Kurosaki/Shinigami y Capitán del 14bo escuadrón (Riatsu, poderes al miximo, Personal)

2\. Kenshin Himura/Batusai el destajador (Maestro de la espada, capacidad de ver las cosas lentas, incluso seria capas de ver a Goku en el 75 Porcientoe su velocidad, personal)

Alfiles

1\. Kuroka Medaka (habilidades de la serie, recomendada)

2\. Ratchel Roth/Raven (Poderes de magia negra, habilidades de los cómics, recomendada amigo personal)

Reina

1\. Mavis Vermilion/Primera maestra de Fairy Tail/El hada (Única usuaria del poder Fairy por completo, God Slayer de luz, personal)

Rey

Issei Hyoudo Son Monke D. Dragneel Uzumaki/El semi Dios/El Dragon otharu de las nueve colas (Super sajajin fase ¿?, Magia Dragón slayer, Satan Soul, Ree-equip, ¿?, Magia Fairy, ¿? y ¿?, Control del ¿? poder de Kurama , Full Haki y Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi Control: Paramesias 95%, Zoan ¿?%, logia ¿?% y Sekiryuutei 100% Armadura

Mavis es mi exepción a la regla de personajes de Fairy Tail, One piece, Naruto o Dragón ball, pues Verán los personajes de todas estas series murieron exepto Goku y Mavis las razones simples Goku se vuelve un Dios y Mavis es un fantasma que reencarna gracias a Issei y en cuanto al tema de poder imaginen a alguien con más de 2,000 años de experiencia en peleas y sus habilidades es alguien que las domina al 100% y por que no poner a un ser más poderoso, simplemente por que ya de por sí Issei es demasiado y no quiero dos personas con poderes de mismo nivel


	8. Excalibur, una alianza y el Caído

Hola este es el nuevo capítulo de mi fic

Espero les guste

Hola soy Issei - Humano hablando

(Oye Ddraig) - Humano pensando

 ** _Hola socio - Ser súper poderoso, invocación o monstro hablando_**

 ** _(IMmmm) - Ser súper poderoso, invocación o monstro pensando_**

 **Chidori (Mil pájaros trinando) - Técnica**

Chapter 8: **Excalibur parte 2: Una alianza y el caído.**

Después de la pelea, Asia se encargó de sanar a Xenovia y a Irina las cuales estaban verdaderamente confundidas.

Xenovia: Dímelo - Decía con la cabeza baja

Issei: ¿Qué cosa? – confundido.

Xenovia: ¿Qué eres? - Levantándose del suelo.

Issei: Bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero, soy un semi-Dios - Dijo tranquilo.

Irina: Eso es imposible – Llena de incredulidad.

Xenovia: Cómo es siquiera, que conozcas a Dios – Dijo muy alterada.

Issei: Simplemente, Goku-oji-san es el Dios protector de las esferas del Dragón y por eso puedo hacer todo lo de la pelea - Dijo explicando su ascendencia, de la manera más simple.

Entonces Xenovia e Irina negaron esa posibilidad ya que según ellas solo existía un Dios y tomaron su capaz al igual que sus espadas y se dan la vuelta para empezar a retirarse.

Rías: Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. - Haciendo que ambas se voltearan a ver - ¿Han descubierto que Ángeles Caídos robaron las espadas sagradas? - Dijo queriendo saber un poco más

Xenovia: Un líder de Grígorí, Kokabíel, el estaba involucrado - Dijo secamente.

Y atrajo la atención de Issei, Akeno, Ravel y el interés de Issei.

Issei: Grígorí, los protectores del hijo de Dios, ¿Quién lo diría? - Dijo seriamente.

Asia: ¿Y quiénes son? - Con mucha curiosidad.

Akeno: Es un grupo de Angeles Caídos de mucho poder - Dijo en voz baja.

Rías: ¿Iban a pelear con él, solas? ¿Intentan suicidarse? Con un poco de preocupación.

Xenovia: Preferimos destruir las espadas sagradas a que caigan en manos de los Ángeles Caídos - Dijo seriamente.

Irina: Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, uno de nosotros ya ha sido asesinado, era un sacerdote que estaba investigando esta ciudad - Dijo explicando lo que sucedió.

Yuuto: El responsable fue Freed Zelze- Dijo levantándose donde estaba.

Issei: Sabia que ese maldito, no nos dejaría en paz - Dijo con enojo.

Ravel: ¿Quién es él? - Dijo al no saber quien es.

Koneko: Es un ex-exorcista que casi mata a Asia - Dijo con una expresión de seriedad.

Rías: ¿El exorcista descarrilado? - Algo confundida.

Yuuto: Fui testigo de la escena, traía una espada Sagrada - Dijo recordando.

Xenovia: ¿Un descarrilado? Así que él fue quien lo hizo - Haciendo que Kiba la voltee a ver - Gracias por la información, pero les pedimos que no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos de aquí en adelante, adiós - Marchándose

Irina: ¡Espera, Xenovia! Bueno, adiós Issei-Kun, llámame después, ¿de acuerdo? - Y besa un crucifico que tenía en el cuello - Amén - Y salió corriendo a Xenovia.

Timeskip

Club de ocultismo/Noche

Rías: Espera: Yuuto, no dejare que te vayas, eres un caballero de Gremory - mirando seriamente a Yuuto que le daba la espalda.

Yuuto: Lo siento, Buchou - Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Rías: ¡Yuuto! - Impresionada por la actitud de el.

Y se quedaron callados, pero Issei se dio cuenta de la tristeza de sus compañeros.

Issei: No se preocupen - Haciendo que lo voleen a ver - **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y un segundo Issei aparece - Síguelo - Hablando a su clon

Clon: Sí jefe - Y desaparece entre las sombras.

Issei: Tranquilas, si algo le pasa ese clon me avisará y lo iremos a ayudar - Para que sus amigas se calmaran

Timeskip

Academia Kuho/día

Kíryuu: Iré al Karaoke con ustedes - Apuntando a Mohamata y Matsuda.

Mohamata: ¿Tu también, Asia-Chan? - Acercándose a la joven.

Asia: Si ¡Me encantaría! - Dijo inocentemente.

Matsuda: ¡Olvídate de Kíryuu! ¡Asia-Chan vendrá! - Bastante alegre.

Asia: Issei-san... - Preocupada al ver que Issei no reaccionaba con sus amigos como el solía hacer.

¿?: La inmundicia de estos hombres se te contagiará - Dijo un chico u poco más alto que Issei de pelo rubio obscuro y ojos Azules.

Asia: Oh. Hola, Saji-san - Algo temerosa.

Saji: Hola, Asia-san ¿como estas? - Dijo con tono galante.

Matsuda: Cállate - Dijo con enojo.

Mohamata: Mira quién habla, el secretario del consejo estudiantil - Igual que su amigo.

Sanji: Ahora, si me disculpen... - Y se va.

Issei: Es cierto, tal vez pueda preguntarle a él - Viendo como Saji se iba.

Pero no se dio cuenta que Koneko lo estaba viendo a lo lejos muy interesada en lo que él hacía.

Time skip.

Podemos ver a Issei en una cafetería bebiendo un refresco, para que después Saji llegase con el pelinegro.

Sanji: Hyoudo - Llamando la atención de Issei.

Issei: Hola, gracias por venir con tan poca antelación - Algo avergonzado.

Sanji: No te preocupes por eso - Dijo restándole importancia - Y bien - Queriendo saber para qué fue llamado.

Issei: Bueno veras - Y le explico todo.

Sanji: ¿Lo-lo estás diciendo en serio? - Muy exaltado.

Issei: ¡Te lo ruego! - Pidiéndole algo.

Sanji: ¡Ests loco! - Levantándose de la mesa, pero las personas lo voltearon a ver - ¿Sabes lo que me haría kaicho (Presidenta) si se entera que me involucré con una Espada Sagrada? ¡me matará! - Muy asustado y se intenta ir pero es detenido.

Koneko: Ya me lo imaginaba - Sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Saji.

Issei: Mi plan es cooperar con la iglesia, ya que el objetivo de Kiba es destruir las Excalibur y la iglesia prefiere destruir las Excalibur a que los caídos las tengan - Diciéndoselo a Koneko.

Koneko: Ya veo, no me gusta actuar a espaldas de Buchou, pero es por un amigo - Dijo dándole a entender a Issei que se lo ayudaría - Y donde buscamos a esas chicas - Con ese crucial hecho.

Issei: Yo pudo sentir el Ki de esas dos no te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Vario minutos después.

Saji: Y ¿Yo porque estoy aquí? – Desanimado.

Issei: Porque mientras más poderos tengamos más oportunidades tendremos - Dando a entender el por qué venia con ellos - Oh allí están -Apuntando a Irina y Xenovia las cuales estaban pidiendo dinero.

Time skip

Podemos ver a Xenovia e Irina comer vorazmente.

Sanji: comen como animales - Asombrando como comían esas dos - ¡¿Pero y tú qué?! - Viendo como Issei comía más que Xenovia e Irina juntas.

Issei: Es que por parte de Goku-oji-san comemos como mínimo 8 veces al día - Para ponerse a comer más.

Mesera: ¿Quieren ordenar filete?

Issei: Si por favor – Dijo tragándose una costilla de cerdo.

Tiempo después

Xenovia: ¿Qué ha pasado con este mundo? Para tener que aceptar la ayuda de los demonios, apoyados en nuestra fe - Cómo si estuviera decepcionada.

Irina: ¡Hemos vendido nuestras almas a los Demonios! - De manearme dramática.

Issei: Oigan, yo soy un semi-Dios, no un demonio, y ¿Ninguna palabra de agradecimiento - Algo desesperado

Koneko: Issei-Sempai – Reprochándolo.

Issei: Supongo que no se puede hacer nada - Viendo que las dos chicas no cambian de opinión.

Irina: Oh, Dios, bendiga a estos demonios bondadoso y a Issei-Kun - Haciendo la marca de la cruz en su pecho, pero automáticamente Saji pone sus manos en su cabeza y dice 'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh' y Koneko pone un gesto de dolor y también pone las manos en su cabeza.

Issei: No hagas eso, no se debe bendecir a los demonios - Viendo el efecto en Koneko y Saji.

Irina: Uy, lo siento – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Xenovia: Y bien ¿Que los trae a nosotras? - De manera seria.

Issei: Queremos apoyarlas en la destrucción de las Excalibur – Serio.

Xenovia: ¿Qué? - Mu consternada y Issei le explica - Probablemente podríamos pedirles que destruyan uno - Haciendo que Issei asienta y Irina reclama.

Xenovia: El enemigo este respaldo por uno de los líderes de los Caídos, Kokabíel. Francamente, la recuperación de tres Espadas sagradas es difícil para nosotras - Explicando el por qué a Irina.

Irina: Entiendo eso, pero aún así - Con intento de reclama.

Xenovia: En el mejor de los cazos, tenemos como 30% De probabilidad de lograr salir con vida - Persuadiendo a Irina

Irina: ¿No hemos venido aquí a correr ese riesgo? - Con mucha intriga.

Xenovia: Si, Fuimos enviadas por nuestros superiores para sacrificarnos, después de todo - Con mirada sombría.

Irina: ¿No es ese el ideal de un hombre de fe? - Con intriga.

Issei: Bueno creo que con esto se sanja el asunto – Dijo parándose de su lugar – O no Kiba.

Dijo y de la parte de atrás de una pared sale Yuuto.

Cambio de escena

Yuuto: Ya veo, pero es una pena que esté recibiendo aprobación para destruir una Excalibur de sus portadores - Con mira seria.

Xenovia: Exacto, Oí que dejaste al clan Gremory - Haciendo que Kiba se ponga más serio - Sí eres un perro callejero, puedo matarte aquí - Y ambos se preparan para pelear

Issei: ¡No peleemos antes de ni siquiera haber hecho algo! - Poniéndose en medio - Oh sino, los tendré que hacer entrar en razón - También poniéndose en pose de pelea, emanando una gran cantidad de poder haciendo retroceder a ambos.

Xenovia: su odio a el proyecto de la Espada Sagrada es comprensible - Haciendo que los dos bajen la guardia - Es un asunto que incluso nosotras aborrecemos. Es por eso que el líder del proyecto fue exiliado y considerado un hereje - Dando a entender que toda la iglesia aborrece ese hecho.

Irina: Su nombre era Balba Galilei, conocido como el 'Arzobispo de la Masacre' - Avergonzada

Yuuto: Balba, ese hombre me mato a mi – Sombrío.

Xenovia: El tenía un exorcista descarrilado como asistente - Muy seria.

Issei: Tsk, el maldito de Freed - Con odio.

Xenovia: Es común para los exiliados el trabajar juntos. Hay una probabilidad de que Balba hay participado en este incidente - Dando a conocer la situación.

Yuuto: Ahora no tengo razón para negarme a cooperar contigo – Serenamente.

Irina: Eso resuelve el trato – Calmada.

Xenovia: Les devolveremos algún día lo de la comida, Emperador del Dragón rojo, Hyoudo Issei – Yéndose.

Issei: Salió, mejor de lo que esperaba - De manera tranquila.

Yuuto: Issei-kun - Llamando la atención de Issei.

Issei: No me agradezcas, te debo más que esto por ayudarme tantas veces, además me desagrada ese tipo de personas - Dijo nuestro amigo relajado.

Yuuto: Me gustaría que no formen parte de esto. - Asombrando a todos - Esta es mí búsqueda personal de venganza, prefiero no arrastrarte a est... - Pero no termino.

Issei: No me importa, somos amigos, familia y sin importar que me digas no te are caso- Dijo retadoramente, y esto hace que Yuuto se asombre - No dejare a un amigo en una situación tan peligrosa, ni yo ni Koneko-chan y cómo crees que se siente Rías-Buchou - Muy serio.

Yuuto: Cierto, la primera vez que la conocí fue por el proyecto espada Sagrada - Triste - Cuando nos hicieron esos experimentos fuimos tratados de una manera horrorosa, uno por uno fuimos muriendo pero creímos que nuestra Fe en Dios nos ayudaría, pero cuando el experimento fallo nos intentaron eliminar - Recordando cómo era torturado junto a sus amigos y como 2 de sus amigos se sacrificaron para que el sobreviviera - Ni puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a Buchou por hacerme parte de su familia, pero por eso gracias a mis amigos pude escapar y haci, destruir las Excalibur, como el único sobreviviente, es mi deber obtener venganza por la muerte de mis amigos - Dijo Triste

Sanji: [Qué por cierto está llorando] ¡No sabía que habías pasado por tantas cosas! ¡Ya no me importa lo que me haga Kaicho! ¡Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar, Hyoudo! - Dramáticamente y tomando a Issei de las manos, y Kiba siente que es jalado de un lado.

Koneko: Yo también ayudaré - La pequeña loli.

Yuuto: ¿Koneko-chan? – intrigado.

Koneko: No quiero que te vayas, Yuuto-sempai - Dijo con rostro inexpresiva pero con ojos determinados

Yuuto: Ya veo. No puedo marcharme a solas contigo, de todas las personas, tratando de detenerme - Algo triste.

Issei: Kiba entonces ¿aceptas? - Esperando su respuesta.

Yuuto: Ahora se quien es mi verdadero enemigo, con mucho gusto acepto su ayuda - Con su criterio común dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

En un sauna

Sona: ¿No es parte de tu familia? - Le pregunto a su amiga Rías.

Rías: Por supuesto, no importa lo que Yuuto diga nunca lo dejare ir - Con vos de determinación.

Sona: Los Gremory ciertamente con su reputación de cuidar de su familia - Conociendo como la familia de Rías trataba a sus sirviente.

Rias: Sus emociones pueden haber obtenido lo mejor de él - Dejando en claro el punto.

Sona: no tengas en mente que el es un Gremory también, Kiba-kun volverá, estoy segura - Con una pequeña sonrisa y muy tranquila.

Rías: Gracias Sona - Y dos pequeños círculos aparecen frente a ellas - Buen trabajo ustedes dos - A las reinas de ambas jóvenes

Akeno: Lo que sucede es que... - Se quedo ahí

Cambio de escena

Residencia Hyoudo

Asia: Es una pena que tengas que salir tan tarde - Preocupada por Issei.

Ravel: Y yo que quería que viéramos una película – Decepcionada.

Issei: Tranquilas solo me llamaron - Restándole importancia al asunto - Díganle a Buchou que llegare tarde - Y se empieza a ir.

Ravel: Es bueno saber que tienes bastantes clientes – Feliz.

Issei: Si tienes razón, adiós - Y se fue corriendo, pero después de unos minutos - **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y un segundo Issei aparece - Ve y cumple el trabajo, yo iré con Kiba - A lo que el clon solo dice "Sí jefe".

Cambio de escena

Podemos ver al mismo hombre que ha contratado a Issei últimamente.

Clon: Hola lamento llegar tarde - Decía un poco agitado.

¿?: No hay problema - Dijo el hombre.

Clon: ¿Me dirás quien es el que oculta su presencia? - Viendo que un chico peli blanco de manera seria - Hola blanco - Dijo con una mirada retadora.

¿? 2: Un placer conocerte - Dijo amablemente, pero con una sonrisa retadora.

Clon: (El jefe peleará y no puedo empezar una pelea con él, no dejara que el jefe pelee a el 100%) - Pensaba que hacer - Saben algo muy divertido – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

¿?: ¿Qué es? - Dijo algo intrigado

Clon: Los nosotros los clones somos muy útiles en estos casos - Para desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

¿?: Ese chico es bastante astuto - Viendo la nube blanca - Lo conocerás pronto no te preocupes - Viendo que el chico.

¿? 2: Solo me emociona, saber que mi rival, tiene técnicas que no conocía - Con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras enfrente el club de ocultismo.

Xenovia: La única manera de que ustedes se vistan de monjes y la pequeña de monja - Viendo a los chicos los cuales asienten.

Irina: Oye, ¿No eso va en contra de un demonio? - Pregunto a Yuuto.

Yuuto: Haré cualquier cosa para obtener mi venganza - Terminando de vestirse.

Xenovia: No lograremos mucho con un grupo tan grande, vamos a separarnos - Ya que eran 3 chicas y 3 chicos.

Issei: Entonces, iremos al lado Este de la ciudad - Refiriéndose a Sanji, Yuuto y el mismo.

Xenovia: Nosotras al lado Oeste, si encuentran algo, comuníquenselo a Irina – Dijo.

Issei: Esta bien.

Xenovia: Ah, Hyoudo Issei, necesito decirte algo - Dijo llamando su atención - Ya que te debo una por ayudarnos, te dejare saber, el Dragón blanco ya despertó - Pero a Issei ni le importaba.

Issei: Ya lo sé, lo eh visto - Y esto asombra a todos - Con mi capacidad de hacer clones, mis clones son sólidos, si no que puedo aprender todo lo que hayan desaparecido y yo también lo aprendo, un cliente habitual me llamo y ahí lo conocí - Recordando al chico de pelo rubio de antes.

Esto llamo la atención de todos y causo mucha impresión.

Time skip

Issei solo andaba caminando con dos cosas en su mente

Issei: (Qué hambre) - [En serio, pero es descendiente de Goku así que no me de vería impresionar] Pensaba - (El Blanco al fin conoceré a mi rival) - Pensaba con felicidad y como sajajin con emoción.

Koneko: Issei-Sempai, que tienes - La pequeña loli.

Issei: Nada - Dijo olvidándose del hambre - Por cierto alguien sabe dónde empezar a buscar - Sacando una pequeña gota de sudor

Yuuto: Creo que tengo que se por donde - Aún con una pequeña gota de sudor.

Pequeño Timeskip

Afuera de un edificio abandonado

Issei: Este es el lugar donde peleamos con aquel demonio callejero - Recordando la primera vez que fue a una eliminar un demonio callejero

Yuuto: Si es este lugar - Empezando a entrenar

Koneko: Yuuto-sempai - Sintió escalofríos.

Issei: Esta arriba - Viendo a Freed el cual salto desde el techo del lugar.

Freed: ¿Cómo estás? - Intentando cortar a Yuuto de manera vertical - Es bueno verte de nuevo - Dijo el exorcista loco.

Yuuto: ¡Tu! - Con enojo.

Saji: ¿El exorcista Descarrilado? - Viendo al loco.

Issei: Carbón - Con enojo.

Freed: ¿Oh? Si es la mocosa Gremory y ayudame, ¿tu quien eres? - Viendo a Issei, pero Konekono ve con enojo - Perdón la señorita. Maldición, me pareció ver algo de carne fresca caminando pero solo era un montón de demonios haciendo cosplay - Y después lamio su espada como un psicótico.

Issei: El carbón tiene una espada Sagrada - Quitándose el disfraz igual que los demás.

Freed: Cuatro contra uno, ¡No es tan fácil ser tan popular! - Con una especie de algo

Yuuto: No te confundas, yo seré tu oponente - Y se lanzó contra el

Freed: Con mi Excalibur no perderé - Y esquiva el ataque de Yuuto - Esta Excalibur yo llamo la Espada Trituradora - Y empieza una pelea de espadas igual que en el Canon.

Issei: Si se detuvieran podría darle mi poder del Boost – Dijo con seriedad.

Saji: Sí solo eso quieres - Y su mano brillo - ¡Este es mi Sacred Gear, " **Absorption Line** "! - Lanzando una línea azul a atando la pierna de Freed deteniéndolo.

Issei: Bien - Y puso su dedos en su frente y se teletransporta junto a Kiba - Oye Kiba ¿necesitas un poco de ayuda? **Transfer (Transferencia)** \- Y el brillo verde del brazo de armadura se lo paso a Kiba.

Yuuto: ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! **Sword Birth (Nacimiento de espada)** \- Y varias espadas se empiezan a generar hacia Freed..

¿?: Con el portador adecuado, la Sacred Gear puede convertirse en un arma invencible - Un hombre el cual parecía un sacerdote con lentes - Freed, todavía no estás acostumbrado a usar la espada sagrada, ¿Verdad? - Le dijo el hombre a Freed.

Freed: ¡Oh! Viejo Balba - Dijo un poco sorprendido.

Yuuto: ¿Qué? - Dijo asombrado.

Issei: Valla es el tipo que Xenovia dijo que era un hereje - Dijo viendo al viejo.

Koneko: El hombre que dirigió el experimento de las Espadas Sagradas – Viéndolo a Balba con enojo.

Yuuto: ¡Balba Galilei! - Con mucho odio.

Balba: Sí ese soy yo - Dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

Freed: Aunque digas eso, este pequeño lagarto me tiene atado – Irritado.

Balba: Concentra la energía que fluye dentro de tu cuerpo en la espada - Y Freed haciendo caso hace que su espada se cubra de una energía amarilla.

Freed: Ya veo utilizar mi energía para volver lo más poderos, y ahora tiñamos mi espada con tu sangre - Y corta la Línea de Saji y ataca a Yuuto, pero antes de impactar es detenido por otra espada.

Issei: Bien hecho Xenovia - Viendo a la chica que se ínter puso entre él y Yuuto.

Irina: Ohayo - Dijo Irina quitándose su capucha.

Saji: Shido Irina ¿Por qué? - Viendo a la joven muy comfundido..

Koneko: Ese siempre fue el plan - De manera que se diera entender.

Xenovia: Bastardos, Freed Zelze y Balba Galilei ¡En nombre de Dios, los castigare - A los dos nombrados les dijo con mucho enojo.

Freed: ¡No vuelvas a decir ese nombre frente a mí, perra! - Pero Kiba interfiere intentando cortarlo por la mitad.

Balba: Vamonos Freed, tiene dos espadas sagradas, todavía no es hora - Y Freed salta junto a él Soltando una bola la cual deja un brillo y desparecen, pero Xenovia seguida por Kiba y Irina los persiguen.

Issei: Oigan no se olviden de nosotros - De forma de alegó.

Pero un brillo morado apareció Sona y Tsubaki mientras en el rojo Akeno y Rías.

Sanji: Kaicho – Asustado.

Issei: Oh Hola Buchou - Dijo tranquilo.

Y después proceden a explicar todo.

Rías: Ya tenía a Akeno vigilándolos en la iglesia por si se les ocurría algo así - Viendo a Issei y Koneko.

Issei: Akeno-sempai - Llamando la atención de la joven - Debería mejorar el ocultar su poder - Sacando el lazo amarillo que siempre a usando Akeno ya que ella tenía uno morado puesto..

Sona: Saji - Dijo viendo al chico.

Saji: ¡Sí Kaicho! - Muy asustado.

Sona: Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así por tu propia voluntad - Viendo al chico que temblaba de miedo

Sanji: Perdón Kaicho - Con mucho miedo

Rías: Entonces Yuuto se fue con Xenovia e Irina por el hombre llamado Balba, ¿Estás seguro? -Viendo que Issei asiente - Koneko y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Koneko: No quiero que Yuuto-sempai se valle – Dijo con trsitesa.

Rías: Supongo que es inútil llorar por esto, pero lo que hicieron pufo afectar el mundo de los demonios ¿Son conscientes de esto? - Viendo a ambos

Koneko: Sí - Dijo la chica

Issei: Yo le declararía la guerra a los demonios y Ángeles por un amigo - Dijo con determinación

Y en eso se escucha un grito de dolor e Iseei junto con Koneko voltearon ver a Saji siendo azotado por Sona utilizando magia.

Rías: Iseei, Koneko - Koneko aunque no lo demostraba tenía miedo en lo profundo de su conciencia, pero Issei estaba muy tranquilo - Niños traviesos no vuelvan a hacer esto - Abrazandolos - Pero no puedo dejar que ago esto ya que soy tu maestra... - No termino

Issei: Buchou, recuerde que yo ni soy de tu realeza ahora - Cortando lo que planeaba Rías – Y no puedo permitir que le haga eso a Koneko, ella no tuvo la culpa, yo a pesar de que no soy tu nobleza recibiré su castigo.

Poniéndose en posición, después de eso solo se pudieron escuchar 100 golpes secos.

Timeskip.

En la casa Hyoudo

Issei junto con Rías llegaban.

Asia y Ravel: ¡Bienvenidos a casa! - ambas solo con ¡¿Un delantal blanco?! [Maldito suertudo].

Ravel: Debes estar cansado, después de trabajar - La chica como si nada.

Asia: Haré la cena ahora mismo - Dijo inocentemente.

Issei: ¿Qué pasa con ese atuendo chicas? – Avergonzado.

Asía: Mi compañera Kíryuu-san dijo que la mejor manera de calmar un compañero era esta y se lo dije a Ravel-san - Dijo la jovencita.

Rías: Qué buena idea. - Asombrando a Issei - Asia, Ravel tienen el potencial para ser una súcubo - Dijo con una pequeña risita.

Asia: ¡No quiero ser una Demonio seductora! – Asustada.

Ravel: ¡No, jamás lo haré! - Con miedo.

Issei: Yo jamás permitiré un acto tan desagradable a alguien de mi nobleza o a una amiga - Ya que ese tipo de cosas las consideraba asquerosas y no dejaría ni que Ravel o Asia hicieran algo así y esto hiso que ambas se sonrojen.

Madre H: Yo las ayude a vestirse - Dijo la señora que saludo desde la sala.

Issei: ¡¿Oka-san?! - Muy asustado.

Rías: Oka-sama, yo también lo haré - Dijo con determinación.

Unos minutos después.

Ravel: Aquí están los utensilios - Bajando las hojas y demás.

Rías: Aquí está la comida - Cargando una canasta.

Asía: Ahora prendo la estufa - Dijo la chica.

Madre H: ¡Parece como si tuvieras tres esposas! - Viendo a las jóvenes.

Issei: (Kami-sama, Goku-oji-san, Shuzo ¿Qué eh hecho para pasar una tortura tan grande? Yo que quiero dejar la perversión) - pensó el joven muy deprimido ya que ahora no quería ser tan pervertido

En un plaño dimensional ajeno al tiempo espacio

Podemos ver a Shuzo viendo muchas esferas.

 _Shuzo: **Le sorprendería saber que yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que le sucede.**_ _\- Viendo a Issei por una esfera del tamaño de su mano - **Ahora, como esta Naruto**_ _\- Viendo otra esfera pero esta mostraba a Naruto, pero con pelo blanco y ojos muy extraños, que peleaba contra Orochimaru_

[Sí quien saber de qué es esa imagen miren mi otro Fic los que no lo an leído]

Con Issei

Academia Kuho

Issei: Ni una palabra de Kiba desde anoche - Viendo por la ventana

Mohamata: Te vez preocupado Issei - Dijo viendo a su amigo

Matsuda: No será de que pezones tocar, los de Rías-sempai o de Akeno-Sempai - Cómo dice el dicho, "Hierba mala nunca muere"

Issei: No claro que no - Dijo secamente

Timeskip

Club de ocultismo/Sala principal/Tarde.

Asia: Ya veo – Preocupada.

Ravel: Es una pena – Desconsolada..

Issei: Entonces, Kiba no ha aparecido - Dijo

Rías: Pensé que podía acabar con ese exorcista descarrilado junto con esas dos aliadas de la iglesia, pero - Y se corto.

Issei: El Ki de Irina, está débil - dándose cuenta de ese detalle - Los espero allí - Y se teletransporta..

En algun lugar de la ciudad.

Issei: Irina, estas bien – Preocupado.

Y de un círculo de transportación salieron Koneko, Asia, Akeno Rías y Ravel.

Issei: Asia ayúdala - Mostrando a Irina muy lastimada.

Asia se acerca y la cura, pero otro círculo apareció y del Sona, su reina y Sanji salieron.

Rías: Sona, gracias por venir – Alegre.

Sona: Claro que vendría, si tú me llamaste - Dijo revisando a Irina.

Y entonces el cielo, se oscureció de múltiples colores.

Y un ángel caído de 10 alas apareció y Freed estaba con él.

Sona: Es un ángel caído, pero no uno normal el tiene 10 alas eso significa que es un líder de los caídos – Preocupada.

¿?: Un placer, yo soy Kokabíel - Dijo el Caído de ojos rojos

Rías: Yo soy Rías Gremory, a que se debe su visita - Dijo confiada.

Kokabíel: La hermana del maldito de Sirzech, solo pensar en el me repugna, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, quiero guerra - Dijo de manera retorcida.

Entonces Rias utilizando un círculo transportador los lleva a todos a la academia.

Rías: Sona necesito, que pongas una barrera protectora al rededor de la academia - Dijo la chica muy tranquilamente.

Sona: Esta bien, yo llamare a mi nobleza para que lo haga, y mi reina se hará cargo de curar totalmente a Shido Irina-san, con permiso - Te Y se fue a avisar a su nobleza.

Issei: (Esto se va a poner interesante) - Con una sonrisa confiada.

Timeskip

Academia Kuho/Entrada/Noche

Sona: Ya hemos colocado la barrera protectora para contener el daño lo mejor posible - Dijo la joven mientras un domo de color morado cubría la escuela.

Rías: Gracias, esto realmente ayudará, Sona - Todavía con una sonrisa confiada.

Sona sin embargo no puedo garantizar que sucederá si la situación cambia - Algo angustiado.

Rías: Claro - Qué entendía.

Y entonces llega la vicepresidenta

Issei: Furukaicho, ¿Irina está bien? - Preocupado

Tsubaki: Si, y todo es gracias a ti Argento-san - Dijo la joven seria a Asia.

Asia: ¡Qué alivio! - Dijo feliz.

Issei: (Seguramente Xenovia y Yuuto se están preparando para pelear, siento que su Ki no está muy lejos) - Intentando detectar el ki de ambos.

Sona: Deberías llamar a tu Sirzech-sama - Dijo la chica.

Rías: Entonces tu deberías llamar a tu hermana - Dijo muy tranquila.

Sona: Mi familia no... - Se cayó unos segundos - Tu hermano te ama, el nos ayudaría – Dijo.

Akeno: Yo ya lo eh llamado - Dijo Akeno.

Rías: Akeno ¿Por qué? - Dijo sorprendida

Akeno: Es un líder de los caídos, creo que necesitamos ayuda - Dijo seriamente pero puso un pequeña sonrisa - Echemos mano de Satan - Y Rías suspira - Aprecio tu aprobación, Buchou los refuerzos llegarán en una hora - Dijo feliz.

Rías: Siempre un paso adelante de mi ¿no? Akeno – Suspirando.

Dentro de la academia

Rías: Issei, quiero que compartas tu Transfer con todos - Dijo la joven.

Issei: Lo haré - Dijo feliz.

Rías: Necesito que ganemos tiempo en lo que Issei lo hace - A Akeno, Koneko y Ravel.

Rías: Issei, cuento contigo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Si, pero también cuenta con mi nobleza - Dijo dándole a Rías apoyo adicional para la pelea.

Rías: a diferencia de la batalla contra Raiser, nuestras vidas corren peligro, sin embargo no dejare que alguien de nosotros muera - Dijo la chica.

Issei: Ddraig, dame tu ayuda - Llamando a su compañero.

 **Ddraig: Sí socio** – Y el boosted Gear apareció pero a diferencia de antes solo apareció en su mano y no hasta su hombro. [El que tiene al principio, ya sabrán el porqué]

Pero como en el Canon Kokabíel destruye el gimnasio de la escuela.

Kokabíel: Bueno es hora de que luchen con mi mascota - De un hoyo sale una Llamarada y un perro de tres cabezas sale.

Rías: El perro guardián de las puertas del infierno, Cerberus - Viendo al gigantesco animal para que después aparezca más de esos enormes animales.

Las chicas no pudieron hacerle más que cosquillas.

Issei: Bueno es hora de llamar al equipo pesado - Llamando la atención de todos - Yo los convoco mi nobleza - Y saca 3 peones, 1 torre y un alfil

Del primer peón salio un joven con una llama en la frente de ojos amarillos con guantes de combate, vestia una camisa blanca formal, un pantalon militar y su pelo era color castaño claro.

¿?: Mi nombre es Tsuna Tsawada y mi voluntad arde con mucho poder, así que prepárate – Dijo ajustando sus guantes.

Y de otro peón un hombre de dos metros con 30 cm de altura con armadura color verde musgo, que carga 1 ametralladora del tamaño de un brazo, 2 pistolas, 1 rifle y una especie de Bazooka todas de apariencia futurista.

¿?: Soy conocido como Noble seis y no permitiré que lastimes a mis camaradas, y te advierto que retrocedas porque este Spartan te atravesara tu cabeza de una bala – Dijo con un tono de voz serio.

Del tercer peón salió un hombre, no un robot de camisa blanca sin mangas y de jeans azules, con ojos negros y pupilas naranja.

¿?: Soy Genos, prepárense a ser eliminados – Dijo con una voz fría.

Y de la torre un hombre de pelo azul una ropa extraña de color Naranja y con una Sicatris de tres garras en el lado derecho de su cara

¿?: Soy Toriko, rey celestial de la comida y ustedes parecen deliciosos – Dijo señalando a los cerberos y se relamia sus lavios.

Del alfil una joven de piel algo pálida y con una capucha morada.

¿?: Mi nombre es Raven – Dijo con simpleza pero ella emanaba gran poder.

Issei: Ellos son mi nobleza, mi familia y juntos te aplastaremos – Dijo apuntando a Kokabiel.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	9. La batalla en kuho, el poder de Issei

Hola - Humano hablando

(Mmmm) - humano pensando

 **Chidori (Mil pájaros trinando) - Técnica**

 ** _Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando_**

 ** _(Hola) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando_**

Capitulo 9: **La batalla por Kuho, el verdadero poder de Issei.**

Todos los presentes inclus Kokabíel, Freed, Balba, Xenovia y Kiba que residen habían llegado a apoyar y la nobleza de Rías estaban sorprendidos, frente a ellos había parte de la Nobleza de Issei

Ya que todos habían bajado sus guardias los Cerberos atacaron a la nobleza de Rías, el primer Cerberos se dirigía a aplastar a Xenovia pero antes de poder hacer algo, Genos reacciono.

Genos: Objetivo localizado - Y extendió su brazo hacía el Cerberos - **Shōkyaku (Incineración)** \- Y un gigantesco torrente de fugo salió de la palma de su mano, haciendo cenizas al Cerberos.

Otro Cerberos se acercaba a Koneko para aplastarla con sus patas frontales.

Toriko: Aléjate de ella, **Furaingu Naifu (Cuchillo Volador)** \- Y dio una patada al aire creado una especie de filo en forma de media luna logrando cortar al Cerberos alejándolo de Koneko, entonces Toriko se acerca al Cerbero a una gran velocidad - **Fōku (Tenedor)** \- Y con su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía usando sus dedos como si fuera una Garra golpeó a Cerberos desequilibran dolor, entonces dio 5 golpes rápidos al aire y se acerco al Cerberos - **5-Hit Kugi Punch (Golpe de clavo: Quíntuple)** \- Y golpea un costado del gran monstro pero después de 2 segundos un segundo impulso apareció y hazi sucesivamente otras 4 veces, dejando un hoyo de ese lado del animal haciendo que caiga y desaparezca.

Kiba estaba a punto de ser tragado por un Cerberos, pero fue detenido por un disparo.

Noble seis: Disparo exitoso - Y utilizando su rifle le dispara en el ojo haciendo que retroceda por el dolor, rápidamente saca su ametralladora y da una descarga de 15 balas dejando al Cerberos más agujereado que un queso y para rematar saco una pequeña esfera azul la cual lanzó a una de sus boca para qué después de 3 segundos explote su cabeza

Otro Cerberos se acerco a Akeno rápidamente listo para darle un zarpazo en el aire.

Tsuna: **Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition (Avanzado Punto Cero: Primera Edición)** \- Y rápidamente se coloca frente al Cerberos y toca su cabeza para que automáticamente se congele todo el animal - **Big Bang Axle (Gran Explosión Axle)** \- Su puño se prende en llamas muy intensas con las que golpea al Cerberos congelado el cual es partido en cientos de pedazos.

Otro Cerberos quería aplastar a Asia la cual estaba muy asustada.

Raven: **Asrad Mitrion Sintos -** Sus ojos se volvieron negros y de sus manos una energía negra pero que brillaba, tomo varios escombros del y los coloco sobre varios escombros sobre los Cerberos y los dejo caer aplastándolo.

Y el último intentó comerse a Rías que se distrajo por la preocupación hacía sus siervos.

Issei: **Masenko** \- Puso sus manos en su frente lanzando un rayo el cual mando al Cerberos Y Issei salió disparado contra un Cerberus - **Take Over: God Soul (Toma del control: Alma de Dios)** \- Y mientras se acercaba le salieron alas de ángel la mitad de su pelo se volvió blanco y sus ojos seguían de los mismos colores excepto que se tornaron en un tono más azulado, y tenía una toga como describen a los Ángeles en la Biblia - **Take Over: Isaias, Ray blessing (Toma del contro: Isaias, Rayo de la bendición)** \- Y de su mano una potente luz dorada cubrió a el cerberos el cual murió, como si lo hubieran purificándola.

Kokabíel: (Maldita sea es muy fuerte) - Con una mirada de mucho odio - Levántense mis mascotas - Y muchísimos Cerberos se levantaron de múltiples agujeros del suelo y con esto la nobleza de Rías se sintió presionada.

Issei: Bien, Toriko, Genos, Tsuna, ataquen a matar, Noble Seis apóyalos a larga y media distancia, Raven ayuda a Rías y a los chicos a destruir a los Cerberos, Ravel ven aquí - Y haci todos los nombrados realizaron la estrategia y la Phenix se acerca a Issei.

Ravel: Issei-san que pasa - Dijo preocupada, pero se sonrojo cuando Issei tomo su mano.

 **Ddraig:** ** _Transfer (Transferencia)_** \- Dijo el guante de Issei.

Y Ravel fue cubierta por unas llamas azules con múltiples destellos amarillos.

Ravel: ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo viendo esta especie de transformación.

Issei: Te e transferido una de mis habilidades como usuario de la Saikōsai Saikōsai nomi, y te da la capacidad de Phenix más allá de lo que tu familia a visto - Y esto la asombra.

Pero Ravel no hacía nada se quedo estática y volteó a ver como sus amigos y compañeros luchaban contra los Cerberos, no quería que sufrieran, no quería que los lastimaran, pero tenía miedo y siguió dudando hasta que la abrazan.

Issei: No tienes por qué sentir miedo, yo y los otros estamos aquí para cubrirnos las espaldas, y nosotros, no yo confío en ti - Dijo Issei haciendo que Ravel se sonroje y obtenga la confianza que le faltaba para ir a ayudar, entonces Issei la suelta y prende en Ki para salir volando contra los Cerberos.

Ravel se prendió en llamas le salieron alas de color azul con destellos amarillos hechas de fuego, sus brazos también fueron cubiertos por las llamas al igual que sus piernas y entonces salió volando en contra de un Cerberos, le dio golpes en llamas los cuales lo quemaban y lo hicieron retroceder por instinto.

Ravel: **Densetsu no fenikkusu ni eikyō o ataemasu (Impacto Fénix legendario)** \- Y su puño al igual que en la pelea de Raiser se cubrió de llamas que asimilaban relámpagos pero estas llamas eran blancas con el centro azul y salió disparada contra el Cerberos entonces al golpearlo no sólo lo quemó, derritió su piel pero una de las cabezas la iba a morder en el acto pero no sucedió, ya que una especie de cristales morados se clavaron en el animal para que después de 3 segundos explote y Revel voltea a ver a Noble seis que tenía una pistola con los mismos cristales.

Después Revela se dio la vuelta hacia otro Cerberos - **Bāsutofenikkusu kakuhenkan (Ráfaga Fénix transmutante)** \- Y agitó sus brazos con fuerza y velocidad hacía el gigantesco monstro pero lo que salía de sus manos parecían balas, como el ataque de Raiser pero estos cambiaron de forma a la de ave Fénix todas y cada una, cuando golpearon al Cerberos este callo con quemaduras muy graves y Tsuna se coloca sobre el Cerberos.

Tsuna: **X-Burner aire (Quemador-X aire)** \- Y colocó sus manos de lado la que estaba apuntando al cielo absorbía el oxígeno y la otra disparada una Llamarada igual a la de Genos, al caer al suelo volteó a Ravel y levanta el pulgar y da una pequeña sonrisa, para después ir a ayudar a Noble seis.

Y hazi la Nobleza de Issei y Rías crearon una fueron responsables de la aniquilación de Cerberos demostrando que toda la nobleza de Issei era monstruosamente fuerte, incluso la pequeña Ravel que por palabras de Issei ella era la más débil y al ver su nuevo poder se notaba que fácilmente podría vencer a Raiser.

[Sí les parece puedo hacer un capitulo donde se peleen]

Toriko: Oye Issei - Llamando la atención de Issei - ¿Que tal un combo? - Dijo con una sonrisa

A lo que Issei asiente y utilizando la Gomu Gomu nomi agarra a Toriko por los pies y lose Estira y empieza a correr a el lado contrario tensando sus brazos.

Issei/Toriko: **Gomu Gomu no 5-Hit Kugi Punch (Estira Estira: golpe de clavo quíntuple)** \- Y después los destensa jalado a Toriko fue impulsado contra uno de los Cerberos, matándolo con el primer golpe para ser rematado por los otros 4 golpes de efecto retardado.

Issei se voltea hacía otro Cerberus levantando su mano que se convierte en arena.

Issei: **Suna Suna no Desert la Espada (Arena Arena: Espada del desierto)** \- Y baja su mano con fuerza sacando tres ráfagas de arena que parecen filos de espadas y Cortan en tres al Cerberus - Chicos rodéenlos ¡Ahora! **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y Tsuna, Genos, Ravel y tres Issei rodean a los 5 Cerberos restantes

Genos: **Shōkyaku (Incineración)** \- Y realizó el ataque que hiso al principio pero usando las dos manos.

Tsuna: **XX-BURNER (Quemador-XX)** \- Y se coloca en la misma posición que cuando hiso el X-Burner aire pero las llamas salieron con el doble de intensidad.

Ravel: **Taika fureafenikkusu (Gran Llamarada de fuego Fénix)** \- Y de su boca una gigantesca llama de la misma potencia que el XX-BURNER y el Shōkyaku

Clon 1: **Mera Mera no Kasai no Saikōsai kyū (Fuego Fuego Esfera de fuego suprema)** \- Y una esfera que sostenía con su mano apareció del tamaño de una casa y la lanzó teniendo la misma potencia que los ataques anteriores.

Clon 2: **Karyū no Hõkõ (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)** -Y de su boca salió el gigantesco torrente de fuego como el aliento de un dragón.

Issei: **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku: Chi (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego: Tierra)** \- Y realizó el mismo Jutsu que Madara en los juegos de Naruto Ninja Storm.

Y hazi las 6 llamas gigantescas juntas destruyeron la los últimos 10 Cerberu

[Después de eso todo es igual al Canon, Kiba obtiene su nueva espada todos se enteran de la muerte de Dios, y Kokabíel revela que el padre de Akeno es un ángel caído]

Akeno etapa llorando amargamente ya que todos se enteraron de la verdad acerca de su "padre" es que si se le puede decir así.

Issei estaba con la cabeza, baja con una mirada fría y parecía que careciese de emociones.

Issei: Oye - Dijo intentando atraer la atención de Kokabíel que estaba riendo al ver a Akeno - ¡oye! - Una vez más intento llamar su atención aunque se escucha más no lo miraba - ¡OYE! - Y finalmente le puso atención - Maldito, como te atreves a hacer llorar a Akeno-sempai... - Y se podía sentir el incremento de poder que sufría Issei y no sólo se sentía, Issei estaba causando una ráfaga de aire al rededor de él como cuando se eleva el Ki al mismo tiempo la tierra temblava - maldito, te demostraré, porque nadie me tiene que hacer enojar... - Y el guante que cubría su mano se empezó a hacer más grande extendiéndose hasta el hombro - ¡NO TE LO PERD ** _ONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**!

Y el enorme incremento de poder estaba emanando de Issei, Su pelo destellaba en rubio y café intermitentemente, la pupilas de sus ojos se rasgaron, y un aura de color rojo lo empezó a rodear y empezaron a tener forma de Zorro y la salieron 4 colas.

[Pero a diferencia de Naruto, no se transformo si no se quedo solo como que el Chakra lo rodea]

Sus manos al igual que sus piernas se volvieron negras y el guantelete que tenía en el brazo derecho también se volvió Negro y la piel de su cara se le empezó a generar algo similar a escamas y por último unas alas de Dragón le salieron por la espalda.

Kokabíel: (¿¡Cómo demonios ha podido alcanzar ese poder?!) - Pensaba con terror.

Issei: **_Bueno, es hora de que mueras_** _-_ Y instantáneamente desaparece reapareciendo frente a Kokabíel y le da un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y que escupa sangre, después le da una dos golpes a la cara y una patada en el estomago - **_No te tendré piedad, Karyū no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)_** \- Y le da un golpe en llamas que lo manda a volar a hacía los límites de la barrera que Sona puso, pero antes de impactar Issei usando la Teletransportación apareció detrás de él y le da un codazo en la espalda - **_Chidori (Mil pájaros trinando)_** \- Y su mano se generan relámpagos con los que golpea a Kokabíel para que caiga al suelo y rompa el suelo.

Kokabíel: Maldito - Mientras se levanta poco a poco y genera una espada de luz y salga en contra de Issei - ¡Muere! - Y logra "cortar" a Issei para que después explote en humo - ¡¿QUÉ?! - Y después siente un golpe en la espalda el cual lo hace volar a 2 metros de Issei.

Issei: **_Maldita sabandija, ¡Kame hame ha! (Onda destructora de la tortuga)_** [Así es como se traduce al español] - Y de las manos de Issei el rayo de color azul el cual Kokabíel esquiva por poco - **_Futon: Renkūdan (Bala Perforadora de Aire)_** \- Y de la boca de Issei una potente ráfaga de aire sale la cual no logro esquivar Kokabíel el cual es mandado a estrellarse al suelo de la academia pero antes de impactar Issei aparece sobre el con su mano izquierda gigantesca - **_Gear Third: Busoushoku kouka: Gomu Gomu no Elephanto Gun (Tercera marcha: Color de armamento, Endurecimiento, Estira Estira Pistola de elefante)_** \- Entonces el gigantesco puño golpea a Kokabíel el cual entierra en la tierra - **_Ice Make: Bazooka (Creación de hielo: Bazooka) -_** Y un círculo azul apareció en las manos de Issei y se genera u a Bazooka con la que le dispara a Kokabíel, entonces - **_Es hora de que todo esto termine, Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)_** \- Y apareció a dos clones, el cual uno sostiene a Kokabíel llevándolo al Aire.

Clon 1: **_Bijudama (Bomba de vestía con colas)_** \- Y una Bijudama se generó frente a la cual tenía el tamaño de una pelota de playa - **_Busoushoku: kouka (Color de armamento: Endurecimiento)_** \- Y con sus manos envueltas de Haki agarra la Bijudama y la comprime al tamaño de un Rasengan entonces se coloca de lado con la Bijudama apuntando a el Issei original.

Issei: **_Karyū (Dragón de Fuego)_** \- Y un círculo mágico apareció frente a él para después poner sus manos sobre las del clon el cual sostenía la Bijudama para contener su poder - **_Kameee..._** \- Y se genera la esfera de energía azul dentro de la Bijudama - ** _...Hameeee..._** \- Y la energía se combina con la de la Bijudama dejando de ser roja o azul se vuelve morada - **_Haaaaaa_** \- Y el clon desaparece Issei usando la energía combinada del Haki, Ki y Chakra deparando un rayo similar al Kamehameha pero de color morado que pasa atreves del círculo mágico magnificándolo y al rededor llevando un espiral de fuego blanco - **_Seishin-tekina nami doragon Tsudzurao (Onda destructora del dragón de las nueve colas)_** \- Y se acercaba a Kokabíel que era sostenido por el clon 2.

Y el clon desaparece dejando a Kokabíel a punto de ser aniquilando.

Pero de un segundo a otro desaparece, y el rayo siguió destrozando la luna y de todas formas siguio de largo rompiendo parte de Marte.

Todos [Menos la nobleza de Issei, excepto Ravel] Tenían los ojos como platos el gigantesco ataque destrullo la luna y como mínimo el 70% de Marte.

Issei: Creo que me pase - Dijo sobándose la cabeza con algo de pena ya des transformado todos se cayeron de espadas incluso Sona y su realeza que llegaron a ver la pelea si haci se le puede decir de Issei y Kokabíel, mientras que a Tsuna, Genos, Toriko, Noble seis y Raven tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero la mirada de Issei se hiso seria y volteó a ver la razón por la que no le dio a Kokabíel.

Era el Banish Dragon, el Dragón blanco.

Plano astral.

Ddraig: **_Hola blanco, ¿Ya no saludas?_** \- Dijo en forma de broma.

Blanco: **_Hola Ddraig, pensé que seguías durmiendo_** \- El Dragón blanco viendo a su contraparte.

Ddraig: **_Tal vez, pero mi compañero no me deja dormir_** \- Dijo burlona mente.

Issei: Oye - De manera de reclamo.

Fuera del plano astral.

Issei: Cómo estás, blanco - Dijo con una risa característica de Goku cuando se emociona.

¿?: Hola, Hyoudo Issei, Yo me llamo Vali - Dijo el tipo de la armadura blanca.

Issei: Un placer, pero mi nombre completo es Issei Hyoudo Son Monke D. Dragneel Uzumaki, y espero que cuando tengamos una pelea sea la mejor - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada - Ha cuando te lleves a Kokabíel hazme el favor de que lo hagas pagar por lo que ha hecho - Dijo seriamente.

¿?: Eres un tipo interesante, me agradas, bueno me tengo que llevar a este tipo, te ver pronto - Y se aleja volando con un Kokabíel casi muerto.

Entonces se da la vuelta hacia sus amigos y aliados.

Issei: Gracias por la ayuda chicos, ya se pueden ir - Dijo a su nobleza - Oye Genos, saluda a Saitama y dile que la próxima vez que peleemos no me contendré - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Genos: Claro, le diré a Sensei, seguro se pondrá feliz - Dijo para después desaparecer.

Issei: Raven, saluda a los Titanes de mi parte - A lo que la encapuchado asiente y desaparece - Toriko espero que otro día podamos comer juntos una vez más - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Toriko: Claro, te veo luego - Y desaparece.

Issei: Tsuna saluda a los demás Vongola de mi parte - Dijo tranquilo.

Tsuna: Claro que si - Y levanto el pulgar en son de afirmación para después desparecer.

Issei: Noble, ten suerte soldado - Dándole un saludo militar, a lo que Noble también hace y después desaparece.

Rías: Issei - Y lo abraza con mucho cariño y fuerza, para que después le dé un coscorrón - ¡Baka! ¿Cómo se te ocurre destruir la luna y parte de Marte? - Para después volver a abrazarlo.

Issei: Perdón, pero no dejo que nadie se atreva a lastimar a mis amigos y seres queridos - Dijo con una sonrisa

A Akeno le empezó a latir más fuerte el corazón y se sonrojo.

Sirzech: pero ahora que aremos, no podemos componer esto - Dijo apareciendo en el campo viendo do la luna y Marte, aparte viendo a los lado para ver que la academia había sido destruida

¿?: **_Creo que yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso_** \- Y una luz se hiso presente, que poco a poco empezó a revelar a Goku - **_Valla que te pareces a mi Issei, incluso destrozaste la luna, como yo Jajajaja_** \- Dijo Goku.

Issei: Goku-oji-san - Dijo viendo a su abuelo

Todos: ¡¿NANI?! - Muy asombrados.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	10. Aviso muy importante

**Hola a todos este por desgracia no es un capitulo**

 **pues veran por algunos problemas tanto:**

 **Issei el protector de la tierra y Naruto el sabio imvocador de pokemon quedaran en un hiatus**

 **(y se preguntaran que es Hiatus, pues el hiatus es cuando una serie o historia en este caso es pausada por un tiempo indefinido)**

 **Pero no se preocupen no sera permanente, pronto cuando pueda volvere y se los prometo no abandonare las historias**

 **Hasta pronto**


	11. Aviso importante

Hola a todos esto es para decirles que ya estoy de vuelta y en 1 semana tendré listos los capitulos para publicar pero por ahora los adelantos

Issei el protector de la tierra adelantós

Capítulo 7

Issei: ¿como reparamos la Luna? - Dijo muy asustado

Goku: _**Por desgracia no puedo usar las esferas del Dragón para eso le faltan como 10 años más para poder volverse a usar**_ \- Dijo algo triste

Rías: Entonces, que aremos - Dijo preocupada

Goku: _**Hay una persona que nos puede ayudar**_ \- Dijo muy nervioso

Issei: ¿Quién es Goku-oji-san? - Dijo ansioso

¿?: _**Soy yo**_ \- Dijo la voz misteriosa

Capítulo 8

¿?: Espero que estés listo Issei, solo usare el dedo indice de mi mano derecha - Dijo muy confiado

Issei: Espero que estés listo, **¡Kameeeeee...hameeeeee...haaaaaa!** \- Lanzando el gigantesco ataque

¿?: _**¿Eso es todo?**_ \- Dijo decepcionado - _**Reigun (Pistola espíritu) -**_ Y lanza una ráfaga de energía desde su dedo que neutraliza el Kamehameha

Issei: ¿Cómo es posible? - Dijo muy alterado

Capítulo 9

Issei: Bien, en vista de que no te he podido ganar usare todo mi poder - Su pelo empezó a titular entre negro y Rubio mientras relámpagos aparecían a su alrededor - **Gear Four (Cuarta Marcha)** \- Entonces empezó a soplar aire por su brazo ganando más altura pero a diferencia de Luffy su cuerpo no se volvió tan músculoso más bien se volvió del tamaño de Akainu y con su misma condiciones físicas - **Kurama** \- Y su cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura dorada con forma de zorro naranja y negro - **Saidai doragonsureiyāāto: Nikutai henkan akuma doragon senkotsu** **(** **Arte máximo del matadragones: Transformación corpórea del Dragón sacro demoniaco** **)** \- Y le salieron un par de alas de Dragón, otro par de Angel y otro de demonio y su pelo creció hasta sus piernas

Ddraig: _**Balance Brake**_ \- Y su armadura de Seikiteriu se formó

La armadura era negra total mente ecepto por las gemas que tenían color naranja fuego y tenia una túnica como la de Naruto en su modo completo del Chackra de Kurama tenia un total de 8 alas, 2 de angel, 2 de demonio, 2 de dragón y 2 de la armadura y un aura dorada a su alrededor que despedía relámpagos

¿?: _**Parece que al fin pelearas con todo tu poder, espero que eso sea suficiente**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa

Fin de los adelantos

Con esto finalizó los adelantos y espero les guste y diganme que opinan sobre los adelantos, y para los que sigan mi otro Fic, Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon, ya puse adelantos allí también, espero les guste y hasta la próxima


	12. Ayuda inesperada

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 7: Resibiendo ayuda inesperada y un miembro nuevo para los Gremori

Todos los demonios incluso Sirzech que estaba quieto muy asustado ya que Goku era uno de los Dioses más poderoso

Goku: _**¿Qué porque me ven así?**_ \- Dijo con su actitud simpática - _**¿Tengo algo en la cara?**_ \- Dijo mientras ve como todos lo ven

Issei: No tienes nada, Goku-oji-san - Dijo a su tatara saber cuantos tatara abuelo - ¿Qué hacés aqui? - Dijo ya más tranquilo

Goku: _ **Es que sentía como liberaste tu poder repentinamente y vine a ver como estabas y me topo con ésto -**_ Biendo como la Luna y Marte - _**Aunque creo que mejor no te digo nada, después de todo yo también eh destruido la Luna y varios planetas**_ \- Dijo riendo

Sirzech: Goku-sama es todo un honor - Dijo mientras le da la mano y Goku le devuelve el gesto

Goku: _**(Mmmmmm, interesante tiene el mismo nivel de poder de Issei a su 70%)**_ \- Pensaba midiendo el poder completo de Sirzech - _**El placer es mio Sirzech**_ \- Dijo Goku

Issei: Goku-oji-san quiero presentarte a unas personas - Dijo mientras de tras de el estaba la nobleza Gremori, Ravel e Irina ya despierta - Ella es Koneko-chan es la torre de Rías-Buchou y una muy buena amiga mía - Dijo presentando a la loli peli plata

Koneko: Un placer Goku-sama - Reverenciandose

Goku: _**Hola**_ \- Dijo algo avergonzado por como lo trataban por ser un Dios

Issei: El es Kiba, es el caballero de Rias-Buchou y mi mejor amigo - Dijo poniendo enfrente a peli rubio

Goku: _**Qué bueno es conocer a chico que Issei dice es como su hermano**_ \- Dijo dándole la mano a lo que Yuuto solo pudo dársela también y sentirse honrado

Issei: Ella es Asia-Chan es mi amiga que era monja pero ahora es parte de la nobleza de Rías-Buchou - Dijo presentando a la rubia

Asía: Es un honor conocerlo - Dijo reverenciandose

Goku: _**Me alagas**_ \- Dijo un poco apenad

Issei: Ella es Akeno-san es la reina de Buchou - Dijo presentando a la peli azul

Akeno: Es un honor y un verdadero placer - Dijo reverenciandose y Goku solo asintió

Issei: Ella es Ravel Fénix mi Séptimo peón - Dijo mientras que Ravel se reverencia

Goku: **B** _ **ien venida a la familia**_ \- Dijo Goku

Issei: Y ella es Rias-Buchou - Presentando a la pelirroja que también se reverencia

Goku: _**Un placer conocer quien cuido de mi nieto**_ \- Dijo - _**Pero Issei tienes que hacerte responsable por eso**_ _-_ Señalado la luna y entonces Issei palidecey se pone nervioso

Issei: ¿como reparamos la Luna? - Dijo muy asustado - Usemos las esferas del Dragón - Dijo un poco esperanzado

Goku: _ **Por desgracia no puedo usar las esferas del Dragón para eso le faltan como 10 años más para poder volverse a usar**_ \- Dijo algo triste

Rías: Entonces, que aremos - Dijo preocupada

Goku: _**Hay una persona que nos puede ayudar**_ \- Dijo muy nervioso

Issei: ¿Quién es Goku-oji-san? - Dijo ansioso

¿?: _**Soy yo**_ \- Dijo la voz misteriosa

Entonces del cielo Shuzo decendia con una camisa de Shinigami como la de Ichigo, pantalones de lona negros y con pelo como el de Kyo de The King of Fighters y usando los guantes de Tsuna

Issei: Shuzo, ¿Tu puedes ayudarme? - Dijo impresionado

Shuzo: _**Sí te puedo ayudar, pero con una condición**_ \- Dijo neutralmente

Issei: Acepto cual quier condición - Dijo el sin basilar

Shuzo: _**Perfecto**_ \- Entonces su dedo índice se cubrió de energía y apuntaba hacía los trozos de la luna y

Poco a poco todos los pedazos se empezaron a unir hasta finalmente todos unirse en el gran astro que es la luna y de la misma manera con Marte pero a pesar de haber movido la luna y Marte ni siquiera parecía que sudara o tuviera indicios de cansancio

Shuzo: _**Bien, ahora tengo que borrarlo la memoria a las personas**_ \- Entonces entonces usando su dedo apunto hacía arriba y brillaba con mucha fuerza y con una enorme intesidad

Entonces todos observaron como todas las personas de la ciudad empezaban a levitar en el aire y Shuzo se mantenía tranquilo y entonces hiso círculos en el aire para que despues todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Kuho se desmalle en el aire

Shuzo: _ **Y por último el edificio de la academia**_ \- Dijo se volteó a ver la academia mimientras su dedo todavía emanaba una cantidad casi masiva de energía

Entonces todos los escombros empezaron a levitar y se empezaron a apilar uno sobre otro para después los pedazos volarán hacía lo que quedaba de la academia y se empezarán a colocar de manera que se empezará a armar la pared y haci era con toda la escuela, los escombros se acomodarán en el presido lugar para que despues de 2 minutos el edificio completo estuviera re armado

Shuzo: **P** _ **erfecto, bueno con esto concluyó mi parte del trato**_ \- Y se voltea a ver todos los que observanvan con cara de impresión suprema exepto Goku el cual conocía el verdadero poder de Shuzo - **Hací que ahora quiero que cumplas tu parte del trató -** Dijo seriamente

Issei: Claro que lo haré pero... - Dijo seriamente haciendo que todos menos Goku y Shuzo se preocupen - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Dijo con cierto nivel de estupidez al cual casi todos caen de espaldas con una gota de sudor espaldas su cabeza eso incluye a Sona y su nobleza, Xenovia, Irina la cual se había despertado poco antes y el mismísimo Sirzech

Shuzo: _**Pues eso es muy simple**_ :) - Dijo tranquilamente - _**Quiero que peleemos ahora mismo**_ \- Dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ante esto todos se impresionan pero Goku ante esto puso muy serio

Issei: Acepto, desde que lo conocí eh querido enfrentar - Dijo con mucha confianza

Shuzo: **Perfecto, entonces vamos** \- Dijo mientras chasqueo su dedos y una puerta apareció de la nada - **Entren por aquí, no quiero tener que borrarle la memoria a todos otra vez** \- Dijo mientras entraba a la puerta y era seguido por todos y cada uno de los espectadores entraron

Lugar desconocido/Tiempo desconocido

Cuando entrar al lugar todo absolutamente todo estaba en blanco exepto un pequeño edificio

Sirzech: Donde estamos - Dijo muy intrigado

Shuzo: _ **Estamos en la dimensión del espacio tiempo**_ \- Dijo tranquilo y muy pero muy tranquilo - _**Este lugar es donde yo vivo**_ \- Dijo mientras caminaba

Rías: Entonces, usted vive aquí Shuzo-sama - A lo que este aciente - Y ¿Qué hace en este lugar - Dijo curiosa

Shuzo: _**Te lo mostraré**_ \- Entonces siguieron avanzando hasta el pequeño edición el cual era un templo como de 2 niveles y todos entraron

En este templo había una cama enorme que parecía muy cómoda, un muñeco de practica de Kung Fu que estaba firmado por 2 personas: Ip Man y Bruce Lee, una galería con todo tipo de armas que tenían nombres y por último una almohada donde Shuzo se sentó y una enorme esfera aparecío frente a el y entonces con simple movimiento de manos se dividió en muchísimas más pero más pequeñas, dentro de las que más destacaban eran 4

En la primera se puede ver a Naruto pero con el pelo blanco, ojos café y más alto de lo que debería ser el cual estaba luchando con dos Kyubis de 4 colas cada uno

En la segunda podemos apreciar a Katsuragi Keima el cual miraba fijamente y con mucha seriedad a un Veiis el cual era un demonio antiguo para después un círculo mágico lo cubriera y revelará a el pero con una aurolea y alas de angel

En la tercera podemos ver a Louise de Zero no Tsukaima la cual hacía su invocación de familiar terminando en una exploción y una gran cortina de humo para después de disiparse se pueda ver a un chico de pelo rosa, chaleco azul, pantalón blanco y una bufanda era Natsu

En cuarta esfera se ve a Sans de Undertale el cual estaba peleando contra Asrriel pero en su forma de niño con un corazon que flotaba frente a su pecho y este se le acerque a Sans esquivando todos sus ataques

[Estas últimas tres son posibles Fics que haré y les pido que voten y me digan cual de estos les gusta más para después de terminar mis fics actuales los empieza a escribir]

Issei: ¿Qué son estas? - Dijo viendo las esferas

Shuzo: _**Son monitores de las dimensiones**_ \- Dijo Tranquilo

Irina: Shuzo-Sama me podría decir si nuestro señor solo es un farsante o u verdadero Dios - Dijo ya que Goku y Shuzo eran Dioses

Shuzo: _**En eso estas equivocada tu Dios es realmente un Kami ya que probiene de la tierra de los Kamis pero también existen otros Dioses que tiene como labor algunas otras cosas, como por ejemplo yo controlo y cuido el Espacio Tiempo y Goku protege las esferas del Dragón de que caigan en manos equivocadas**_ \- Dijo mientras revisaba las esferas

Issei: Y me podría decir, por que nos enfrentaremos aquí - Dijo seriamente

Shuzo: _**Pues veras si peleamos aquí no habrá ningún lastimado además si peleamos en la tierra 132-458 tendría que borrarle la memoria a todo el mundo humano y no tengo ganas de hacerlo**_ \- Dijo con un tono perezoso y todos se les callo una gota de sudor

Issei: Y ¿Hay alguna regla? - Dijo saliendo de la casa de Shuzo

Shuzo: _**Sí las hay dos, la primera es que si logras que me esfuerze más allá de 25% ganas tu 2. No me detendré hasta que tu digas que te rindas**_ \- Dijo enumerando las condiciones

Issei: Perfecto - Y entonces un círculo mágico aparecí sobre el - Doresu no tatakai (Re-equipar: Vestimenta de pelea) - Y como en su pelea con Xenovia e Irina obtiene la misma vestimenta

Shuzo: _**Bien es mi turno**_ \- Y chasqueo los dedos su ropa se transformo en un esmoquin totalmente blanco con guantes de gala blancos y zapatos formales blancos - _**Bien, estoy listo, empezemos**_ \- Dijo seriamente

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	13. Peleando con el espacio tiempo

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 8: Peleando con el tiempo espacio

Comenzamos

Issei estaba en pose de pelea frente a Shuzo el cual estaba en smoking blanco zapatos formales blancos, guantes blancos y sosteniendo una rosa blanca que colocó en el pequeño bolsillo que tenia su camisa en el pecho.

Shuzo solo se limita a levantar su dedo índice confundiendo a Issei y a los espectadores exepto Goku

¿?: _**Espero que estés listo Issei, solo usare el dedo indice de mi mano derecha**_ \- Dijo muy confiado

Issei: Espero que estés listo, **¡Kameeeeee...hameeeeee...haaaaaa!** \- Lanzando el gigantesco ataque

Shuzo: _**¿Eso es todo?**_ \- Dijo decepcionado - _**Reigun (Pistola espíritu)**_ \- Y lanza una ráfaga de energía desde su dedo que neutraliza el Kamehameha

Issei: ¿Cómo es posible? - Dijo muy alterado

Shuzo: _**Pues es simple, mi poder es muy superior al tuyo niño**_ \- Le dijo a Issei que pareció no le gusto ese comentario

Issei: Ddraig - Dijo empuñando su mano derecha frente a el

Ddraig: _**Claro aibou (compañero) ¡Boost!**_ \- Y en su mano derecha apareció el guante simple

Entonces Issei no lo dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó contra Shuzo

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Gatling (Estira Estira ametralladora)** \- Y le lanzó la rafaga de puñetazos contra Shuzo pero este bloqueaba todos los golpes con su dedo y una sonrisa seca - **Gomu Gomu no Mushi (Estira Estira latigo)** \- Y estiró su pierna de forma horizontal intentando golpearlo pero al igual que con los puñetazos este lo detuvo con un dedo

Shuzo: _**Burning attack (Ataqué quemador)**_ \- Y a una gran velocidad colocó múltiples esferas de poder en un segundo y usando su dedo índice las dirigió hacia Issei el cual apenas logro esquivarlo

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Dijo el Dragón desde el guante

Issei: **Big bang attack (Ataque gran bang)** \- Y realizó el ataque de Vegeta rápidamente para golpear a pero Shuzo simplemente se le quedo viendo al ataque y lo desvio con su dedo

Shuzo: _**Busoushoku: Kouka (Color de armamento: Endurecimiento)**_ \- Dijo mientras su dedo se petrifica en Haki y toco a a Issei en el estomago mandandolo a estrellarse contra una pared que Shuzo hiso que se levantará de la nada y pone su dedo en forma de pistola y dice - _**Reigun (Pistola espíritu)**_ \- Dijo disparando una bala de energía espiritual

Esta bala de energía se acercaba a Issei

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Dijo el Dragón desde el guante

Issei: _**Futon: Rasengan (Estilo de aire: Esfera espiral)**_ \- Y rápidamente género un Rasengan con el que apenas pudo detener el Reigun

Shuzo: _**Bien hecho, chico, me impresiona que allas durado tanto**_ \- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Issei: Valla que eres poderoso no lo discuto, pero tampoco he peleado con todo mi poder - Dijo mientras se para y empezó a expulsar Ki - Aaaaa _ **aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ \- Mientras su poder aumento rápidamente - _**Gear Second (Segunda Marcha)**_ \- Su cuerpo empezó a expulsar humo y su piel tomo una tonalidad rojiza su pelo se volvió rubio y se erizo más de lo que estaba, le salieron 4 colas del Chackra de Kurama lo cubrió sus ojos se rasgaron algo como escamas le salieron en la piel y unas alas de Dragón le brotaron y por último su Boost Gear se hiso más grande hasta el punto de llagar al hombro

Shuzo: _**Impresionante demostración de poder, pero...**_ \- Dijo mientras levanta los otros cuatro dedos y una explosión de energía que probénia de su mano y sus dedos estaban envueltas en energía igualando el poder de Issei - _**No sera suficiente (luchare con mi 10% veremos que hace)**_ \- Esto último lo penso y cerró los ojos - _**Sabes las flores florecen, los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan, el tiempo pasa y es un lindo día, en días como estos...**_ \- Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa y abre violentamente y su ojo derecho estaba Soltando llamas azules - _**Tipos como tu son aplastados por mi**_ \- Dijo mientras usando dos de sus dedos y hace que un corazon rojo salga frente al pecho de Issei este se vuelva azul y levante los dedos [El medio y el indice] hacía ariba haciendo que Issei salga disparado hacía ariba y usando su meñique aparezcan espadas a donde se dirigían Issei

Issei: _**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ \- Grito mi tras lanzaba un blaster de Ki para contrarrestar el movimiento de Shuzo y se salve, manteniéndose en el aire

Shuzo: _**Eres bastante listo pero no lo suficiente**_ \- Dijo mientras Issei voltea a ver como Shuzo estaba tras de el - _**Shotgun spirit (Escopeta espíritu)**_ \- Dijo lanzando un puñetazo que automáticamente disparo múltiples balas de energía en todas direcciones dándole a Issei por la espalda haciendo que vuele varios metros a distancia y Shuzo reaparece otra vez tras el pero

Issei: _ **Raiton: Raikiri (Navaja Relámpago)**_ \- Y de su mano un relámpago con el que intento darle a Shuzo pero este detenga el relámpago con su mano y eso haga que Issei retroceda un poco

Shuzo: _**Big bang attack (Ataque gran bang)**_ \- Dijo mientras que se formó en su mano derecha el cual lanzó a Issei el cual apenas esquiva para ver como Shuzo lanza otro ataque en la mano derecha - _**Õra no sutairu: ōrasufia (Aura esfera)**_ \- Dijo mientras que de su mano derecha sale disparada una esfera de fuego azul la cual golpeó a Issei y lo estrelló en el suelo y reaparece una vez más frente a el - _**Karyū no Tekken (Dragón de Fuego puño de hierro)**_ \- Dijo mientras lo golpea con la mano derecha

[Para dejar de escribir derecha voy a aclarar que todos sus ataques serán de la derecha]

Pero Issei sostiene el puño de Shuzo y se come el fuego del ataque de Shuzo

Issei: _**Karyū no Hoko (Dragón de Fuego aliento)**_ _-_ Y lanza el ataque de su boca dándole directamente en la cara con el fuego - _ **Suna Suna Desert la espada (Arena Arena espada del desierto)**_ \- Dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Shuzo con la surda y uso la derecha para lanzar tres filos de arena impactando en el pecho de Shuzo - _**Makamposaho (Rayo quinetico)**_ \- Dijo colocando dos de sus dedos en su frente y lanzando el ataque de Piccolo y lanzarse lo a la cara consiguiendo el ataque

Pero entonces Shuzo levanta a Issei sosteniendolo de la camisa y con fuerza lo impacta contra el suelo

Shuzo: _**Eh de admitir que me dolió pero me agrada saber que no te rendiras**_ _-_ Dijo viendo como Issei se levantaba - _**Bien es hora de ver que puedes hacer**_ \- Chasqueo los dedos y de repente las cabezas de unos esqueletos como de dinosaurios apareciero y de su boca salio un brillo azul - _**Gaster Blasters (Destructor Gaster)**_ \- Y entonces esas cabezas dispararon uno rayo de la boca el cual Issei apenas pudo esquivar

Issei: _**Sus ataques y técnicas son increíblemente poderosos**_ \- Dijo a modo de alago - _**Satan Soul: Lucifer**_ \- Dijo mientras a su piel le salían escamas idénticas a cuando Mirajeine se transformo por primera vez - _**Ray Demonic (Rayo demoniaco)**_ \- Entonces de sus manos un rayo parecido al que lanza Rías pero muchísimo más poderos atacó a Shuzo

Shuzo: _**No lo creo muchacho**_ \- Dijo mientras desvía el ataque con 3 de sus dedos y los chasqueo - _**Gaster Blasters (Destructor Gaster)**_ \- Una vez más esos esqueletos aparecen y disparan el Rayo que Issei esquiva usando la Teletransportación y queda junto a Shuzo

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Dijo

Issei: _**Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (Estira Estira ametralladora propulsada)**_ \- Lanzando el ataque a increíble velocidad pero Shuzo solo lo bloqueaba - _**Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)**_ \- Y entonces otros 5 Isseis apaaparecen y también hacen el Jet Gatling pero aun así Shuzo los bloquea y esquiva - _**Gomu Gomu no Elephanto Gun (Estira Estira Pistola de Elefante)**_ \- Dijo un sexto Issei intentando golpear a Shuzo con la Gear Sado

Shuzo solo se limita a ver el ataque y dice - _**Busoushoku: Kouka (Color de armamento: Endurecimiento)**_ \- Y esquíva las ametralladoras y se lanza contra Issei chocando puños con el pero sus dedos se prende en fuego azul y el corazón reaparece frente a Issei haciendo que caiga contra el suelo como si la gravedad fuera demasiado pesada para el y unas espadas aparecen en el suelo esperando a Isse

Issei: _**Hirashin no jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del trueno volador)**_ \- Lanzó un Kunai de tres puntas a un lugar seguro y se teletransporta en ese punto - _**Futon: Rasenshuriken (Rasenshuriken)**_ \- Dijo mientras que formó el ataque rápidamente y lo lanzó hacía Shuzo

Shuzo: _**No creas que eso será suficiente niño**_ \- Dijo mientras detenía el Rasenshuriken y lo devolvía a Issei el cual quedo perplejo ante esto pero logro escapar del ataque

Issei: _**Ree-equip:**_ _ **Tapion no ken**_ _ **(Espada de Tapion)**_ \- Y entonces la espada de Tapion apareció en su mano derecha y con esta se lanzó contra Shuzo el cual simplemente lo miraba con aburrimiento

Shuzo: _**Eso es todo**_ \- Dijo mientras una gigantesca espada con forma de cruz apareció y la agitó - _**Dākukatto**_ _ **(Corte oscuro)**_ \- Dijo mientras su espada género un corte pero con un borde verde

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Y su gema brillo

Issei: _**Dragon Shoot (Disparo Dragón)**_ \- Dijo y de su guantelete se disparó un rayo de color rojo que bloquea el ataque de Shuzo y con la espada intento cortar a Shuzo pero no lo logra

Shuzo: _***Bostezo* Valla me decepcionas chico, esto dejo de ser divertido**_ \- Dijo con pereza - _**Mega X-Buster**_ _**(Mega cañón X)**_ \- Y de su mano salio un rayo de energía azul el cual era más potente que otros ataques

Issei: _**Kameeeeee Hameeeeee Haaaaaaaaaaa**_ \- Dijo mientras que lanza el ataque y bloqueo a Shuzo

Shuzo: _**Zero Blade (Espada Zero)**_ \- Dijo y de su mano una espada pacer de color verde salio de su mano con la cual roso a Issei y casi darle pero logro darle un golpe superficial y cortar parte de la camisa de Issei - _**Ax Gun (Pistola Ax)**_ \- Y una pistola se generó en su mano y empezó a disparar a una gran velocidad y haciendo que Issei intente esquivar las balas de energía

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Y la gema brillo

Issei: _**Karyū no kagitsume (Dragón de Fuego garras)**_ \- Y sus piernas prendieron fuego y con estas intento patear a Shuzo y haci durante algún tiempo pero de repente - _**Hana Hana no Mil mano: Cluch (Florece florece mil manos: Romper)**_ \- Y una gigantesca salio de la nada y agarro a Shuzo ey apretarlo con fuerza - _**Kieisan**_ \- Y se puso en posición pero con las dos manos levantadas y en cada una apareció un disco de energía el cual lanzó barios de ello hacía Shuzo el cual se libero del agarre

Shuzo: _**Uindoshia**_ _ **(Viento cortante)**_ \- Y usando tres de sus dedos creo una ráfaga de vieto muy poderosa que detuvo todos los Kieisan

Issei: _**Ya me estas hartando**_ \- Dijo mientras relámpagos empezaron a aparecen y el Boost Gear empezó a generar otro guantelete en su brazo en la derecha, el Haki cubrió sus brazos haciendo que los guanteletes que ya cubrían sus brazos completos se volvieron negros y sus gemas se volvieron rojas y le salieron otras 2 colas teniendo un total de 6 colas y se generó el esqueleto de zorro, y a su alrededor se generó fuego con forma de dragón y subió al super sajajin 2 - _**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ \- Grito enojado - _**Bijukamehameha (Onda vital de la bestia con colas)**_ Grito lanzando un Kamehameha con el poder de Kurama ante esto Shuzo reacciona

Shuzo: _**Gaster Blasters (Destructor Gaster)**_ \- Chasqueo los dedos y los esqueletos aparecen devolviendo el rayo para bloquear el Kamehameha que por poco le da

Issei se movió a una velocidad superior a la que había demostrado antes

Issei: _**Gomu Bomu no Gatling Bonba (Estira Bomba ametralladora bomba)**_ \- Y lanzó la rafaga de puñetazos que al impactar en la mano de Shuzo para bloquearlo explotaban causándole daño a Shuzo - _**Karyū no Red Hawk (Dragón de Fuego alcon Rojo)**_ \- Dijo mientras su puño se envuelve en Haki y genera fuego que toma forma de Dragón y le da directamente a Shuzo

Ahora el poder de Issei era suficiente para pelear con Shuzo pero todavía tenian bastantes cosas y técnicas por usar pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Subiré un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana y eh subido dos capítulos de cada fic dos días seguídos para recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido, bueno, adios.


	14. El climax de la pelea

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Capítulo 9: **El climax del la pelea,** **Demostrando la diferencia**

Comenzamos

Shuzo estaba en el suelo después de haber resivido el ataque fucionado de Issei este último estaba muy cansado se sentía ya muy debilitado por haber gastado tanto poder en esa pelea

Issei: _**Esto se terminó**_ \- Dijo confiado de haber superado a Shuzo, aun sin destransformasrse

Shuzo se levanta azombrando a todos pero este tenia la vista cubierta por su pelo y toda su ropa estaba sucia

Shuzo: _**Veo que tal vez te subestime, pero...**_ \- Dijo aun con la cabeza baja - _**...No lo volveré a hacer**_ \- Dijo empezando a - _**¿Crees que eres el único que puede fucionar movimientos?**_ \- Dijo con un tono sombrío - _**Pues deberías reconciderarlo...**_ \- Entonces un Gaster Blasters se generó en su brazo y su mano género energía - _**Mega X-Gaster Blaster (Mega destructor Gaster-X)**_ \- Y de su mano y el Gaster salio un ataque con una potencia devastadora

Entonces Issei lo esquiva por muy poco pero el rayo siguió de largo a unos 30 kilómetros por segundo impactando a lo lejos y causando una explosión muchísimo más grande que la de una bomba nuclear

Todos miraban esto con una gran sorpresa y con miedo ya que ese ataque podría haber destruido fácilmente un país

Shuzo: _**Dejare de contenerme así que prepárate para ser destruido**_ \- Dijo Mientras su brazo derecho seguía emanando poder puro - _**Me alegra que ya no tengo que suprimir mi poder**_ \- Dijo lavantando sus ojos que cambiaron el derecho erá azul con borde amarillo en su pupila y el resto del ojo era negro mientras que su ojo izquierdo tenia la pupila roja como la sangre y el resto era blanco - _**Será mejor que te prepares para un mal rato**_ \- Dijo desapareciendo de la vista de todos y reparecer frente a Issei - _**Tsūjō no renzoku and**_ _ **a (Golpes normales consecutivos)**_ \- Dándole una ráfaga de golpes a una velocidad superior a la de Issei

Issei: _**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ _-_ Expulsando Ki para que Shuzo se alejará, consiguiendo su objetivo alejó a Shuzo - _**Ice Make: Daburu Rasengan (Creación de hielo: Esfera espiral doble)**_ \- Género dos Rasengan es sus manos pero estos estaban fucionado con el hielo de su magia

Shuzo: _**Gōsutohando**_ _ **(Mano fantasma)**_ \- Entonces como cierto portero de apellido Satoru género una mano transparente que utilizo para atrapar a Issei y con esta misma lo levanta en el aire - _**Seigi no ken (Puño de la justicia)**_ \- La mano fantasma se empuña y se lanzó contra girando dándole a Issei sin que pudiera defenderse de ese gran ataque

Issei el cual seguía en el aire por el impulso de ese puñetazo se estabilizó y se le quedo viendo a Shuzo el cual le devolvió la mirada pero esta era de enojo

Shuzo: _**¿Qué te pasa?**_ \- Dijo con una sádica sonrisa - _**Ya no puedes pelear o ¿Qué?**_ \- Dijo provocando a Issei para que ataque a lo loco

Lo cual si logro, entonces Issei imprudentemente ataca a Shuzo con mucha fuerza y enojo pero de esa manera Shuzo lo bloqueaba mucho más fácilmente

Issei: _**Deja de moverte tanto**_ \- Dijo mientras intentaba golpearlo mientras Shuzo solo lo esquiva con un una sonrisa burlona - _**Deja de burlarte de mi**_ \- La imprudencia de Issei estaba consiguiendo que Shuzo simplemente se burlara de el y repentinamente retrocedió - _**Deja de hacerlo, Venomu Gomu no**_ _ **Yūdoku**_ _ **Rifle (Veneno Estira Rifle venenoso)**_ \- Entonces estiró su Brazo hacía atrás enrollandolo y este empezó a segregar un líquido morado y lanzó el puñetazo contra Shuzo

Shuzo: _**No lo creo, Karyū no Hiken (Dragón de Fuego Puño de fuego)**_ \- Y su puño se incendio y lanzó un puñetazo al aire haciendo que el fuego de su mano saliera volando contra el puñetazo de Issei pero el fuego tomo forma de dragón a la mitad del caminó

Al impactar ambos ataques el ganador fue Shuzo ya que a pesar de que ese ataque era débil el puño de Issei explotó gracias al veneno cuando tuvo contacto con el fuego

Shuzo: _**Vamos chico muestra tu verdadero poder si no lo haces como crees que me podrás derrotar**_ \- Dijo a modo de tentación para que Issei luchará serio

Issei: _**No lo haré (todavía no controlo todo mi poder)**_ \- penso esto último más que nada por miedo a lastimar a sus amigos al soltar todo su poder

Shuzo: _**Pues entonces te obligare a hacerlo**_ -Dijo mientras su brazo aumento su poder y despareció a una velocidad increíble- _**Gomu Gomu no Red Big Bang (Estira Estira Grang Bang rojo)**_ \- Dijo y en su mano se generó un Big bang attack pero este lo empuño y su brazo prendió fuego golpeando a Issei haciendo que escupa sangre - _**Sabaku Tsunami (Tsunami de Arena)**_ \- Y levantó una gran ola de arena contra Issei

Issei: _**Barrier (Barrera)**_ \- Y literalmente cruzó los dedos y una barrera se hizo presente protegiéndolo de la ola de arena

Shuzo: **_Dai ichi ken: Rokkupēpāsutōn!_** _**(Primero el puño: Piedra, papel ¡Piedra!)**_ \- Y en su mano se acumula el Nen con el cual da un puñetazo destruyendo la barrera - _**Gomu Bongi**_ _**(Caucho Bongi)**_ \- Y una cuerda de Nen salio de su dedo pegándose al pecho de Issei, entonces lo jalo - _**Karyū no Hiken (Dragón de Fuego puño de fuego)**_ \- Y su brazo rodeado de fuego toma forma de Dragón y lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que salga volando múltiples metros hacía atrás - _**Big Bang Axel (Gran bang Axel)**_ \- Entonces su puño en llamas y con el caucho Bongi lo jala hacía a el y le encesta el golpe - _**Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)**_ \- Y entonces 4 clones aparecieron

Clon 1: _**Final Fire Smash (Smash final de fuego)**_ \- Grito el clon lanzando con una sola mano el ataque de Mario, haciendo que Issei sea golpeado por dos chorros de fuego giratorio

Clon 2: _**Power Geiser (Geiser de poder)**_ \- Golpeó el suelo haciendo que de la tierra una columna de poder inclinada golpeara a Issei elevándolo

Clon 3: _**Gaster Blaster (Destructor Gaster)**_ \- Y una vez más esos esqueletos aparecen disparando el rayo

Clon 4: _**Mega X-Buster (Mega cañón X)**_ \- Y disparo en paralelo a el clon 3 teniendo a Issei siendo golpeado por ambos rayos teniendolo a el justo en medio

Shuzo: _**Gomu Gomu no Elephanto Gatling (Estira Estira ametralladora de Elefante)**_ \- Y su puño agigantado cubierto por Haki lo empezó a golpear múltiples veces hasta llevarlo al suelo donde siguió golpeando y creando un cráter

Después de dejar de aplastar literalmente a Issei, Shuzo retrocedió para ver con una mirada seria el crater y de este mismo empezará a salir Issei completamente polvoriento con sangre en la boca ya destransformado por todo el daño que resivio antes

Goku: _**Issei**_ \- Haciendo que el mencionado volteara a ver - _**Utiliza todo tu poder, yo protegere a tus amigos**_ \- Dijo seriamente a lo que Issei acintio

Ddraig: _**Boost**_ \- Dijo el Dragón

Issei: _**Bien, en vista de que no te he podido ganar y Goku-oji-san me lo permitio usare todo mi poder**_ \- Su pelo empezó a titilar entre negro y Rubio mientras relámpagos aparecían a su alrededor y se hacía más largo - _**Gear Four (Cuarta Marcha)**_ \- Entonces empezó a soplar aire por su brazo ganando más altura pero a diferencia de Luffy su cuerpo no se volvió tan músculoso más bien se volvió del tamaño de Akainu y con su misma condiciones físicas, u fue cubierto por Haki - _**Kurama**_ \- Y su cuerpo fue envuelto en un aura dorada con forma de zorro naranja y negro - _**Saidai doragonsureiyāāto: Nikutai henkan akuma doragon senkotsu (Arte máximo del matadragones: Transformación corpórea del Dragón sacro demoniaco)**_ \- Y le salieron un par de alas de Dragón, otro par de Angel y otro de demonio y su pelo creció hasta sus piernas

Ddraig: _**Balance Brake**_ \- Y su armadura de Seikiteriu se formó

La armadura era negra total mente ecepto por las gemas que tenían color naranja fuego y tenia una túnica como la de Naruto en su modo completo del Chackra de Kurama tenia un total de 8 alas, 2 de angel, 2 de demonio, 2 de dragón y 2 de la armadura y un aura dorada a su alrededor que despedía relámpagos

Shuzo: _**Parece que al fin pelearas con todo tu poder, espero que eso sea suficiente**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa que despues se volvió seria

Entonces Issei y Shuzo salieron uno contra el otro impactando sus puños y Issei fue más rápido metiendole un rodillaso a Shuzo haciendo que este escupa sangre

Issei: Karyū no Hinokami no iki (Dragón de Fuego aliento divino de fuego) - Y de su boca unas llamas blancas que golpearon a Shuzo sin que pudiera hacer algo

Shuzo: _**Desgraciado eso me dolió y mucho**_ \- Dijo mientras se levantaba visilmente devilitado - _**Inazuma (Relámpago)**_ \- Y de su mano salio un relámpago que Issei ni sintió al ser de goma

Issei: _**Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun (Estira Estira Pistola rey Kong)**_ \- Y su brazo se retajo y salio contra Shuzo pero en el último segundo este se expandió ganando una musculatura similar a la de Luffy en cuarta marcha y darle ese golpe a Shuzo hiso que saliera volando y chocando se conta el suelo - _**Bijūdama: Rasenshuriken (Bomba bestia con colas: Esfera espiral Shuriken)**_ \- Y del aura dorada salio un brazo con el que género un Rasengan con la energía de Kurama pero este tenia las elices del Rasenshuriken y lo lanzó al cráter del cual explotó destruyendo varias ectareas

Nadie podría haber sobrevivido pero se empezó a sentir que un poder se hacía cada vez más grande

Shuzo: _**Me impresionas sabes**_ \- Dijo en el aire con la ropa totalmente rota - _**Yo también me voy a dejar de juegos**_ \- Dijo para que su brazo izquierdo junto con el derecho sean envueltos en puro poder y entonces una aurolea aparecio sobre su cabeza, en sus ojos aparecieron manchas de color negro unas alas de angel le crecieron en la espalda -y su ropa se regenerara - _**Usare mis dros brazos**_ \- Dijo mientras adopta su posicion de pelea - _**Espero que estés listo y si no lo estas no me importa**_ \- Dijo y salio a toda velocidad contra Issei

POV Issei

Su poder es inmenso, estoy seguro que si no me consentro a el 100% me derrotara

Shuzo: _**Eagle tornade (Tornado águila)**_ \- Y de su mano salio un Tornado el cual era de mucha potencia y lo único que yo podía hacer era esquivarlo si no me causaría un daño considerable

Issei: _**Karyū no Akuma Hoko (Dragón de Fuego aliento demonio)**_ \- Y de mi boca fucionando la magia Take over y Dragon Slayer dispare unas llamas de color carmesí

Shuzo: _ **Burakkuhōru**_ _ **(Hoyo negro)**_ \- Y un agujero de color morado apareció frente a el y absorbiendo mi ataque

Instantáneamente me lanze a toda velocidad contra el y empeze a golpearlo con patadas y puñetazos y utilizaba mis alas para intentar desorientarlo pero era de una gran dificultad ya que le me sigue el pazo muy bien, y pudo bloquear en gran parte mis ataques

Ddraig: _**¡Boost!**_ \- Dijo el Dragón

Issei: _**Masenko**_ \- Y le lanze el ataque de mis manos pero Shuzo solo lo desvio utilizando su mano y este se aleja de mi

Shuzo: _**Jigen bāsuto**_ _ **(Ráfaga dimensional)**_ \- Y entonces múltiples en la punta de sus dedos se formaron esferas del tamaño de una canica las cuales empezó a lanzarme

Estas eran demasiado pequeñas y rápidas para que las pudiera detener pero si las podía evitar si volaba hacía arriba pero no lo hise por que Shuzo hiso otro movimiento

Shuzo: _**Kami no jikan**_ _**(Tiempo divino)**_ \- Entonces de un segundo a otro las esferas que estaban a 5 metros de distancia estaban frente a mi a punto de golpearme, y fui golpeado a pesar de usar la armadura me lastimar on ya que venían con bastante fuerza pero me fije que el estaba una vez más frente a mi- _**Taho - kakō sokudo**_ _ **(Tajo disminuidor de la velocidad)**_ \- Y usando sus dedos extendidos me corto creo

Pero me fije que me estaba moviendo demasiado lento no entiendo que me pasa que paso

Shuzo: _**Ahora te preguntarás ¿Qué pasó?**_ \- Dijo burlonamente - _**El último ataque que utilize, a hecho que tu velocidad disminuya de manera masiva pareciendo que casi ni te mueves**_ \- Me dejo a lo que me sorprendió - _**Burakkuhōru: Kaunta**_ _ **(**_ _ **Hoyo negro: contraataque**_ _ **)**_ \- Y de repente el apareció un agujero negro junto a mi pero de repente soy golpeado por el ataque que el había absorbido - _**Sabes ya me estoy aburriendo que te parece si lo terminamos con nuestro mejor ataque**_ \- Me dijo

Issei: _**Cuando quieras**_ \- Dije muy confiado de esto - _**Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)**_ \- Y otro yo apareció - _**Genkidama (Bomba espíritual)**_ \- Y por alguna razón la Genkidama se formó extremadamente rápida - _**Akuma doragon'enhansā senkotsu**_ _ **(Potenciador del Dragón sacro demoniaco)**_ \- Dije y tres círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a la Genkidama - _**Ddraig ahora**_ \- Grite

Ddraig: _**Claro aibou, Transfer (Transferencia)**_ \- Y entonces el poder de mis frutas del diablo se transfirieron a el clon por completo

Clon: _**Kurama**_ \- Y entonces el Chakra dorado tomo la forma de Kurama y esta atrapó la Genkidama con sus manos y abrió la boca y empezó a cargarla con su su propio chakra haciendo que la Genkidama se tomará una tonalidad morada y usando el poder de la Saiko Saiko nomi contuvimos todo ese poder

Shuzo: _**No eres el único con una técnica debastadora**_ \- Y detrás de él apareció uh enorme agujero negro del cual empezo a juntar poder haci como si preparará un ataque

Issei, Clon, Ddraig: _**¡**_ _ **Akuma no o senkotsu to kemono no bonba no seishin!**_ \- Gritamos mientras lanzabamos la enorme esfera de poder puro la cual se volvió más poderosa al pasar por los círculos mágicos

Shuzo: _**Shōmetsu supēsu**_ _ **(Aniquilación espacio temporal)**_ \- Y del agujero negro salio un rayo de poder puro el cual impacta mi ataque

Ambos se mantenian ningúno retrocedia se mantenian haci por varios segundos pero de repente el ataque de Shuzo empezó a neutraliza mi propio ataque y éstoy seguro que cuando me alcanze moriré

Fin del POV Issei

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	15. El último Uchiha y Hyuga, ¿Entenamiento?

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 10: **¿Entrenamiento? Y el** Ú **ltimo Uchiha y Hyuga**

El rayo que Shuzo uso hiva a matar a Issei pero paso, algo que nadie se esperaba

Issei: **Mangekio Sharingan: Susano** \- Antes de que el rayo alcance a Issei una forma humanoide de color rojo lo rodeo protegiéndolo del rayo para que despues el Chakra de Kurama en forma de zorro gigantesco también se puso en medio del ataque para proteger a Issei pero aun haci no fue suficiente para detener el ataque pero era demasiado poderoso y causó que Issei se desmalle

¿?: **¡Kameeeeee...** \- Grito una voz - ... **Hameeeeee...** \- Y se vio un destello azul el cual estaba frente a Issei - ... **Haaaaaaaaaaa!** \- Y disparo el gran ataque el cual fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para detener el ataque de Shuzo y causó una pantalla de humo negro

Shuzo: **Bien hecho...** \- Dijo para que despues el humo empieza a desvanecerse y muestre a Goku en Super Sajajin fase 2 - ... **Goku** \- Dijo con una risa

Goku: **Ya fue suficiente Shuzo** \- Dijo con la mirada sería mientras sostenia a Isse con sus brazos

Shuzo: **Esta bien** \- Dijo con cara de aburrimiento - **Valla, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el chico tiene un Sharingan?** \- Dijo dolido falsamente

Goku: **Naruto creé que es mejor que mientras menos sepan que aparte de que Issei es el último Uzumaki es el último Hyuga y Uchiha con vida** \- Dijo con una mirada de tranquilidad

Shuzo: **Valla cada vez me impresiona más esta línea temporal** \- Dijo con una sonrisa muy tranquila y esbozando alegría

Pero de repente se escucharon unos gritos. Shuzo y Goku voltearon a ver a Rías, Ravel, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki [La reina de Sona], Saji, el resto de los Satiri y Sirzech que venían corriendo a la mayo velocidad que podían hacer cada uno, siendo los primeros Sirzech, Kiba, y los caballos de Sona.

Sirzech: ¿Issei-san se encuentra bien? - Dijo el Mahou preocupado por su posible futuro Cuñado

Shuzo: **El esta bien, solo tiene que descansar para recuperar todo el poder que gastó** \- Dijo para acercarse y los dedos medio, pulgar y índice se iluminaron con fuego azul y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Issei se recupere totalmente y su ropa dejará de estar rota

Issei: Valla que me dolió - Dijo levantándose y entonces el resto todos sus amigo llegue a la escena - ¡Yo! Chicos - Dijo con una sonrisa y la mano levantada

Los Gremori, Irina y Ravel se le lanzaron encima y lo abrazaron bombardeandolo con preguntas, Xenovia y los Satiri se mantuvieron al margen pero todos con una sonrisa

Mientras Sirzech pidio una charla en privado con Shuzo

Sirzech: Shuzo-sama quisiera que me explique un poco sobre su estatus como Dios - Dijo seriamente

Pero esto tuvo un fuerte efecto en Shuzo ya que el simpre tenia un aura relajada pero se volvió muy densa y poderosa

Shuzo: **Bien te lo dire...** \- Dijo para sentarse y Sirzech se sentará frente a el - **...Veras el todo el multiverso, mangaverso, gamesverso, contraverso, y cualquier universo existente tiene que existir un Kami o sea alguien que lo proteja...** \- Dijo mientras enumeraba los universos - **...pero existe un universo conocido como el origen, ya que es el primer universo creado y de esta se derivan todas las realidades alternativas, entonces el Kami supremo creo a tres entes que lo ayudarán a monitores todas las dimensiones** \- Dijo aun seriamente

Sirzech: Lo creó a usted y a dos más - Dijo deduciendo

Shuzo: **Exacto, pero hay más kami por que existen cinco tipos de Kami** \- Dijo azombrando a Sirzech, entonces extendío la palma de su mano derecha mostrando 5 dedos - **La categoría 5: Han kami [Semi Dios], que como supones son los decendientes de un Dios con un otra o un mortal que obtuvo poderes divinos** \- Dijo, después bajo un dedo quedado 4 - **Categoría 4: Purotekutā no kami [Dios protector], es un guardian creado por la categoría 3 que le facilita el trabajo a la categoría 3** \- Bajo otro dedo solo quedando 3 dedos - **Categoría 3: Kami no keikai, es un Dios encargado de proteger su universo este suele tener ayudantes estos [los categoría 3] fueron credos por mi y los otros 2 kami de categoría 2** \- Bajo otro dedo solo quedando dos [Índice y medio] - **Categoría 2: Baransu ni Kami [Dios del equilibrio], nosotros fuimos hechos para manejar Espacio-tiempo, Vida-muerte, Bien-mal. Aunque muchos asocian el mal con la muerte no tienen nada que ver y nuestro trabajo es vigilar que se mantenga el equilibrio** \- Entonces bajo el u ante penúltimo dedo [El dedo medio] - **Categoría 1: Saiko no kami-sama [Dios supremo], él fuel que me creo y su tare puede variar mucho y eso es todo** \- Dijo terminando la explicación

Sirzech acintio muy tranquilo ya que tenia sentido en parte y entonces Issei se acerca

Issei: Entonces, perdí o gane - Dijo muy preocupado

Shuzo: **Ganaste chico, me obligaste a usar mi 30 % de poder** \- Dijo con una sonrisa y entonces Issei junto a los demás se pusieron a celebrar - **(Espero nunca se entere que este Smoking contiene mi poder dejándome solo el 10% de mi poder real, el chico solo pudo obligarme a usar el 3%)** \- Dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por ese detalle

Entonces Issei y los demás se fueron dejando a Goku y Shuzo

Goku: **Yo creo que deberíamos terminar lo que empeze** \- Dijo con una mirada seria

Shuzo: **Sí lo tienes que hacer** \- Entonces ambos se alejaron uno del otro y desplegaron una gran canidada de poder

Goku se transformo en Super Sajajin Dios azul y a Shuzo le salieron 4 alas de Ángel una aurolea, unas marcas en el rostro como las de Apolo de Kami nomi pero de color blanco y las mangas de su Smoking se rompieron y en el brazo derecho se genero una armadura mientras que en el izquierdo un esqueleto tipo Susano o como la armadura de huesos de Naruto con chakra de Kurama de 6 colas causando que un dos círculos aparecieran a cierta distancia de sus brazos el de la derecha era de color blanco con un dibujo de un reloj de arena de color negro y en el de la derecha era de color negro con un dibujo de lineas blancas de una galaxia con muchos aros rodeandola

Shuzo: **Espero estés listo iré con mi 15% de poder real** \- Dijo con una sonrisa

Goku: **Cuando quieras** \- Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla

Entonces ambos corriendo el uno contra el otro con el puño listo para impactar

Mientras tanto con Issei y todos sus amigos

Al salir vieron el reloj que llevaba Saji el cual decía que no había pasado más se 5 segundos desde que se fueron

Rías: Parece que no paso nada de tiempo desde que entramos a la habitación - Dijo impresionado por lo que había pasado

Issei: Si según tengo entendido, es muy parecida a la habitación del tiempo del templo de Kami-sama - Dijo Issei entonces se acordó de algo - Bueno, Sirzech me permitiría llevar a Rías y a su séquito a un entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo - Dijo azombrando a todos

Sirzech: ¿Dime tu motivó? - Dijo con una mirada seria

Issei: Usted sabe que yo simpre haré hasta lo imposible para proteger a mis seres queridos, pero no podre estar simpre junto a ello para salvarlos - Dijo seriamente - Y piense que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado para esta pelea, pudieron haber muerto si no fuera por mi nobleza - Dijo aun serio y sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo

Sirzech: Esta bien, pero debes prometer que cuando salgas de ahí iras a vermr para comprobar los resultados de su entrenamiento - Dijo con una mirada más relajada

Issei: Delo por hecho - Dijo sonrientemente

Entonces Issei se acerca a Ravel y los Gremori pero antes de teletransportarse

Xenovia: Quisiera ir con ustedes - Dijo para que todos la voltearan a ver con azombro - Quisiera pertenecer al grupo de Rías Gremori - Dijo azombrando una vez más a todos

Irina: Pero Xenovia - Dijo azombrada y en shock por la decisión de su amiga

Rías: Estas segura - Dijo viendo a Xenovia la cual asintió - Entonces acércate - Y realizó el ritual de nobleza sobre Xenovia

Despues de eso Issei usando su Teletransportación desaparecen del lugar para reaparecer en el gran templo de Kami-sama donde Gohan el hijo de Dende estaba comiendo con Míster Popo

Issei: Hola, Gohan y Míster Popo - Dijo levantado la mano en forma de saludo

Gohan: Issei, que alegría verte - Dijo [Su a apariencia es la misma de Piccolo] levantándosde a saludar y ver a los amigos de Issei - Y ellos quienes son - Dijo curioso de la respuesta

Issei: Son mis amigos y vine a pedirte el favor de que nos dejaras usar la habitación del tiempo para entrenar - Dijo con una sonrisa

Gohan: Claro que pueden - Dijo con una sonrisa - Míster Popo, hazme el favor de alistar la habitación del tiempo - Dijo a su ayudante

Mr Popo: Claro, en este momento - Dijo acienten do y retirándose

Issei: Bueno chicos el es el Kami-sama encargado de proteger la tierra, Gohan - Dijo presentando a el namekiano

Todos se inclinaron ante el y se presentaron y comenzaron a relatar le todos los sucesos desde la boda hasta ese momento

Mr Popo: Ya está lista la habitación - Dijo a lo que Gohan acintio

Gohan: Están listos - Dijo viendo a los chicos los cuales asintieron

Entonces al entrar los Gremori y Ravel se azombraron al ver la habitación

Issei: Bueno, prepárense que el entrenamiento - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bien entonces **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces seis Issei aparecieron - Bien, Kiba y Xenovia tenemos que mejorar su velocidad y habilidad de combate - Dijo para que dos clones invoque unas espadas tomando las posiciones de pelea de Brook y Tapion

Xenovia y Kiba: Hi - Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Issei: Koneko vamos a inventar un estilo de pelea para ti y mejoraremos tu fuerza - Dijo haciendo que uno de los clones tome una posición de pelea, entonces la loli acintio - Akeno y Asia tenes que mejorar su control sobre la magia para que dominen mejor sus poderes - Entonces frente a dos clon es aparecieron unos círculos mágicos

Akeno y Asia: Hi, Iseei-san/kun - Dijeron listas

Issei: Rías tu tienes que mejorar un poco de todo ya que eres fuerte pero te falta entrenamiento - Dijo muy tranquilo

Rias: Claro Issei, estoy lista - Dijo con una sonrisa

Issei: Ravel te enseñaré a controlar el poder que te proporcione - Dijo haciendo que su cuerpo prenda fuego y tome forma de un Fénix

Ravel: Hi - Dijo como una soldado

En otro lugar

Relleno, es opcional leer esto

En la habitación de Shuzo todo estaba destruido y habían cráteres en todos lados y podemos ver a Shuzo con una armadura que cubría sus brazos y pecho pero encima de esta había un esqueleto como el Susano incompleto y Goku estaba frente a el en el suelo con muchas eridas en su estado Basé

Goku: **Ese fue el mejor enfrentamiento que he tenido en mucho tiempo** \- Dijo con una sonrisa

Shuzo: **Sí tienes razón** \- Dijo dándose la vuelta

[Sí quieren saber que paso en la pelea de Shuzo y Goku díganme en los comentarios y aré un capítulo acerca del combate]

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

 **Hola a todos quiero que sepan que al fin he vuelto y que por algunis problemas es probable que me tarde mucho más en sacar capítulos por que eh estado muy precionado por los estudios**


	16. Fin del entrenamiento

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha -** Técnica

 _ **Humano -**_ Invocación, ser super poderoso

 _ **(Humano) -**_ Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando

Capitulo 11: **El resultado del entrenamiento.**

En la habitación del tiempo estaban todo el grupo de los Gremory en el suelo, con sus ropas rasgadas y llenos de suciedad, mientras parados frente a ellos estaba Issei parado tranquilamente viendo a los pobres demonios en un estado deprimente.

Issei: ¡Levantense holgasanes! - Grito muy enojado.

Todos se pararon instantaneamente muy asustados, aunque era redundante ellos habian sufrido un verdadero infierno, en ese entrenamiento fue casi una tortura, los metodos de entrenamiento de Issei eran extremos iban desde de hacer diez mil sentadilla a pelear un mano a mano con él, perdieron la noción del tiempo casi en la primera semana.

Pero su entrenamiento tuvo buenos resultados.

1\. Rias desarrollo todas sus capacidades tanto fisicas como de energia.

2\. Koneko su fuerza aumento mounstrosamente, aumento su velocida y creo su propio estilo de pelea.

3\. Kiba, el no solo mejoro su estilo, si no que cubrio su debildad la cual era la falta de fuerza fisica y para fulminar domino su Balance Braker.

4\. Asia ella mejoro su Twilight Healing ahora facilmente podia curar 2 veces mejor que antes, además aprendio magia para autodefensa.

5\. Akeno aumento su nivle magico, ahora cuadruplicaba su poder anterior y no sufria la anterior deficiencia magica.

6\. Xenovia aprendio algo basico pero que le faltaba: no subestimar a su oponente, agiliso su estilo pero manteniendo su gran fuerza.

En ese infernal entrenamiento de 9 meses que habian resivido hasta ahora habian cambiado fisicamente los suficiente como para verlo visualmente.

Rias se vei un poco más esvelta, su figura se definio aun más y se volvio más alta al igual que Akeno, Kiba genero un cuerpo musculoso pero no exageradamente visualmente podia competir con Issei, Koneko se hiso un tanto más alta sin mencionar que sus facciones femeninas se marcaron un poco al igual que Ravel, Asia le crecio un poco el busto y su figura se volvio más definida.

Issei: Bien chicos, su entrenamiento termina hoy, alcansamos los resultados que necesitabamos en un periodo de tiempo record - Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras todos empezaron a festejar - Ahora, salgamos de aqui - Dijo acercandose a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo.

Todos siguieron, cuando abrieron la puerta todos cerraron sus ojos ya que los deslumbro la luz del sol.

Issei: Bien ahora lo primero que nada... - Dijo seriamente y todos le tomaron mucha importancia - ...tomemos un baño, que apestamos.

Todos se sonrojaron y usando un circulo de teletransportación se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Time skip/Sala del club del ocultismo

Rias: Bien, primero que nada, te queremos agradecer que nos hayas entrenado Ise - Dijo con una sonrisa muy bella.

Todos aplaudieron con una sonrisa, Issei puso su mano tras su cabeza.

Issei: Bien ahora debemos hacer algo - Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

Rias: Bien iremos a ver a mi Oni-sama - Dijo con un rostro lleno de confiansa.

Entonces bajo sus pies se creo un portal de teletrasnportación.

Infierno/Castillo Gremory

Sirzech estaba revisando unos papeles tranquilamente, pero con una cara de aburrimiento extremo.

Sirzech: (Me arrepiento de haber tomado el cargo de "Lucifer") - Pensó muy agotado despues de tanto papeleo.

Pero su mirada se volvio seria al ver como un circulo magico aparecio.

Sirzech: (Parece que al fin termino su entrenamiento, esto sera interesante) - Dijo con una sonrisa - Es un placer volver a verlos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuuto: Lucifer-sama - Dijo dandole una reverencia.

Koneko solo dio una reverencia.

Akeno: Lucifer-sama, el placer es de nosotros - Dijo imitando la acción.

Ravel: Lucifer-sama - Dijo con respeto.

Asia: Es un enorme placer velo de nuevo Sirzech-sama - Dijo un poco nerviosa.

Rias: Oni-sama, me alegro mucho volver a verte - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Igualmente Sirzech - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bien vinimos para que pusieras a prueba las nuevas habilidades de los chicos - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo - Nos tomo mucho pero logramos el objetivo.

Sirzech: Claro, prepare una prueba que seguro les dara un poco más de confianza - Entonces se chasqueo sus dedos - Ellos seran sus oponentes.

Y de un circulo magico salieron Reiser y su nobleza.

Issei: Esto sera muy interesante - Dijo con mucho emoción.

Time skip

Sirzech: Bien yo sere el harbitro, el objetivo de este Raiting game son la mismas que en su primer raiting game - Dijo desde su puesto de observación.

Con el clan Gremory.

Rias: Bien chicos, demostremos que nuestro entrenamiento no fue en vano - Dijo con sus manos sobre su cadera - Yuuto, quiero que hagas un reconocimiento - Dijo con una mirada seria.

Yuuto: Si Rias-buchou - Dijo y salio caminando por la puerta y justo despues de salir su silueta desaparecio.

Rias: Bien, Koneko y Xenovia las quiero en la entrada, vigilen que nadie entre - Dijo viendo a su segundo caballo y a su torre.

Xenovia: Si buchou, vamos Konoko-san - Dijo saliendo tranquilamente seguida por la nekomata.

Akeno: Y ¿yo Buchou? - Dijo la sacerdotisa relampago.

Rias: Por ahora quedate aqui - Dijo y la reina se decepciono ya que queria escuchar los gritos de la nobleza de Reiser [Recuerden que es sadica] - Asia quiero que coloques un escudo en la habitación para que nadie entre a menos que tu lo permitas.

Asia: Si, Rias-onesama - Dijo y un brillo aparecio entre sus manos - **Hīringupurotekushon (Protección sanadora)** \- Y toda la nave se cubrio en una luz de color verde azulado.

Rias: Bien - Entonces un circulo magico aparecio junto a su oido - Yuuto, ¿Cómo va la situación? - Pregunto al aire.

Mientras tanto.

Yuuto estaba entre los arboles viendo como la nobleza de Reiser avanzaba.

Yuuto: Buchou, los enemigos avanzan en conjuntos de 5, 5 por el bosque, 5 por el gimnasio, 4 por el edificio de la escuela y Reiser se mantiene en la base estatico, muy confiado diria yo - Dijo con una mirada seria.

Rias: _Está bien, regresa vamos a tomar la ofensiva_ \- Dijo la pelirroja desde el comunicador.

Yuuto: Esta bien, **Hayai pēsu (Paso veloz)** \- Y desparecio del lugar.

Mientras tanto.

Rias: Todos agrupense - Dijo al comunicador.

Entonces todos entraro por la puerta.

Rias: Bien, por la información que me proporciono Yuuto, ya sabemos que hacer - Dijo con seriedad - Yuuto, tu y koneko iran por la parte del gimnasio, Xenovia y Akeno ustedes iran por el bosque, yo me quedare a defender con Asia y tú Ravel ya sabes que hacer - Dijo con confiansa pero no en exceso.

Con Sirzech y Issei.

Sirzech: Yuuto-kun es más rapido que antes, mucho más rapido - Dijo analizando a el quipo de Rias - Además Rias tiene un mejor criterio a la hora de pensar una estrategia - Dijo muy serio.

Rias: Claro que si, con Kiba me enfoque en mejorar su velocidad y cubrir sus puntos debiles como son la fuerza fisica y la falta de tecnica - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa - Y puse a Rias-chan y a los chicos en un sin fin de posibles escenarios para practicar sus habilidades, de esa forma ella a aprendio a jusgar de manera correcta y prudente al enemigo.

Con Yuuto y Koneko.

Yuuto: Bien Koneko, sera mitad y mitad, ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo tranquilamente a la pequeña.

Koneko: Claro, Yuuto-sempai - Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio.

Entonces tranquilamente ambos entraron al gimnasio, en el ya estaban 2 de las torres, 1 caballo y 1 peon de reiser.

Koneko: Yo me are cargo de las torres - Dijo y empezo a correr con gran fuerza contra las dos torres.

Ambas torres reaccionaron imitando la acción y atacaron a Koneko y se prepararon para chocar un su puños con ella. Pero el resultado fue muy impresionante pero predesible. El impacto causo que las muñecas de ambas se torcieron y no solo eso, si no que fueron enviados contra el muro del gimnasio.

Koneko: Debiles - Dijo con una mueca como de molestia, pero vio como ambas torres simplemente desaparecieron.

Sirzech: _Dos torres de reiser han perdido._

Mientras con Yuuto, el con una gran facilidad ataco a la peon dejandola inconciente, para despues sacar su espada y apuntarla conta Griselda.

Yuuto: Adelante - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Griselda, la cual retrocedia debido al la gran fuerza de la espada de Yuuto.

Griselda: (¿Cómo rayos se volvio tan poderoso?) - Pensó muy preocupada.

Yuuto: **Furasshu ken (Espada flash)** \- Y el simplemente hiso un pequeño movimiento hacia adelante y despues se dio la vuelta.

Y Griselda cayo al suelo.

Sirzech: _Un caballo y un peon de reiser pierden._

Con Issei y Sirzech.

Sirzech: La velocidad de Yuuto-kun es muy superior a lo que pensaba, esta al nivel de un demonio de clase alta, mientras Koneko-chan tiene una fuerza monumentalmente más grande.

Issei: Claro, ahora podrian pelear contra el exorcista descarrilado y vencer, solos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Con Akeno y Xenovia.

Xenovia avanzaba tranquilamente hacia las siervas de Reiser sin inmutarse ni un poco. Mientras Akeno se acerco a la reina bomba.

Xenovia: Empezemos esto - Dijo sacando su espada.

La caballero de Reiser y los dos peones corrieron en contra de Xenovia con intensiones de atacarla.

Xenovia corrio hacia ellas y con un tajo con mucha velocidad y fuerza logro derrotar a las dos peones de Reiser, mientras la caballero de Reiser logro bloquear el ataque, pero esta retrocedio varios metros dejando la marca de sus pies en el suelo.

Xenovia: Tienes verdadera fortaleza pero aun en tu fortaleza hay mucha debilidad - Dijo una mirada seria, entonces con un movimiento certero golpeo a la chica una vez más y la dejo sin más que hacer.

Sirzech: _2 peones y 1 caballo de Reiser han sido derrotados._

Ambas "Reinas" estaban en el áire con seriedad.

Akeno: Nos vemos una vez más "Reina Bomba" - Dijo con una sonrisa.

R.B: En efecto, "Sacerdotisa Rayo" - Dijo con confianza - Pero, está vez no sera diferente a la vez anterior.

Akeno: No, está vez, tu no podras conmigo - Dijo y puso una sonrisa un poco más perturbadora y dos poderosos rayos aparecieron tras de ella - Sera una masacre - Dijo con una expresión de placer.

Entonces la Reina Bomba ataco a Akeno con una poderosa exploción, pero está fue rechazada por una barrera y destruyo unos cuantos arboles que estaban debajo de Akeno.

Akeno: Resive una pequeña **Daunrōdo (Descarga)** \- Entonces ella extendio su dedo hacia la otra "Reina" y un rayo fue disparado.

La Reina Bomba al ver esto esquivo el ataque pero el pequeño Rayo siguio y colisiono con la piscina destruyendola con mucha facilidad.

Akeno: Valla, parece que falle - Dijo con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora - Adelante - Dijo acercandose a la Reina bomba en el aire.

R.B: Ten esto, **Ōkina bakuhatsu (Gran explosión)** \- Entonces de sus manos una pequeña luz aparecio y la lanzo.

Akeno: No te resistas, ambas lo disfrutaremos - Dijo extendio su mano - **Shūshuku (Contracción)** \- La luz exploto a medio camino pero este se contrajo y desaparecio - **Raitoningu no takkei (Rayo martillo)** \- Dijo y un poderoso relampago le cayo sobre el cuerpo del a Reina Bomba" y la dejo inmovil en el suelo.

R.B: Maldita - Dijo aguantando el dolor del poderoso rayo que la golpeaba.

Akeno: Lamento que no nos podamos divertir más pero mi ama me dijo que acabara rapido contigo - Dijo y levanto la mano y empezo a generar una esfera - **Erekutorobara (Electrobola)** \- Y la lanzo contra la Reina bomba.

Mientras tanto/Club de ocultismo.

Rias tomaba un té junto con Asia.

Asia: Se han tardado mucho, Rias-onesama - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Entonces una explosión sono a lo lejos, haciendo que todo temblara en la habitación.

Rias: Creo que ya terminaron.

Asia: Rias-onesama, afuera del edificio tenemos invitados - Dijo tranquilamente.

Rias: Esta bien, yo me hare cargo - Dijo levantandose.

Fuera del edificio.

Fuera estaba una alfil y 2 peones de Reiser listas para atacar.

Rias: **Hakai (Destrucción)** \- De sus manos unas esferas de color negro con borde rojo salio volando en contra de las tres chicas.

Cuando la esfera toco la tierra justo frente a las chicas causo una explosión y las dejo fuera de la pelea.

Sirzech: _La_ _reina, 1 alfil, 1 caballero y 1 peon de Reiser han sido derrotados._

Habitación del club de lo oculto

Rias: Buen trabajo chicos - Dijo tranquilamente viendo como toda su nobleza volvia de sus respectivos encargos - Bien solo falta Ravel, ¿Cómo creen que termine esto?

Akeno: Yo dudo mucho que Reiser sea capaz de lastimar o rasguñar a Ravel-san - Dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Koneko: Pollo frito, no podra hacer nada - Dijo tranquilamente en su aciento mientras comia galletas.

Asia: Definitivamente, Ravel-san lo derrotara - Dijo sirviendo té para sus amigos.

Xenovia: El poder de Ravel, es abismalmente más grande que el de ese tal Reiser por lo que me han dicho - Dijo de brazos crusados, con los ojos cerrados.

Yuuto: Realmente tengo la misma opinion que Xenovia - Dijo mientras tomaba un té - Disculpe, Rias-sama

Rias: ¿Qué suecede Yuuto? - Pregunto a su caballero.

Yuuto: ¿Cuando le presentaremos a Issei-kuna a Gasper? - Dijo con curiosidad.

Rias: ... - No dijo nada - Se me habia olvidado Gasper - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Xenovia/Asia: ¿Quién es Gasper? - Dijieron confundidas.

Mientras tanto/Sala de observación.

Sirzech miraba azombrado los resultados de la pelea, era evidente el gran aumento de poder de Rias y compañia.

Sirzech: Has hecho un increible trabajo, el poder que poseen es increible, estan al nivel de demonios de clase alta - Dijo con impresión.

Issei: Claro que si, me fue muy dificil coseguir que todos llegaran a ese nivel pero verdaderamente valio completamentela pena cada esfuerzo - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por sus amigos que verdaderamente se habian esforzado en su entrenamiento para mejorar - Pero aun no has visto el avance que tuvo Ravel, fue bestial - Dijo viendo por una camara a Ravel que se dirigia hacia donde se ubicava Reiser.

Sirzech: Sera muy interesante - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto.

Reiser escuchaba muy enojado el como su nobleza habia sido derrotada tan facilmente, mientras su propia nobleza, no pudo nisiquiera derrotar a un solo enemigo.

Reiser: Maldita sea - Dijo con enojo, pero se percato de que alguien se acercaba.

¿?: Hola, oni-sama - Dijo Ravel llegando por el bosque con un rostro serio.

Reiser: ¿Ravel? - Dijo confundido.

Ravel: Lo siernto mucho - Dijo con una mirada afligida - Fenikkusu (Fenix) - Su cuerpo fue embuelto por llamas azules con luces doradas.

Reiser: Empecemos - Dijo y al igual que ella se emvolvio en llamas.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...

Black998: Issei el protector de la tierra, ¡HA VUELTO! Y creame que no pieso volver a dejarlo en Hiatus, a menos que surja algun incomveniente fuera de mi control. Asi que por ahora me despido.


	17. Capitulo especial

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Karyuu no Rasenga (Dragón de fuego: Esfera espiral)** \- Técnica.

 ** _Hola_** \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo especial parte 1:

 **Colisión dimensional**

Issei estaba viendo la pelea del grupo Gremory contra el de Reiser, debes en cuando Sirzech le decia algo y el le respondia.

Issei: (No es una mala pelea) - Pensó - (Pero tampoco es la pelea más increíble) - Suspiro el habia entrenado a sus amigos pero ninguno podri darle pelea a el si luchaba seriamente.

Ddraig: **_(¿Qué esperabas? Muy pocos seres pueden destruir planetas enteros sin el mayor esfuerzo)_** \- Le dijo el dragón.

Issei: (Lo se pero, tu yo sabemos que Rias y los demás ganaran) - Dijo viendo el desempeño de sus amigos - (Debo recordarle a Rias que deje de confiarse tanto) - Pensó viendo lo tranquila que Rias estaba.

Ddraig: **_(Tu eres su maestro, donde crees que lo aprendió)_** \- Le dijo el Dragón.

Issei: (Si, seguramente lo aprendió de mi) - Suspiro por el comentario de su amigo.

Ddraig: **_(Además, retomando el tema, dime una sola pelea que no sea la de Shuzo en la cual podrías a ver perdido)_** \- Le dijo el dragón retandolo.

Issei: (Pues si, hay una) - Dijo con malicia - (La de mis abuelos, a medio entrenamiento) - Le dijo a dragón - (O ¿Acaso ya se te olvido) - Le dijo al Dragón.

Ddraig: **_(Como olvidar eso)_** \- Dijo con un tono molesto.

Issei: (Tienes razón fue la mejor pelea que he tenido) - Dijo para ponerse a recordar.

Flash back.

Issei estaba entrenando en la habitación del tiempo, habían pasado exactamente 2 años de entrenamiento y en ese lapso Issei solo habia dominado su ki, alcanzó el Balance Braker y un poco los poderes de la Saiko Saiko nomi.

Issei: **KameHame¡Ha! (Onda destructora de la tortuga)** \- Grito mientras entrenaba con Naruto.

Naruto: **Cho odama Rasengan (Gran esfera Espiral)** \- Impactando el ataque con el de Issei - Vamos Issei, aun no has podido dominar bien el chakra, ni la magia - Viendo al chico tirado en el suelo.

Issei: Es más difícil de lo que parece - Dijo respirando agitadamente - Además, ¿Cuál es la diferencia del chakra, la magia y el Ki? - Dijo sentandose muy aolorido.

Goku: **_La magia es la energia de tu alrededor fusionada con tu energía espíritual, el chakra es la energia espiritual combinado con la energia de tu cuerpo y por ultimo el ki es solo energia espíritual_** \- Le dijo observando como Issei se levantaba - **_Es mas dificil tener contro sobre el chakra y la magia_** \- Dijo suspirando - **_Terminamos por hoy, nos vemos mañana Issei_** \- Dijo desapareciendo con Naruto.

Issei solo se levanto y fue a comer para satisfacer su hambre.

Ddraig: **_Traquilo compañero_** \- Le dijo el dragón - **_Si te pones a tragar asi de vas ahogar_** \- Dijo con burla.

Issei: Mejor callate Ddraig - Dijo mientras comía, para despues de comer simplemente irse a acostar en su cama - ¿Creés que domine estos poderes antes de que termine mi entrenamiento? - Le pregunto al dragón preocupado.

Ddraig: **_Claro que lo aras, eres el portador más poderoso que he tenido_** \- Le dijo cpn intención de animarlo.

Issei: Gracias Ddraig, buenas noches - Dijo para dormirse.

El solo cerro los ojos para relajarse y dormir tranquilo, pero no duro mucho.

¿?: **Ora no sutairu: ōrasufia (Estilo del aura: Aura esfera)** \- Se escuchó cerca de Issei.

Ddraig: **_(¡Compañero cuidado!)_** \- Le grito internamente el dragón.

Issei rápidamente se levanto y salto para ver como una esfera de color azul golpe su cama destrozadola.

Issei: Cabron, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Dijo volteando a ver a su agresor.

Frente a el solo habia una especie de sombra con forma de humano.

Issei: ¿Qué mierda eres? - Pregunto confundido.

¿?: **Ora no sutairu: Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Estilo del Aura: Velocidad Extrema)** \- Entonces a una increible velocidad empezo a correr contra Issei.

Issei: Vamos Ddraig - Y levantó au puño.

Ddraig: **Claro, ¡Boost!** \- Y entonces en la mano de Issei aparecio un fragmento de armadura.

Issei se lanzo contra el desconocido y empezaron a combatir a altas velocidad intercambiando golpes.

Ddraig: **¡Boost!**

¿?: **Dakusutairu: gurimu tsume (Estilo obscuro: Garra sombría)** \- Y en sus manos aparecieron garras de color morado/negro con las que ataco a Issei.

Issei: (¿Está utilizando Chakra?) - Penso mientras esquivaba las garras

Ddraig: ( ** _Eso parece)_** \- Le dijo el dragón - **¡Boost!**

Issei: **Mera Mera no ¡Hiken!** **(Fuego Fuego: Golpe de fuego)** \- Y su puño se cubrió por llamas y le acesto un puñetazo haciendolo retroceder.

Ddraig: **¡Boost!**

¿?: **Suiton: Hidrobomba (Estilo de agua: Hidrobomba)** \- Y de su boca salio un poderoso chorro de agua contra Issei que lo resivio de lleno, haciendo que este callera a suelo debilitado.

Issei: Malditos efectos secundarios - Dijo molesto - **Masenko (Rayo concentrado)** \- Y coloco sus manos sobre su frente y expulsó el ataque de energía.

¿?: **Raiton: Sandā (Estilo electrico: Trueno)** \- Y de su cuerpo salio un poderoso ataque de energia eléctrica.

Ambos ataques se neutralizaron.

Issei: ¡Ahora Ddraig! - Le grito al Dragón y con su "guante" hiso un cote en el aire.

Ddraig: **_Claro,_ Dragon Cut ****(Corte Dragón)** \- Es corte en el aire tomo una tonalidad verde y salio disparada contra la silueta.

¿?: **Hogo** **(Protección)** \- Y a su alrededor se genero un domo de color verdoso que lo protegió.

Issei: (Este cabron me esta empezando a desesperar) - Dijo mientras esquivaba otra **Hidrobomba** \- **Suna Suna no Desert la espada (Árena Árena: Las Espadas deserticas)** \- Y bajo su brazo a una buena velcidad generando lo que parecian tres filos hechos de arena en contra de la silueta.

¿?: **Suiton: Sāfin (Elemento agua: Surf)** \- Entonces a su alrededor se formo una gran cantidad de agua que genero una ola que detuvo el ataque.

Ddraig: **_(Compañero, es hora de terminar esto)_** \- Le dijo el dragón.

Issei: Estoy descuerdo - Y entonces apunto su palma abierta hacia la silueta.

¿?: **Ora no sutairu: Reiōra (Estilo del aura: Rayo de aura)** \- Y de sus manos salio un at1ue muy parecido al Kamehameha.

Ddraig: **_¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!_**

Issei: **¡Over Booster: Dragon Shoot! (¡Aumento final: Disparo Dragón)** \- Lanzo su ataque más poderoso de momento.

Dimensión 648-421

En lo que parecia un bosque con un acantilado detras se encontban dos individuos chocando sus ataques al mismo tiempo que Isseo y el desconocido.

¿?: **Ora no sutairu: Reiōra (Estilo del aura: Rayo de aura)** \- Y extendío sus manos y de el salio un ataque parecido al kamehameha.

¿?: **Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Y de la "boca" de esta silueta salio un chorro de fuego.

Dimensión 649-348

En otra dimensión en una planicie de balles verdes se encontraban dos personas que al igual que Naruto estaban chocando sus ataques.

¿?: **¡Over Booster: Dragon Shoot! (¡Aumento final: Disparo Dragón!)** \- Dijo la silueta que se parecia a Issei.

¿?: **Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Y de su boca un gran chorro de fuego salio de su boca.

Todos los ataques chocaron entre si pero justo en ese moment una luz cego a todos.

Lugar: Desconocido.

En la nada, literalmente hablando se encontraban tres siluetas tiradas en el suelo sin reaccionar hasta que uno se empezó a levantar.

¿1?: Por Zeref, eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo una de las siluetas.

¿2?: ¿Dondé estoy? - Dijo una voz.

¿3?: Creó que la mejor pregunta seria, "¿Dondé estamos?" - Dijo otra voz - Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo Son - Dijo entonces dejo de ser una silueta para recuperar su corma original - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto confundido.

¿?: Me llamo Natsu, Etherias Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel - Dijo una de las siluetas que se transformo, tenia pelo de color rosa o salmon, piel clara, un chaleco de color azul obscuro, pantalón blanco que terminaban sobre sus tobillos, una bufanda de color blanco en forma de escamas, sus ojos eran de color jade y tenia una espada atada a su cadera.

¿?: Me llamo Naruto Red Uzumaki - Dijo la tercer silueta que se transformo en un joven de pelo blanco parado, con marcas en las mejillas como Naruto, sus ojos eran cafes, era bastante alto, su ropa era un pantalon como los de kakashi, una camisa blanca con el dibujo de una cadena de ADN de varios colores, calzaba unas sandalias ninjas y una bandana de Konoha en su frente.

Issei: ¡¿Naruto-ojisan?! - Pregunto azombrado viendo a Naruto.

Natsu: ¡Eres un Dragón! - Grito el peli rosa confundido al sentir el aura de Issei.

Naruto: ¡¿Eres un Uzumaki?! - Grito/preguntó apuntando a Natsu.

¿?: ¡Ya callense!/ ** _¡Ya callense!_** / ** _(¡Ya callense!)_** \- Gritaron otras tres voces.

Naruto/Natsu/Issei: Kurama-chan/Derff/Ddraig - Dijieron los tres, claro que Naruto le hablo a su Biju, Natsu a su espada e Issei a su guante.

Ddraig: **_Primero que nada, ¿Qué sucedió?_** \- Pregunto el guatelete.

Naruto: No lo se, solo se que estaba luchado con un tipo que decia Karyu (Dragón de fuego) antes de lazar cualquier ataque - Dijo molesto.

Kurama: **_(Además el no utilizaba ningun tipo de energía que hayamos visto antes)_** \- Dijo la biju desde su sello.

Natsu: Yo aun no comprendo como es que eres un dragón - Dijo apuntando a Iseei - Y tu: ¿También eres un Uzumaki? - Dijo muy confuso.

Derfflinger: Si, Natsu tiene razón de alguna forma ustedes estan emparentados - Dijo la espada.

Naruto: Yo tampoco lo entiendo tampoco pero, puedo notar que ustedes dos tienen un chackra similar al mio, al de mis amigos Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, además del de mi madrina - Dijo apuntando al pelinegro y el pelirosa.

Issei: Creo que soy capaz de explicar eso - Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurama: **_(Entonces dínoslo porfavor)_** \- Dijo la Biju a lo que todos menos Ddraig dijeron "si".

Issei: (Mierda, esto va a ser complicado) - Pensó - Bueno en esencia, ustedes... - Señalando a Natsu y Naruto - Son mis ancestros - Dijo algo incomodo.

Entonces tanto Naruto como Natsu se desmallaron al igual que Kurama.

Derfflinger: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo la espada.

Ddraig: **_Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba_** \- Dijo con tono de burla.

Issei: Solo callate - Le dijo con un suspiro.

Time skip

Naruto: Repitamoslo una vez más para ver si entendí bien - Dijo con una expresión seria - Tu eres el nieto del hijo de Hinata y Mio con la hija de Sasuke y Sakura en otra dimensión - Dijo señalando a Natsu - Además tienes 429 años de edad, te puedes combertir en un dragón del tamaño de una montaña sin mencionar que fuiste criado por un dragón y vives en una era de Magos, despues de vencer a tu hermano y al dragón del apocalipsis para despues viajar a otra dimensión donde eres el sirviente de una chica de 16 años que parece de 12 - Dijo con una mirada confundida pero muy seria.

Kurama: **_(Se te olvido mencionar que es un demonio y lo revivieron) -_** Menciono la biju.

Natsu: Si en efecto - Dijo para despues ver a Issei - Entonces tu eres parte de nuestra descendencia dentro de unos 12,000 años apartir del año que yo muera, fuiste asesinado por un angel "caido" y te revivió una chica peliroja que es un demonio, tu guante realmente es un dragón que fue encerrado por Dios, te enamoraste de la chica e intentaste salvar de un matrimonio forzado en el cual moriste - Dijo con una seja levantada mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Olvide algo?

Derfflinger: Si, que ahora esta entrenando para poder usar tus poderes los de Naruto y otros 2 de sus ancestros llamados Luffy y Goku - Dijo la espada.

Issei: No llevas problema hasta ahora - Dijo viendo a Natsu para despues voltear a Naruto - A ver, en tu dimensión Kushina-baa-san y Minato-oji-san estan vivos y te abandonaron desde siempre para ponerle más atención a tus hermanos que se llaman Menma, Hitomi y Natsumi. Fuiste adoptado por un hombre llamado Bruno Red y su familia, Sasuke-oji-san no es un emo vengador, Hinata-baa-san esta enamorada de tu hermano, tienes un Harem y eres mitad "pokémon" - Le dijo muy confundido por tales cambios en la historia.

Ddraig: **_Sin mencionar el hecho que muchas personas que deberian estar muertas estan vivas, tienes la habilidad de invocar a un clan invocador que no puedo en nuestro mundo y Kurama es mujer -_** Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta mierda es confusa - Dijo muy confundido.

Naruto: Valla que si - Dijo igual de confuso.

Natsu: Yo aun no termino de entender - Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Derfflinger/Kurama/Ddraig: Idiota/ ** _Idiota_** / ** _(Idiota)_** \- Dijieron los tres con vergüenza ajena.

¿?: Creo que yo le puedo ayudar con su dilema - Dijo una nueva voz.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...

Espero les haya gustado prometo subir la segunda parte pronto.


	18. Capitulo especial parte 2

Hola - Persona hablando.

(Hola) - Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** \- Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capítulo especial parte 2:

 **Los tres guerreros**

¿? :: Creo que puede ayudar con su dilema - Entonces, todos vuelvan a un extraño esqueleto con ropas cafés y varias manchas de pintura en su cráneo, una estrella en su cuenca derecha y un punto en blanco a la izquierda en modo de ojos y en su espalda un giganteco pincel.

Natsu: ¡¿Ink ?! - Grito sorprendido.

Naruto: ¿Reaper? - Pregunto confundido.

Ink: Hola Natsu, disculpa pero yo no soy Reaper - Saludo a Natsu y respondió a Naruto.

Issei: Podrías explicarnos que suceden – Le dijo al esqueleto, realmente tanto el cómo sus ancestros estaban muy confundido.

Ink: Claro, verán todos ustedes pertenecen a una misma dimensión – Dijo señalando a los tres – Pero ustedes viven en diferentes épocas y debido a ciertos eventos de improvisto han terminado varados aquí, en el limbo – Dijo con simpleza.

Issei: Si pero explícame porque diantres mis abuelos están pues… - Dijo pensando como decirlo - …como están ahora – Le dijo, para él era muy confuso ver a sus abuelos pero darse cuenta que no se parecían en nada a lo que el recordaba.

Ink: Veras, todos ustedes son de líneas del tiempo diferentes – Dijo señalándolos a todos.

Ddraig: **_Eso no aclara nuestras dudas_** – En el brazo de Issei se manifestó una gema de color verde la cual hablo.

Ink: Bueno, piensa en las líneas de tiempo como un árbol – Dijo y dibujo un árbol – El tronco es su mundo, como ven esta crece y sigue creciendo hacia arriba – Dijo y el árbol empezó a crecer más y más – Pero cada vez que una persona toma una decisión que puede cambiar el curso de la historia a este árbol le crece una nueva rama que representa que pasaría si se toma esa decisión – Dijo y después señalo una rama que estaba en el centro – Está rama representa la línea de tiempo donde tanto Draig como Issei viven – Dijo y después señalo una que estaba más abajo – En esta viven Natsu y Derffingler – Dijo causando impresión.

Natsu: Pero que puede ser tan significativo para que según Issei todo sea tan diferente – Pregunto ya que no se le orcurria algo que puediera llegar a tal punto.

Ink: El que fueras a otra dimensión es un gran cambio – Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu – El tú origina por haci decirle nunca se entero de lo que te dijo tu hermano, tampoco debió aprender la magia que sabes y él se caso con Lucy Hearthfilia de su línea temporal – Dijo con tranquilidad, Natsu se azombro mucho.

Naruto: Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Dijo viendo a Ink.

Kurama: **_(Si, a nosotros no nos señalaste en ese árbol)_** – Dijo confundida.

Ink: Ustedes son un caso aparte, pues como existen líneas de tiempo alternas, también existen los mundos paralelos – Entonces un segundo árbol apareció – Los mundo paralelo son casi un reflejo del original pero son creados por algún evento que afecta de manera permanente la historia o un elemento que no existe en otras realidades – Dijo y después señalo a Naruto – Tus padres adoptivos, tus hermanos y clan invocador no existen en otras dimensiones.

Naruto: Ya veo – Dijo pensativo – Y que hacemos para volver a nuestros mundos – Dijo seriamente.

Ink: Pues recuerdan las sombras a las que se enfrentaron antes – Dijo y todos asintieron – Deberán derrotarlas para volver a sus respectivos mundos – Dijo entonces a su espalda las tres sombras aparecieron – Les aconsejo utilicen todo su poder porque ellos también lo harán y entonces volveran a su respectiva realidad - Instantáneamente el usando su pincel pinto un portl por el cual desapareció - Buena suerte - Dijo antes de desaparecer en su totalidad.

Los tres se vieron mutuamente y tomaron sus respectivos estilos de pelea.

Naruto: ¡Kurma! ¡Acabemos con ellos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama: **_(¡Si Naruto-kun!)_** – Le contesto con una voz llena de emoción.

Naruto: **Kashikoidesu (Modo Sabio)** – Entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por una llama de 18 colores diferentes los cuales eran: amarillo, café claro, café obscuro, rojo, verde, morado, negro, rosado, fucsia, azul, celeste, blanco, verde claro, gris, celeste pálido, naranja con azul y morado obscuro, las pupilas de sus ojos tomaron forma de una cadena de ADN multicolor, bajo sus ojos hasta su mentón se formaron unas líneas de color verde y a su alrededor se formo la silueta de un zorro.

Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido! – Grito y su cuerpo fue cubierto por fuego y empuño a Derff.

Derfflinger: ¡Adelante! – Grito la espada.

Natsu: **¡Doragonsuriya shiko no gijutus: Nikutai henkan (Arte suprema del Dragon Slayer: Transformación corpórea)!** – Entonces sus brazos y piernas se transformaron en extremidades de un dragón con las que alcanzó los 2 metros con 20 centímetros, le salieron cuernos a los costados de su cabeza que apuntaba hacia arriba, en su espalda salieron unas alas, de su cintura salió una cola de dragón, en el resto de su cuerpo que parecía humano salieron algunas escamas y Derff prendió fuego.

Issei: No son los únicos con un as bajo la manga – Dijo y después dio un poderoso grito y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura de color celeste brillante y - ¡Ddraig ahora! – Le grito a su amigo.

Ddria: **_Claro compañero_** **¡Dragon Booster: Balance Braeker!** – Entonces una vez más apareció su guantelete y este empezó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Issei excepto su cabeza, cuando termino Issei portaba una armadura de color carmesí.

Issei: **Haki** – Entonces la armadura se torno negra en los brazos y pies.

El poder que los tres juntos emanaban era indescriptible pero entonces las tres sombras se combinaron en un solo ser, su apariencia era una sombra de 3 metros de altura ojos rojos y compartía ciertos parentescos con ellos como por ejemplo la armadura de Issei, las partes de dragón de Natsu y las dieciocho tablas de Naruto.

Sombra: ¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! – Dio un poderoso rugido cargado de poder.

Issei: ¡Contra él! – Grito y fue seguido por los otros dos guerreros – **¡Super Kamehameha! (Súper onda destructora de la tortuga)** – Y junto sus manos reuniendo su energía para después expulsarla toda en contra de la sombra en forma de un poderoso rayo.

Natsu: **¡Densetsu Karyuu no Hoko! (Legendario Dragón de Fuego: Aliento)** – Entonces un circulo con el diseño de un dragón de color dorado apareció frente a él y de su boca salió un potente chorro de fuego que se magnifico al pasar por el circulo.

Naruto: **Shikurettoato: Saidai Bimuora (Arte secreto: Máximo rayo de aura)** – Entonces concentro sus llamas azules en sus manos de ellas lanzo un poderoso ataque contra la sombra.

Los tres ataques tenían una potencia demoledora con la que fácilmente podrían destruir una ciudad por separados pero al ir juntos su potencia era suficiente para exterminar un continente.

Sombra: **Karyuu ora no Big Bang** **(Dragón del fuego aural: Gran Bang** ) – Entonces en su mano se genero una esfera de energía concentrada que tenía un brillo rojo y otro azul, entonces la lanzo contra los tres ataques.

Al colisionar los ataques fueron detenidos por ese poderoso ataque.

Kurama: **_(¡Naruto cuidado!)_** – Le grito al peliblanco el cual vio como la sombra se le acerco para darle un rodillazo que le saco el aire.

Sombra: **Gomu Gomu Karyuu no Tekken (Estira Etira Dragón de Fuego: Puño de hierro)** – Entonces su puño se recubrió de fuego en forma de dragón y le dio un golpe en el rostro y su brazo se empezó a estirar hasta que choco con una pared invisible.

Natsu: ¡Naruto! – Grito viendo a su amigo ser herido – **Karyuu Ken no Crash (Espada dragón de fuego: Destrucción)** – Entonces usando a Derfflinger se dirigió contra la sombra y la corto causando que se fragmentara en varias partes.

Sombra: gaaahahaaaaahhhh – Gruño ante el dolor entonces las partes que se fragmentaron se juntaron y voleto a Natsu – **Masenko** – Entonces con una sola mano creó un rayo con el que golpe a Natsu y lo mando a comer el suelo – **Mizudoroagon: Javaline (Dragón de agua: Jabalina)** – Entonces salto sobre Natsu y se dejo caer con gran fuerza mientras sus piernas eran recubiertas por agua y cayó sobre su espalda.

Natsu: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – Grito por el dolor.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Estira Estira: Rifle)** \- Entonces rapidamente lanzo su puñetaso el cual a duras penas logro que la sombra se moviera unos cuantos pasos y Natsu se levanto listo para debolverle el favor a la sombra.

Natsu: **Aisudoragon:** **Furīzu (Dragón de hielo: Congelamiento)** – Entonces de sus manso lanzo una briza gelida que hiso que las piernas de la sombra empezaron a congelarse.

Entonces Issei volo hacia la sombra a mucha velocidad.

Issei: **Gomu Bomu no Gatling Bonba (Estira bomba: Ametralladora bomba)** \- Entonces al estar los suficiente mente cerca le empezó a darle una gran descarga de golpes que al entrar en contacto creaban explosiones que herían de gravedad a la sombra.

Sombra: **Barrier (Barrera)** \- Entoces cruzo sus dedos y aparecio una barrera que lo protegio de la descarga de golpes.

Justo despues que Issei terminara su ataque y la barrera desapareciera ambos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Issei resivia mucho más daño del que hacia, el acertaba un golpe pero resivia 5. Pero despues de un pequeño tiempo llegaron Nastu y Naruto que empezaron a pelear contra la sombra y esto causo que la batalla estuviera más pareja.

Naruto: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Terepashī** **(Telepatía)** \- Dijo mientras seguia dando golpes a la sombra - (Chicos me escuchan) - Les dijo a sus amigos en su mente.

Issei: (Si te escucho pero ¿Qué rayos pasa?) - Dijo mientras resivia un codazo en la cara por parte de la sombra - (Y explica rapido que esta cosa golpea muy fuerte) - Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: (Use una tecnica para que podamos comunicarnos por medio de telepatia) - Les dijo para despues resivir una patada en las costillas - (Tienes razón esta cosa golpea muy fuete, pero retomando, hay que idear un plan para vencer esta cosa) - Dijo para darle un golpe en el esotmago ala sombra.

Natsu: (Tengo una idea) - Les dijo a los otros dos - (Si esta cosa imita nuestros poderes y nuestras apariencias, entonces debe de tener nuestras debilidades) - Dijo y resivio un gancho de la sombra y despues golpeo en las costillas a la sombra.

Issei/Naruto: (Eres un genio) - Dijeron ambos.

Natsu: (Yo como dragon slayer no puedo estar en un transporte, el tiene mis partes de dragón entonces es vulnerable a la magia dragon slayer y como etherias los ataque de energia demoniaca lo lastiman gravemente) - Les indico sus debilidades, y despues golpeara en la cara a la sombra.

Naruto: (Mis ataques pueden ser contrarrestado por sus opuestos, por ejemplo el aura puede contrarrestrarse con mis ataques psiquicos, como jinchuriki podemos extraer su chakra o sellarlo para que no pueda usar mis ataques y si resive una buena cantidad de daño caera desmallado) - Dijo y a la sombra le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en el cuello.

Issei: (Comparto la debilidad por la magia dragon slayer, soy muy confiado, pero lo que más me debilita es que mi cuerpo se sumerja en agua) - Les dijo para golper en ambos lados de la cabeza con sus puños cerrados.

Entonces los tres lo golpearon simultaneamente para hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

Issei: **Room (Habitación)** \- Dijo y una esfera cubrio a la sombra. - **Seigen (Limitación)** \- Y usando mucho de su poder encerro a la sombra.

La sombra empezo a atacar a lo loco para romper la esfera.

Issei: **_¡Apresurense, ataquen!_** \- Les grito debido a que era muy dificil detener a la sombra.

Naruto: **¡Suiton: Haidorokyanion (Estilo de agua: Hidrocañon)!** \- Su aura de color azul marino empezo a brillar más que el resto y de sus manos lanzo dos poderosos chorros de agua que icluso fue capaz de hacerlo moverse levemente hacia atras.

Natsu: **Densetsu Mizudoroagon no Hoko (Legendario dragón de agua: Aliento)!** \- Y un poderoso chorro de agua salio de agua y al pasar atravez de un circulo de color azul aumente exponensialmente para dirigirse hacia la esfera.

Ambos ataques entraron en la cúpula causándole que la sombra cayera al piso recargandose sobre su pierna derecha justo en ese momento el Room desapareció e Issei se posicionó a dos metros sobre él y ataco.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet Red Gatling Hawk** **(Estira Estira: Ametralladora alcon rojo propulsada)** \- Entonces empezó a dar una increíble cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad mientras sus puños estaban en llamas, peeo lo verdaderamente interesante erá que sus brazos al igual que su armadura se estiraba para poder conectar los golpes.

[Ahora una pequeña explicación, veran Issei es un usuario de una "Akuma nomi" o "Fruta del diablo" esto le poderes a quien la come, pueden ir desde crear explosión con un simple contacto físico, transformarte en arena, controlar las sombras, crear terremotos, transformarte en animales parcialmente variando en cual comas, entonces Issei comió una y esta le da los poderes de todas las otras "Akuma nomi", pero la más grande desventaja es que se debilitan al entrar con una masa de agua lo suficientemente grande, con el que llegue a la parte media de sus pies es suficiente para que pierda algo de fuerza]

La sombra se cubria como podía pero estaba resiviendo una gran cantidad de daño.

Natsu: **Karyu no Slayer Ken** **(Dragón de fuego: espada del cazador)** \- Entonces Derfflinger se cubrió de llamas y empezó a cortar a la sombra en sus partes de dragón.

Sombra: _**GGGRAAAHHH** _ \- Grito por el dolor, el dolor que sentia por los ataques cuando estaba debilitado lo heria mucho.

Naruto: Kurama dame una ayuda - Le dijo al zorro de 9 colas.

Kurama: _**(Si, Naruto-kun)**_ \- Entonce el cuerpo de naruto fue recubierto por un chakra de color rojo sangre en forma de sangre.

Naruto: **Bijudama Erementaru (Bomba bestia elemental con cola)** \- Entonces levanto las manos y genero una esfera de color rojo con negro que y a su alrededor se genero un manto de multi color y la lanzo hacia a la bestia.

Cuando choco a la sombra, creo una poderosa explotación increíblemente poderosa. El ninja, el mago y la mitad alien se juntaron.

Issei: No creo que con eso lo hallamos derrotado - Dijo acercandose.

Naruto: Pienso igual - Atento a todo.

Natsu: Recibe mucho daño pero aun así, sigue siendo capaz de pelear - Dijo con enojo.

Ddraig: Aun con todo el daño que le causó seguro que no puede derrotar a todos, al menos no con poder real - Dijo la joya del brazo de la armadura de Issei.

Natsu: Y ¿Qué recomiendas? - Pregunto Natsu.

Ddraig: ¿Y si lo usan todo el poder? - Les pregunto y dijo.

Natsu: No tengo problema - Dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto: No veo alternativa - Dijo suspirando.

Issei: Claro, adelante - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: _**Bueno, debo decir lo que he aprendido desde que dijimos** _ \- Dijo el dragón - _**Mi teoría es que puede soportar sus poderes y debilidades, que no es capaz de replicarlos al 100% por ciento, ya que en ningún momento en el que tiene visto usar un ataque sin combinar** _ \- Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta bien, eso nos daría algo de ventaja - Dijo con una sonrisa entonces su cuerpo empezo a expulsar más poder que antes.

Natsu: Sin contenerse - Dijo, entonces el fuego cubrió su cuerpo y sus escamas, se comenzó a expandir a las partes de su cuerpo en las que antes no tenia.

Naruto: No me gusta adoptar una forma, es un poco incomodo, pero no hay otra cosa - Dijo y empezo a hacer una serie de pose de vanas cantidades mientras el poder aumentaba.

Entonces el casco de Issei desapareció y toda su armadura se volvió negra y su pelo se volvio amarillo, sus ojos se volvieron de color acua y su cuerpo comenzaron a soltar vapor.

Cuando el fuego que rodeaba a Natsu y cuando desapareció mostro un Dragón humano con una espada en mano.

[Busquen en internet "Dragón humanoide" y es una de las primeras imágenes que salen es un dragón con cuerpo parecido al de un humano y de color rojo]

Naruto: **Kashikoides: Bubun henkan (Modo sabio: Transformación parcial)** \- Y su cuerpo brillante despues que el brillo desapareció en el luegar de Naruto estaba una criatura de color griseasco rosa, era bastante delgado, en las manos solo tenia 3 dedos con unas pequeñas protuberancias en forma de esferas en la punta de sus dedos y en sus pies, una esfera en cada uno y otra en el lado externo una esfera, además de eso, una cola que está en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y era de color morado lila.

[Solo busquen Mewtow en internet]

Entoces la sombra se volvio a levantar totalmente recuperada.

Natsu: _**Denme un momento con él**_ \- Dijo y trono su cueyo.

Issei: _**Esta bien, pero deja algo para nosotros**_ \- Dijo para despues retroceder al igual que Naruto.

Natsu: _**Acabemos esto**_ \- Dijo y empezo a concentrar sus llamas en sus manos, se movió a alta velocidad a la sombra y le dio un golpe poderoso - **Karyuu no shōmetsu (Dragón de fuego: aniquilación)** \- Entonces, sus manos y se creo una esfera con la que lo golpeo y lo hiso retroceder.

Retrocedió una buena distancia y creo una poderosa explosión de ignífuga en forma de domo, la sombra se encuentra justo en el centro. Natsu voló una alta velocidad para quedar sobre la explosión.

Natsu: **Karyuu Ken Katto X (Dragón de fego: Corte X)** \- La explosión sigue adelante pero Natsu entró en ella y en el centro justo hiso un corte en forma de X el cual dividió la explisión, el dio un golpe poderoso a la sombra que la saco del fuego, empezando a girar a alta velocidad y el domo se comprimió en él - **Karyuu no Hi no ryūsei (Dragón de fuego: Meteoro de fuego)** \- Sus alas se pegaron a su cuerpo y salio disparado contra la sombra que aun estaba aturado por el golpe, el "Meteoro" la golpeo en el estomago - **¡Naruto! ¡Todo tuyo!** \- Grito y dejo de girar, la sombra siguió hasta su cabeza fue atrapada por una "mano".

Naruto: _**Esto es por mi sentido y compañeros**_ \- Dijo y sus ojos brillaron en color azul, todo el cuerpo de la sombra fue rodeada por la misma energía de color azul - **Raiton: Kaminari (Estilo eléctrico: Trueno)** \- Entonces un poderoso rayo le cayo a la sombra y causo que chocara contra el suelo - **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Justus multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces aparecieron más "Mewtows" - _**Esto es por mis hermanos**_ \- Entonces los cuatro fueron rodeados por energía de diferentes colores - **Kinjutsu: Gossamu (Arte prohibida: Frío polar)** \- Y una poderosa ola de hilo salio de la sombra la cual fue congelada totalmente.

Clon 1: **Kinjutsu: Kiretsu (Art prohibida: Fisura)** \- Y se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 2: **Kinjutsu: Senkō-ki (Arte prohibida: Perforador)** \- Tambien se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 3: **Kinjutsu: Girochin (Arte prohibida: Guillotina)** \- Este volo directamente hacia el cuello de la sombra.

Cuando el primer clon cayo sobre la espalda y debajo de la sombra se creo una gigante rajadura, entonces desaparecio, el segundo clon cayo y usando su brazo extendido empezo a girar sobre la espalda de la sombra, haciendo que la rajadura aumentara y desaparecio, entonces la tercer sombra coloco sus brazos en "X" y choco con el cuello de la sombra.

Naruto: **Mūbumento Z:** **Makishimamu Sai-Bureikā (Movimiento Z: Disruptor psíquico)** \- Entonces fue rodeado por un aura de color amarillo, despues de eso su cuerpo se lleno de un aura de color rosa obscuro y lanzo el poderoso ataque - _**¡Issei terminalo!**_ \- Le al chico de la armadura.

Cuando el ataque termino Issei aparecio justo sobre la sombra y la tomo por un hombro y la lanzo al cielo, Issei volvio a reaparecer sobre la sombra la cual ya casi ni se podia mover.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet big Bang (Estira Estira: Gran Bang propulsado)** \- Genero un poderoso Big Bang en su mano y en vez de lanzarlo lo uso como si fuera un Rasengan y lo impacto en el estomago de la sombra - **Room (Cuarto)** \- Una vez más ese extraño domo aparecio y los recubrio - **Jusei-sha (Amputar)** \- Entonces las extremidades de la sombra se separaron en partes - **Yūrei no kōgeki kamikase (Ataque de los fantasmas suicidas)** \- Entonces frente a el un total de 10 fantasmas parecidos en forma de Issei aparecieron y volaron contra la sombram, el rapidamente se tele transporto tras la desmenbrada sombra - **Horo Horo Mega Hollow (Vacio Vacio: Gran hueco)** \- Entonces un gigantesco fantasma en fomra circular de ojos negros y labios gruesos salio de su cuerpo y choco a la sombra al mismo tiempo que los fantasmas suicidas.

Para este punto lo que quedaba de la sombra estaba en un estado penoso y casi amorfo.

Naruto: _**¡Acabalo!** _ \- Le grito a Issei.

Natsu: _**¡Adelante!**_ \- Al igual que Naruto le grito.

Issei: _**Esto se acabo...** _ \- Susurro y entonces concentro una gran cantidad de Ki en sus manos - _**Ddraig, ¡Ahora!**_ \- Grito con fureza.

Ddraig: _ **Claro, compañero**_ \- Entonces las gemas de la armadura brillaron en color verde intenso - **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! (¡Aumento! [100 veces])** \- Grito el dragón y el aura y poder aumento increiblemente.

Issei: **Doragonraitoningudesutoroiyā (Rayo Dragón destructor)** \- Y lanzo un poderoso rayo de color verde el cual desintegro en su totalidad a la sobmra.

Entonces los tres guerreros se juntaron mientras sus transformaciones y poder regresaba a su estado normal.

Issei: Esa fue la mejor pelea que he tenido - Dijo sacandose el sudor y respiraba ondo.

Naruto: Si que lo fue - Dijo ya en su forma normal.

Natsu: Me encanto, seguro que sin ustedes, yo no lo hubiera derrotado - Dijo muy adolorido.

Ddraig: _**Entonces, esto es un adios**_ \- Dijo la gema en el brazo de Issei.

Kurama: _**(Yo lo supongo)**_ \- Le dijo la Zorro de nueve colas.

Derfflinger: ¿Ya termino la pelea? - Dijo la espada de Natsu.

Natsu: Y ¿Por qué no hablaste en ningun momento? - Le pregunto un poco molesto.

Derfflinger: Para poder adapatarme a tu poder necesitaba estar en un estado de concentración total - Le dijo la espada.

Entonces aparecieron 4 portales y de uno de ellos salio Ink.

Ink: Buen trabajo - Dijo con un tono amable - Bueno, es hora de que vuelvan a sus dimensiones - Dijo.

Naruto: Fue un placer conocerlos - Les dijo y extendio su puño derecho.

Natsu: Jajaja, si que lo fue, son muy divertidos - Dijo con una sonrisa, el tambien extendio su brazo.

Issei: Aun me parece extraño que no se parezcan a mis abuelos, pero ustedes de verdad son muy agradables - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y tambien extendio su puño causando que los tres chocaran sus puños con una sonrisa.

Ink: Les deseo un buen futuro - Entonces fueron absorvidos por sus respectivos portales.

Fin del Flash Back

Issei: (Fue una gran experiencia y una buena forma de hacer una prueba todo lo que aprendió antes) - Le dijo que su dragón estaba con una sonrisa veia como el grupo de Rias aplastaba al grupo de Reiser.

Ddraig: (Si tienes algo más interesante que ver alternativas de tus abuelos) - Dijo el dragón con un poco de perez.

Issei: (Si, además de ver cómo se usa la magia y el chakra se me dio más facil) - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Ddraig: (Dejando eso de lado, quiero dormir, no me hables en un solo y por cierto, tus amigos estan ganando) - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

Issei: (Mmmm, ¿Me preguntó si habrá sido de ello?) - Se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces escucho a Sirzech.

Sirzech: Ha hecho un trabajo increíble, el poder que posee es increible, está al nivel de los demonios de primera clase - Dijo con impresión.

Issei: Claro que sí, me fue muy difícil coseguir que todos llegaran a ese nivel pero verdaderamente valioso completamente la pena cada esfuerzo - Dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por sus amigos que realmente se ha esforzado en su entrenamiento para mejorar - Pero aun no ha visto el avance que tuvo Ravel, fue bestial - Dijo viendo por una camara un ravel que se dirige hacia donde se ubicava Reiser.

Sirzech: Sera muy interesante - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: (Hojala puede tener con ellos algún día) - Penso con una sonrisa - Si que lo sera Pero dejo de pensar en eso para poner atención en la vida de los hermanos Fénix.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará ...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el especial y primero que nada unas cosas.

1\. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, tuve demasiados retrasos y me estanque un poco.

2\. Los invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto: _**"Deku: The Flash Lantern"**_ es mi nuevo fic y si te gustan los súper héroes de DC o Boku no hero creo que deberias verlo.

3\. Para que no lo sepa, Natsu y Naruto son los personajes de otros amigos que son: _**"El dragón que llegó a Halkenia"**_ y **_"Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon"_** y que quiere entender algunas cosas de estos, invitar a leer mis otros fics.


	19. Feliz Año Nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	20. Aviso

Bien, comencemos.

Los resultados son estos:

Para la primera opción son : 8

Para la segunda opción son: 6

Para la tercera opción son: 5

Por lo tanto el ganador es la opción 1, todo seguirá como lo hemos estado haciendo desde el 2016.

Eso es todo, bueno espero.


End file.
